<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Monsters by ynnlvrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033706">Moonlight Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynnlvrs/pseuds/ynnlvrs'>ynnlvrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brothels, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Commander Erwin Smith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erwin is a simp, Eventual Smut, F/M, Girls with Guns, Gore, Gunshot Wounds, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi cares for you, Levi has a shoulder kink, Levi is a simp, Levi likes biting, Levi loves hickeys, Light Angst, Mommy Issues, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, OC has an inner god complex, Period-Typical Sexism, Possesive Levi, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), badass OC, contains spoilers, slight nsfw, slight slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynnlvrs/pseuds/ynnlvrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a lost cause.” she says, looking into his steel like eyes.</p><p>“Well, lucky for you. I’m into damaged goods.” he smirks.</p><p>He was sure that the darkness has taken over you but you manage to keep shining either way. Ever since you saved him, every time you were weak he’d always see you coming back even stronger, like a monster under the moonlight and he can’t help but be attracted to that monster in you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith &amp; Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi &amp; Erwin Smith &amp; Reader, Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fall and Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- updates every wednesday<br/>- Levi X OC (Original Character)<br/>- contains profanities and slight gore<br/>- Follows attack on titan plot with twists and turns<br/>- Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama. All characters except OC is his work, character and story credits are all his*.</p><p>About OC (Original Character)</p><p>- Name : Luna Vastia<br/>- Age : 23<br/>- you have silver hair<br/>- a mole under your nose<br/>- dark aquamarine eyes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>(Year 845) - Fall of Shiganshina </p><p> </p><p>That day</p><p>It was just like any other day. You woke up, feeling the sunlight hit your eyes. It’s been over 2 weeks since you made you escape from the underground. After your father sold you there, when you were 15, your father decided to play righteous hero and join the survey corps and surprisingly he passed.</p><p>Sent you letters over the years but never replied.</p><p>For someone who left, he still had the nerve to care which pissed you off. Preparing your breakfast, brewing coffee and cooking whatever was left in your kitchen. If your wondering how I managed to get a house for free? Here’s why.</p><p>Apparently your so-called “father” left this house for you. You were shocked and refused to use it at first, memories of your time together flashed through your mind and then you remembered that night.</p><p>The night he first abused you.</p><p>You were just gonna give some tea to your father but the next thing you knew, you were lying lifeless on the ground, the pool of blood getting bigger and bigger and next to you, was your father. With a knife on his hands, hands stained with your blood.</p><p>In the end, you accepted to live there because where else will you stay? You were most definitely not living on the streets again. Standing up, you got ready for your journey inside Wall Maria. </p><p>Your house wasn’t far away which was convenient. You passed streets and saw as the kids played, some even got chased or beaten up. Looking up to the sky you noticed something.</p><p>The wind felt different.</p><p>And that’s when your senses snapped in half.</p><p>Dropping your groceries you looked up. <em> It was a titan, </em> it wasn’t a regular titan. It surpassed wall sina and your eyes went bloodshot. The screamings of civilians were heard all over but you couldn’t hear them</p><p>Your legs started running, running for your life? Fuck no. You ran into your house and barged inside your parents room. A sudden pang hit you, making your body feel light. You didn’t wanna go inside this room, if you were given a chance not to forever you would gladly take it but now wasn’t the time.</p><p>There was a titan present right now, the so-called “colossal titan”. Rolling your eyes at the situation, you grabbed something you never wanted to in a million years.</p><p>3-D Maneuvering Gear.</p><p>The device that killed titans. You were taught by your father when he was still alive. This device was the supposed hope for mankind, something that could kill the deadly creatures that roamed outside the wall. You wore the gear as fast as possible, you were surprisingly good at handling it then most people which you were thankful for.</p><p>“Fuck”</p><p>You muttered under your breath, that bastard titan made a hole in the walls. Cursing at the sight you immediately came across a 10 meter titan. <em> Disgusting, </em> you said and sprung into action. Grappling hooks shot through the building and you swinged across everyone who was running for their life and then, the blades slashed against the titan’s nape. The blood oozed out and hot on your mask and there you have it,</p><p>Your first titan kill.</p><p>Without any time to spare, you flew to the next post, your body feeling heavy each pull from the building. 1.2.5.6- you killed too many titans to count. Suddenly a thought came into mind. Where the fuck was the survey corps? Or military police? Don’t they know by now that a titan has breached Shiganshina?</p><p>Suddenly you heard grappling hooks cross over the sky. <em> About time they arrive </em>, you said in your head. “Civilian, please evacuate now!!” some screamed at and I looked at them. Their eyes widened when they saw me on one of the titans I killed, with the maneuvering gear on my hands.</p><p>“C-captain, who is-”</p><p>The man shivered in fear and someone came into the scene. A raven haired man with a cravat around his neck appeared, he looked utterly pissed at the fact there was titan’s blood on the handgrips of his gear. He took off a handkerchief and wiped the blood and said, “What do you want? How about instead of stuttering like a maggot there you kill some tit-” just before he finished the sentence, he looked at you midway.</p><p>“What the fuck”</p><p>He cursed and I was appalled at his reaction. “Who are you brat? What are you-” And then again he stopped his sentence, interrupted once again because his grappling hooks that were attached on the building were grabbed by a 15 meter titan. His eyes widened and his senses awakened. Trying to use his blades to cut the titan’s fingers and escape from its grasps, he miserably failed. The titan started spinning the rope around and around. His sight getting blurry and mind going circles. “<em> What the fuck.” </em>He muttered under his breath and closed his eyes.</p><p>Was he gonna die just like this? He thought.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and his other comrades started screaming his name. “CAPTAIN LEVI!! CAPTAIN LEVI!!'' they screamed, trying to wake him up to reality. You launched yourself once again and the grappling hooks landed on one of the clock towers. </p><p>“GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER.” you screamed. </p><p>The eyes of the titan averted its gaze to you and your face darkened. You were now on top of its head and you eyed the man in the titans hands. His eyes fluttered and he finally realized the situation he was in. Just when the titan started lifting its hand you went down to it nape and stabbed the blades just above it. The titan screamed and you used your other blade to cut its fingers avoiding his body. The titan fell and made the ground shake.</p><p>“Are you ok?” you asked and pulled him out of the titans grasp and realized this.</p><p>You saved someone.</p><p><br/><br/>                                                                                                                       </p><hr/><p> </p><p>(Levi’s POV)</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>He heard a voice that asked him and he stared at you. What happened? You questioned yourself. You remember being pulled by a titan and being spinned in the air for who knows how many times. Just remembering it made his head hurt like a bitch. He saw as you reached your hand to him, trying to lift him up.</p><p>“CAPTAIN LEVI!! ARE YOU OK”</p><p>“Captain, please don’t move”</p><p>You heard the screams of your comrades. “Captain! Are you ok?” Petra questioned you and the rest of your squad surrounded you. “Take care of him, i guess?” a voice said making everyone look at the ash blonde woman.</p><p>You looked at her once again. Her silver hair shining against the sun, her arms on top of her head to stop the hair covering her face. You didn’t get a full glimpse of your face because you tried to let your squad get back on their job, leaving no worries for you. But he did notice something.</p><p>The mole under your right eye.</p><p>“You! There! Who are you?” Oruo screamed at her and she flinched. She tightened her hold on the hand grips and basically left without a word. Everyone was speechless as questions swirled inside my head.</p><p>Who were you? Where were you from? How would a basic civilian know how to use the maneuvering gear? Why did you save me?</p><p>“Everyone lets head back” His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a man. His blonde hair and blue eyes were familiar. It was Erwin. He walked up to you and smirked, “Humanity’s Strongest Soldier was caught under a titan and rescued by a girl” he said and you replied, “Shut it, eyebrows”. Erwin chuckled at the nickname and you just rolled your eyes, annoyed at the situation and annoyed at the fact you wouldn’t leave his mind.</p><p>“Who was that?”</p><p>He asked. That’s my question as well, you didn’t answer him and just sighed. “For someone to know the mechanics and use of the 3-D maneuvering gear is rare. It’s sure that the person isn’t from the survey corps or any regiment.” amused at what happened he walked around.</p><p>“We need more people like her”</p><p>He said and you got annoyed even more. “You really love dragging people to there graves don’t you?” you said to him and his stoic face didn’t change. “It’s my job. Do you think i like doing this? If it wasn’t for humanity’s sake, i’d be in the fields, planting some fucking trees if you ask me”. Erwin rarely cursed and you knew how we was feeling then.</p><p>“Retreat to Wall Rose!”</p><p>Commander Erwin ordered and everyone followed. There Levi was again, speechless and left unanswered with the faint traces of you.</p><p> </p><p>-- End of Flashback.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sat across the room, with a tea cup in his hands. For some reason that night before the dreaded expedition, he remembered you. It’s been five years since he last saw and it’s a surprise that until now he hasn’t given up looking for you.</p><p>He roamed around all of Wall Sina and Wall Rose. Just to see you or ask around about you but in the end, he couldn’t find you. Even after those attempts he never really knew the answer to this question.</p><p>‘Why was he so interested in you’</p><p>Well it wasn’t just me, Hange and Erwin so you that day and Erwin tried to find you but your locations were left unknown. It doesn’t seem like he’s given up yet because he thinks, “She’ll show up soon” or “Maybe we might see her in the future”. He always said that, sounding so interested about you but maybe just to drag you to death and die for humanity’s sake.</p><p>“Hmm, where are you brat”</p><p>I muttered under my breath, it was now morning and probably didn't have time to sleep anymore. I sighed and placed the cup on the table, positioning myself on the couch, hands on top of his eyes and he recalled Erwin's words in this morning’s meeting.</p><p>“Tomorrow’s the graduation of the 104th cadets in training”</p><p>I guess that could keep you off his mind for once...but little did he know that God was planning to keep you by his side until the walls in his heart finally thaw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Foreboding Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Good morning world.” you said in a low voice as you rose up from the bed to get ready. It was another day as a cadet corps member but today was different.</p><p>You were finally graduating.</p><p>You didn’t have to hear the screams of Keith Saidies every morning, afternoon and night. You didn’t have to hear the complaints and insults, hearing things you were not but you proved them wrong. Graduating the top of your class. </p><p>Along with your friends, you managed to get a place in the top 10 and having the choice of joining military police, but who wanted to join that corrupted shit hole? As if the survey corps wasn’t hell as well? At Least i have the chance to do something I was good at.</p><p>Killing Titans.</p><p>“Luna!! Good Morning!!~” Sasha greeted me while I fixed my uniform, I gave her a smile. You were close with Sasha and Mikasa, also the other cadets who graduated in your class. When Mikasa wasn’t with Eren, she’d go to you for advice and when she felt down, you were her go to person.</p><p>If only Eren wasn’t naive.</p><p>After getting ready, you and Sasha were greeted by the others who were already sitting down after getting their meals. Armin called you over and you sat across eren and Mikasa. “Good morning Luna!” Eren and Mikasa said and you replied with a smile.</p><p>You weren’t one to talk but when you had to speak, you would. Glancing at your side, you saw Eren and Jean bickering like always. Today’s agenda was to go out and patrol near the Trost district with the others.</p><p>“LUNA!~” Jean said in a pushy manner while his hands were over my shoulders. “Punish this bastard for me please” he said obviously meaning Eren. Mikasa on the other hand was ready to throw hands whoever wanted to lay a piece on him.</p><p>Annoyed at his usual attitude, you took his arm and twisted it, earning a groan and scream from him. The eyes of the other cadets focused on us and I didn't mind. Giving a smile to him and bending down to his level.</p><p>“Get your shit together.” Eyes widening from my voice because it was rarely heard in public. You extended your arm to help him and he replied with a glare. I exited the room and prepared my ODM gear.</p><p>“He’s such an ass” hearing the voice made you smirk as you knew who it was. Mikasa was there, standing next to the 2 boys engrossed in discussion. “Tell me about it” , replying while you remembered this morning’s events.</p><p>“Good luck to him staying with the interior pigs then”. Mikasa laughed at your statement and we stepped outside. You were teamed with Eren and the others, going up wall rose, you felt the wind extra warm than usual. </p><p>Your body tensed up when you arrived at the top. Looking over the other side, you sighed and started to get to work. “I’m going to join the survey corps,” said Connie, which made everyone stop what they're doing.</p><p>“Eh? You're joining the Survey Corps?” Eren asked, obviously confused. I merely listened to their conversation, amused at the sight. They all were saying how Eren's so called “Speech” inspired them.</p><p>“We can all enjoy this meat later!” Sasha said while she pulled out a rack of meat from her jacket. We all went wide-eyed and scolded her for her stupidity. I ended up laughing at the sight, Sasha loved eating that’s for sure.</p><p>“Hahahahahahahahaha” those words came out of my mouth and they all looked at me. Realizing what I just did, I immediately shut my mouth. All the boys' cheeks suddenly glowed red, especially Eren’s and I just smiled.</p><p>I turned back to continue my work but a question suddenly formed in my head and looked back, only to be welcomed by my fears in return.</p><p> 5 years...you fucking bastard.</p><p>Electricity sparked and a large figure appeared in front of Wall Rose. It was the Colossal Titan. Everyone’s faces went pale because of the sight, no one was moving, all lost in their thoughts and fears.</p><p>“GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, MOVE BACK!” I screamed and the titan’s hand wiped the top of the wall. The cannons we set up slowly crushed one by one, the debris falling to the ground. Using the ODM gear, I released the hooks and stepped back to the inner wall.</p><p>“Why is this bastard here” you bit your lip until you tasted the blood in your mouth. Giving no time to think, you immediately ran up the wall and jumped. You are now in the sky as you wrapped the wires around the titans hand.</p><p>“LUNA!” Eren’s figure suddenly appeared and the ground started shaking. Before you could face him, you looked down to see that a hole had been formed in Wall Maria.</p><p>We were just installing canons.</p><p>We fixed our resolve.</p><p>Now people were screaming, dying one by one.</p><p>‘Give me a break please’ those words replayed in your head as you released the hooks making it land on the titan in front of you. Landing on its shoulder, you ran up his arm and suddenly, a bunch of hot smoke came out which made you land back at the remains of the wall.</p><p>With the strength you had left, you grabbed Eren in hopes that he was fine. The direction of the wind suddenly changed which made you close your eyes, avoiding the little dust that could possibly get in your eye.</p><p>And in the blink of an eye, the titan disappeared.</p><p>“What the hell.” you said in shock after the events that just occurred. The titan suddenly disappeared? You were now standing at the remains of the trost with eren by your side. Your eyes widening at the sight of dead bodies scattered near the wall.</p><p>“Eren! Luna!” Looking back at the voices that shouted your names, you look and see the faces of your comrades running in fear as the titans from the outside started entering one by one. Regrouping back to each of the groups, every one of the cadets were safe.</p><p>“Mikasa, Eren fainted'' your haggard voice telling her while she kneeled with one leg. “Eren.” she said her name and I stood from my place. Glancing at the others, one was vomiting, one looked like they’d rip their hair from fright.</p><p>Now they knew the terror outside the walls.</p><p>You saw Armin with his head down, hoped probably crushed from what happened. You walked over to him and went down to his level, “Armin, get your shit together, <b>You're</b> not gonna die today.” </p><p>If anyone knew one thing about you it was this,</p><p>You weren’t one for words of encouragement.</p><p>Sure, you were trying to save the leftover hopes of the other cadets, but you didn’t have time masking it with far-fetched statements and encouragement. You haven’t been outside the walls but you were sure it wasn’t sunshine and rainbows.</p><p>“Before everyone shit’s their pants, i’ll tell you something”</p><p>You shouted with your hoarse voice, earning the attention of the cadets. Jean looked at your face in horror, Armin finally locking eyes with you.</p><p>
  <b>“No one dies today.”</b>
</p><p>Not even seconds passed, you were hopping from house to house, killing each titan in your way. You spotted a 14 meter titan and your eyes went wide, it suddenly changed directions and started running to it’s right. </p><p>“AHHHHHH!” Closing your eyes as you heard the faint cries of your comrades being eaten. <em> I didn’t save them. </em> Biting your lip from regret, you weren’t close to them as much as the other but you trained with them and were there during the hardships.</p><p>More titans surrounded the area even faster than before. “shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.” continuously cursing under your breath, you ran inside the building and saw a titan outside the window. The adrenaline rush now surging in my body, awakening every nerve.</p><p>You jumped out the building as high as you can and did a 360 spin, the blades hitting the nape of the titan present before you and with the glance, the titan was dead. The present cadets that were on the floor, that were gonna be eaten looked at me teary eyed. They thanked me with all their gratitude and I just ordered them to get on high places, and not die.</p><p>I ran back to where Mikasa and the rest were located, only to see an emerging Eren from the remains of a titan. My eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing, Eren...was a titan?</p><p>I saw the worry in Mikasa and Armin as they saw the soldiers lining up near them, I immediately ran and took the sheath of the blades. The blades threatening them, as much as i didn’t want bloodshed, if someone came to harm my friend, i wouldn’t stand still and do nothing.</p><p>An officer suddenly emerged from the crowd and went to Captain Kitz. </p><p>“THE SCOUT REGIMENT HAVE ARRIVED!!</p><p>My eyes went wide at the statement and looked at the clear path behind us. The footsteps of horses started rumbling the ground. The Wings of Freedom crest getting more visible as the second passes. </p><p>The blonde went into the scene which was soon followed by a ravenette, another blonde and a brunette.</p><p>“What’s happening?” The tall blonde with blue eyes stared at us and Eren's current state. “AH! TITAN!” The brunette screamed and before she could say more, one of the officers immediately shut her up which he did as well.</p><p>“Anyone care to elaborate, what happened?”</p><p>The raven haired man stood there, getting a cloth and wrapped the excess blood on his hand grips. He looked up at us and his eyes widened at the sight, no he was just staring at you, examining your state from head to toe.</p><p>“You…” he gritted his teeth, his heartbeat getting faster and faster every glance and chance he had from looking at you. Because there you were, the woman who saved him from death 5 years ago was present at this moment.</p><p>Erwin noticed Levi's shocked expression and looked over at you as well. His usual stoic face broke at the sight of you, realizing who you were.</p><p><em> The 5 year search has finally ended </em>..he thought.</p><p>You didn’t show any expression, you weren’t intimidated either. Just before you had time to ask, the ground felt a small shake. 5 titans were coming from each direction, running at full speed. No one seemed to notice which concerned you greatly. </p><p>You saw one of the broken trebuchets and jumped on it, earning the gazes of the soldiers present. Grappling hooks releasing as far as possible, flipping your body around as you landed on the center titan’s head. Before they could even blink, you were in the sky and sliced the nape of the titan.</p><p>Hopping over the house, you went to the center path and saw the 2 titans colliding and running together. Releasing the wires, pulling yourself closer to the titans running to you and doing a 360, cutting the titan down. </p><p>Hearing the stomps and the ground rumbling, you turned back to see the last titan heavily approaching the other cadets. The other members of the survey regiment started to make a move but before they could even do anything all they saw was the titan now lying on the floor.</p><p>Smoke is now emerging from the surface as I stand on top of it.</p><p>
  <em> I killed all of them </em>
</p><p>Commander Erwin stood there in shock, as well as the others present. Levi looked at you and stared in awe but hid that expression. He was so stunned at how you killed those titans like they were nothing. “Wow that was-” the other blonde man said almost excitedly and at the moment, Levi realized something.</p><p><br/>You saved him... <em> again. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Long Talks and Hair Ruffling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Just shut up and let me shoulder it all!!”</p><p>Eren screamed in the courtroom which made everyone present flinch. I then remained unaffected and stepped closer to the railings that divided us from each other. From across the room you could see Mikasa’s expression turn from fright to rage.</p><p>You were beside Hange and Mike who were listening attentively at the hearing that was happening. Before the man who was gonna shoot Eren did their job, he looked at his side to see Levi with a dead expression.</p><p>Levi then started kicking the shit out of Eren, from face to crotch. One of his teeth fell out which made Mikasa rage but Armin stopped her. I looked down, not wanting to see his state but couldn’t help but feel refreshed to a sight of someone beating someone up.</p><p>It’s been years since you saw something so brutal but beautiful. These used to happen in the Underground where you lived before. It was full of killings and thugs, and what was worse, it was dirty.</p><p>You wondered why you ended up staying with the captains and commanders instead of going back to the other but they never really stated why but all they said was that I was Eren's guardian for time being. I was one of the oldest who were in the cadets corps which gave you a sense of responsibility. Most of them were 14-16 years old and your heart couldn’t help but ache at the thought of these children going through such shit.</p><p>“Well what a show.” I muttered and stepped down, getting Eren from his restraints as the trial ended. It concluded that Eren could be helpful to find the origins of titans and to possibly retrieve Wall Maria back.</p><p>Eren limped as I lifted him up and caught him with my arms. “You feel like shit?” you asked and he closed his eyes. Heaved a sigh and continued my walk to the vacant room Hange told me to go. “You ever got beaten up so bad in front of everyone?” Now he was asking the question and you gave a stifle laugh.</p><p>“All the time.” replying to his statement with all truth. You remember getting beaten up by your father every time he woke up from a drunk state. The times you’d have to get beaten by a bunch of thugs on the streets.</p><p>
  <em> Those were the moments you felt so powerless. </em>
</p><p>You entered the empty room and placed him on the coach. It was near sun down and it signified that the moon was about to rise. “Luna.” Eren called out your name and you looked back.</p><p>He gave you a tired smile and said this, “Thank you, I must be a pain in the ass to take care off” I chuckled at his confession and smiled. “Glad you know.” We both started laughing and I noticed a red color creeping on his cheeks as he stared at me.</p><p>“I’ll get a first-aid kit, you look beat.” walking towards the door. I went out, only to be welcomed by Hange and the others. Her eyes widened and ran to call my name.</p><p>“Lunabells~ Are you looking for this?” Hange ran up to my arms and showed the first-aid kit I was about to get. I smiled at the nickname for me and gave a thumbs up. You and Hange grew close these past few days, they were sharing all the titan experiment stories and you were gladly up to listen. You also gave some suggestions and theories which shocked them from your knowledge. You knew how to fight and you were smart as well.</p><p>“Oi four eyes, you’ll trip on your ass.” Captain Levi said in his monotone voice, walking calmly in your direction. During the past few days after the incident in trost, Levi was constantly approaching you but no one seemed to notice.</p><p>People have told you that Captain Levi was a cold man. He didn’t like attention, was kind off harsh with the cadets and he liked cleaning. He likes drinking black tea and was considered “Humanity’s Strongest Soldier” but loathed the title everytime it was mentioned.</p><p>You were shocked when he offered you black tea and struck up a conversation with you, probably trying to get more information about Eren because he was under his care after all but no. He asked you why you wanted to join the survey regiment and telling you it’s basically suicide but you shrugged it off.</p><p>He was a handsome man in his 30s and was highly respected but you remembered that your goal wasn’t to get into anything but kill titans.</p><p>“Thanks for waiting for us, Cadet Vastia.'' You heard Erwin's voice say to you and you just nodded. You weren’t someone who spoke a lot unless necessary or for people you were close with so you made sure to shut your mouth most of the time.</p><p>Suddenly Captain Miche went to your side and sniffed your neck, every time he did it, you couldn’t help but become stiff. Hange mentioned that he had a bizarre habit of smelling people he just met but you weren’t really new to him.</p><p>“Stop sniffing and start walking.” Captain Levi pulled his hair and dragged him inside the room. He looked at you and stretched his arm to pet your head, he then proceeded to ruffle your silver hair.</p><p><em>You're so tall and your hair’s soft </em>..he thought.</p><p>Your body flinched at his touch and your heart wanted to jump out of your chest from shock. It's been long since you felt physical contact from anyone so you were new to this whole hair-ruffling thing. You noticed how he had to tiptoe to touch your head which made you laugh inside. He was about 5’2 and you were up to 5’7. This gesture earned the stares of everyone present in the room which made me feel embarrassed.</p><p>You cleared your throat breaking the stares and faced Eren who was now being treated by Hange. “Talk about mean, it must hurt a lot right?” Hange looked up at Eren who was now in beat up state, the red colored bruise faded to a color of purple. He nodded in response and her eyes lit up, “How does it feel? How’s the pain?” they suddenly started asking Eren questions which made him shift from his position.</p><p>“You aren’t supposed to be happy for that, yet use him for one of your titan experiments again. Remember what happened the last time?”</p><p>Captain Miche suddenly blurted and was interrupted by Commander Erwin. “Sorry about that, but in the end, we got you.” Commander Erwin walked to his direction and he nodded in agreement. “Your pain was worth our gain.” he kneeled on one knee and was at level with eren. He reached out his hand and said these words.</p><p>“Thank you. I looked forward to working with you, Eren.” </p><p>Eren’s eyes widened and shakes his hand. “Y-yes sir”. His little stutter was interrupted by Captain Levi sitting on the couch making him flinch. “Hey Eren,” the raven haired man said, making him focus on him. “Do you resent me?” The man questioned and eren turned his head in disagreement.</p><p>“No, I think what you did was deemed necessary and it was worth it.” He said and Captain Levi relaxed his face in relief. “Good then.” He replied and the room turned silent. Now that they were done with the chit-chat, I spoke.</p><p>“What about me?” </p><p>I asked which made everyone look at me, I also noticed how fast Captain Levi opened his eyes and looked at me. The rest were probably shocked to hear my voice as I rarely engaged in conversations. “What do i have to do here? Will I be staying here or going back with the rest of the other cadets?” My questions reached their ears and Commander Erwin looked at me with his stoic expression.</p><p>“I’ll get to the chase.” he rose from his place and stood in front of me. “We need you.” His words resonate in my mind and I stood there, staring into his deep icy blue eyes. “Your skill is needed on the battlefield, it equals at least 30 soldiers and i’ve never seen someone master the skill of the omni-directional mobility gear like you do.” My eyes rose at his statement and felt the stare of Captain Levi on me.</p><p>“Your performance on the battlefield equals Levi.”</p><p>And that's when you froze, you were being compared to the strongest soldier right now and they were in need of you. I took a gulp and nodded. “I gave you my word and I will join the survey corps. My decision hasn’t changed.” i bluntly said and he gave a sigh of relief, then smiling to himself.</p><p>“ERWIN’S SMILING??” Hange surprisingly said, taking off their glasses to see if what was happening. “Man, talk about desperate.” Miche commented which made them burst in laughter.</p><p>“Tch.” Captain Levi gave a snarky remark and pulled my shirt from behind, making me fall on the couch in between him and eren. My head accidentally hit on the wall and he let go immediately. With his eyes wide open, he placed his hand on my head, rubbing the spot that hit the wall, causing me to look at him.</p><p>There he was, rubbing my head and ruffling my hair...again. </p><p>“Aren’t you liking the new recruit too much?” Captain Miche joked and Hange joined as well. “I wasn’t the one who noticed! Look what you did to the grumpy ma-” before Hange would have finished they stopped from the glares Levi gave them. </p><p>“How did you kill those titans so easily, yet feel them approach?” Everyone looked at you, awaiting for an answer and you sighed.</p><p>“It wasn’t my first time killing titans.” i said and everyone focused on me. “Wait what? What do you-” Commander Erwin eagerly tried to ask but was put on hold when Captain Levi.</p><p>“Believe me or not but, it wasn’t my first time killing titans. My knowledge about omni-directional maneuvering gear goes way back when I was 15 years old. My dad taught me how to use it, he was a soldier but i never really knew which branch.” i said and paused.</p><p>“5 years ago during the titan attack in Shiganshina, i was present there. I also happened to have the gear in my house so I used it and killed titans back there.” Captain Levi gripped on your shirt which made you look back at him. He wasn’t looking at you but at Commander Erwin. </p><p>Like they were having a conversation with their eyes, that only they knew.</p><p>Eren looked at me with scared eyes, i never mentioned that i was present during that day. According to mikasa, he saw his mom get eaten by a titan right before his eyes. “You were there that day?” you nodded in response. “I’m still alive,” I said.</p><p>“Don’t act like i'm dead.” he sighed at my response and relaxed. “I’M ALREADY LOVING YOU MORE LUNA.'' Hange went to you and cuddled. “Join my team luna! Please you’ll be with my babies~” Hange’s eyes sparkled at the thought of you on their team. You weren’t particularly looking for a team to join, you just needed to do your job.</p><p>“As if she wants to be involved in your brain crap, that imagination of yours will be the death of you someday. Obviously she’s joining my team.”</p><p>My expression changed at his announcement. There he stood, unbothered while the other captains smirked. “Too bad, i was gonna assign her to Miche’s team.” This statement made Miche and Hange snort, trying to hold back their laughter.</p><p>Commander Erwin grinned and Captain Levi looked displeased, as if someone refused to take his orders and he glared at the blonde man. His smile didn’t falter and I gave a silent laugh. Levi noticed this and his expression soon changed to a glare to a smirk.</p><p>“What did you say?” he asked which earned the attention of Erwin. “You heard me.” He said and focused on you. “It’s up to Cadet Vastia as well.” Giving you a reassuring smile, you turned to Eren and asked if he was ok. “She joins my team, that’s final. She can’t decline.” Levi said which made you roll your eyes.</p><p>“It’s not like I wanted to join your squad anyway, old man geez.” you whispered but made it audible for everyone present in the room. Hange and Miche started laughing like crazy and I stood up and gave Captain Levi a smile.</p><p>Captain Levi stood there in disbelief from my statement. We heard his ‘Tch’ sound once again which caused the whole room to burst laughter.</p><p><em> This woman </em>...Levi thought</p><p>“Cadet Vastia, would you please take Eren to the infirmary room first and you know what to do afterwards.” Commander Erwin ordered you and you bowed in response. You stepped out with Eren and that’s the end of today.</p><p> </p><p>                                                </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So that’s her right?” Erwin said and smirked at you. Rolling your eyes at the blond man you respected and gave a ‘tch’. “You know her already?” Hange asked out of curiosity.</p><p>“Yeah I do” you replied which made them squeal. “That’s why you're so attached to her, staring at her all the time.” Miche said which made you look up to him with knitted brows. </p><p>“I don’t, are you blind?” Miche laughed and looked Levi in the eye. “You think we haven’t noticed how you keep trying to get closer with her?” Levi sighed in defeat.</p><p>It was the truth and there was no way he could deny it.</p><p>“If saving you makes you act like that maybe you should be in danger often?” Erwin teased and you knew what he meant. “SHE SAVED YOU?? OMG OH MY GOD!” Hange started jumping from excitement at the change of Levi’s actions.</p><p>“I’m already always in danger.” You said while crossing your legs. You were constantly in death experiences. Going out on expeditions and killing titans, seeing your comrades being eaten by the monsters outside the wall. You couldn’t believe how you were still alive at this point but thankful that you didn’t have to live back at the dreadful place like the underground.</p><p>“She saved me” your monotone voice said to them. </p><p>“I want her on my squad.” With that said, you stood up and exited the room. Hearing hange go on and on with their imaginations. Once you closed the door, his heart jumped out of his chest because, there you stood, waiting for him.</p><p>The strands of your silver hair hanging on your ear, your eyes a bit drowsy, probably tired from today’s events. He couldn’t help himself from wanting to touch your hair and ruffling it. He didn’t know why he wanted to do that because he just wanted to.</p><p>“Done staring, Captain?” </p><p>You asked and raised your head, hands at your back and locked eyes with him. He took a step back at first and rolled his eyes. “Oi brat, what are you doing here? Who's gonna watch Yeager?” He bombarded you with questions and you just smiled.</p><p>“Eren’s asleep in the infirmary, i’ve been told to accompany you.” Your sweet low voice said and stared at you. You were taken back from her, it was probably Erwin doing this which pissed you off.</p><p>“Accompany me where? Go scram or something.” As much as he wanted you by his side, he didn’t show it. “I’m gonna help with your paperwork, me and commander Erwin noticed it piling up so i’ll try and lend a hand.” he let out a ‘tch’ in response and you took a deep breath.</p><p>“The man keeps giving me work now he’s giving me someone to take care of.” Levi was actually glad to have your company. Ever since the issue with eren happened, workload increased because of the higher-ups which greatly pissed him off.</p><p>“I won’t disappoint you.” you said and started making your way to his office. He continued staring at you and your figure getting smaller. And when he was just about to go and complain to erwin, you looked back at him with your eyes a bit wider than before.</p><p>“Let’s get going, Captain”</p><p>Your smile engraved in his mind, it was a nice eye-smile that managed to make him gulp and his chest to feel something. Like a surge of heat just rampaging his insides making him feel hot and relaxed for a moment.</p><p>“Brat, wait for me.”</p><p>You scratched your head in little frustration and caught up to her. You were now beside her and you saw her tall and slender figure walk to your office.</p><p>
  <em> Your office. </em>
</p><p>The fact that you were taller than the man shocked him. Levi would end up raising his head every time he wanted to converse with you and you were there, looking down at him and listening attentively.</p><p>
  <em>He liked that about you.</em>
</p><p>Dismissing his thoughts as he looked up to you, pulling your hair and head close to his face, ruffling your hair. He noticed you close your eyes for a moment and scanned the features on his face and he stopped when your dark aquamarine eyes met his.</p><p>
  <b>“Hmm, Would you like some tea?” </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : Hello! I'm back with another chapter &lt;3 Our OC finally finds purpose among the scouts and maybe a bit more interactions with Levi? Actually, i've finished writing season 1 of this fic and plan to start season 2 during my break! Hopefully i write atleast two chapters? Schoolworks have been making my update schedule tight so maybe about two chapter this month of march..hng Anyway i hope you all have a great day/night to whoever reads this.</p><p>Thank you for 400+ hits and 18 kudos! Comments and such are always appreciated! </p><p>- ynnlvrs &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Warm talks in these empty spaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Levi arrived at his office after the lonely walk. Alone why you may ask? After you offered to make him tea, you told him to go first and you’d come to him when you were done.</p><p>Surprisingly, you were aware what kind of tea he liked. He sat down on his desk only to see the pile of papers that were scrambled on the desk this morning organized. What seems the messy table was cleaned an organized and all he could say was, </p><p>
  <em>‘Who touched my table’</em>
</p><p>He scanned the wooden furniture from top to bottom, it was cleaned and the floor free from dust and particles. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and looked up. “Who is it? State your name and business.” He adjusted his position and sat properly on the chair.</p><p>“Luna Vastia, Sir”</p><p>He flinched on your name and cleared his throat, “come in.” Levi proceeded.</p><p>You came in, with a set of tea in your hands. He noticed that your shirt was tucked out and you had a more relaxed facial expression. The scent of chamomile tea went up his nose and made him exhale.</p><p>Chamomile Tea.</p><p>That was the tea you made for him, you looked up and placed the cup somewhere near his reach, he grabbed it in an odd way. The way he was holding the tea cup wasn’t like others, his fingers firmly held the teacup instead of the handle. </p><p>“Aren’t you gonna ask?”</p><p>You looked back up at him as you sat on the chair in front of him. You swayed your head in disagreement, refusing to ask questions that would make him uncomfortable. It would be fun if you got close but at the end of the day you are just a mere cadet and superior.</p><p>Picking up the pen and started doing paperwork, you started filling the blanks and answered the papers only to find him staring at you. His hair covered his face but you could see the look on his eyes, his jacket now off and you could see his harness and shirt. You looked away, trying to exit your unnecessary thoughts and not cause trouble. </p><p>“You don’t talk a lot do you?” He asked and my eyebrows raised, I gave a low chuckle and nodded. “What will i do to make you talk? Aren’t you curious why i want you on my team?” You were bombarded with a bunch of questions which amused you, one thing you knew about Levi is that he wasn’t someone who talked a lot but when he did, it usually came as rude or bossy as others say. </p><p>“Maybe if you ordered me, maybe i’d speak to you”</p><p>Your suggestion crept a small smile on Levi's face but you were too busy with the papers to even notice. “Luna, I order you to talk to me.” His velvety voice said which put you on a pause.</p><p><em> First name basis are we now </em>...you thought</p><p>Looking up at him with a very teasing smirk and met his yes, “Yes, Captain?” you asked and made him gulp. “Where were you from?” Those steel tinted eyes asked you and your eyes widened. That was his question really?</p><p>“I used to live in Wall Maria, when my father threw me away, I spent five years in the underground. Luckily, I escaped and settled back at my old house. Then the incident in Shiganshina happened and I settled in wall rose before I joined the regiment.”</p><p>He stopped sipping his tea and looked at me. “You're from the underground?” He asked and I nodded. “Why?” you asked back and he stated.</p><p>“I was also from that shithole.”</p><p>Your ears perked up at his statement, a bit shocked. “Is that why you like cleaning?” You asked, trying not to pry in his private matters, he probably didn’t want to talk about it yet he did, maybe just to get you to speak up.</p><p>He bursted a little chuckle, you could see a faint smile and his eyes squinting from a laugh and you smiled at the sight. “It’s a fucking pigsty there, i'm honestly thankful i managed to escape.” you heaved a sigh and the atmosphere turned from bubbly to dark real quick.</p><p>You quickly shut your mouth and he asked you another. “Why did you join the survey corps? And don’t shrug it off like the last time.” he placed the cup down, his head on his palms, listening to me.</p><p>Your eyebrows knitted together and you placed your pen down. Taking the papers and facing it in his direction, your finger pointing on the his name you wrote.</p><p>“Sign it and maybe i’ll tell you.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and said “Oi brat, you're not the one who should be ordering around.” You raised your shoulders and gave a ‘i don’t know’ look which ticked him off more. He scanned the document, his eyes moving from every word you wrote.</p><p>‘Levi Ackerman’</p><p><em> Your penmanship is beautiful </em>... he thought</p><p>He signed the document and put it on the side. He set aside all his work and sipped his chamomile tea, getting a bit tired more then usual but gave his attention to you, enough to absorb anything you say.</p><p>Leaning back on his chair and pointed at you. “Speak.” Ordering you and looking down at you. You were about to share a piece of information about yourself, you were reluctant to do it but you felt a sort of peace and rest when you were with him so you helped yourself.</p><p>“My father apparently joined the scouts. That’s the reason he left me and I ended up being sold to the underground. With the help of my friend, I managed to escape. Me and my father don’t have the best relationship and I haven't heard from him these past years.”</p><p>You looked to your side, heart clenching from the past memories of him spanking you in the morning, drunk from drinking, blaming me for the death of his lover.</p><p>My mother.</p><p>“He taught me everything about the ODM gear and about the survey regiment, I was pretty good at it and I decided to at least be of use in this rotting humanity and joined here.”</p><p>His eyes followed yours, staring at the window. The crescent moon staring down at the both of them, shining so brightly in the dark. “I must have said too much. I apologize.” Your relaxed position turned into a straight posture, readying yourself to bow and apologize but he immediately stopped you.</p><p>He held your head in a very cautious manner, making sure discomfort wasn’t felt from his touch. Caressing your hair and getting a strand. “I had some friends in the underground. They were annoying.” he said and i raised my head.</p><p>“Where are they now?” You asked thoughtlessly and he heaved a long sigh and crossed his legs. His silence gave away an answer, realization hitting you from the core. “I’m sorry” you muttered and he just looked away. “Don’t be.” he sipped his tea once again, his eyes getting a tad heavier.</p><p>“They must be proud of you.” </p><p>He froze at your words. Memories of their death crossed through his mind, how he could have saved them. They were his only companions and he lost them. After about ten minutes he finally got to his senses.</p><p>He looked over at you and there he saw, your body curled up, head looking down with your eyes closed. You looked so peaceful, your hands were bawled to fist and he thought how cute your chest looked when it went up and down.</p><p>The fringe in your hair hanging, he envied you at the moment. How you looked so still and free and how you managed to fall asleep easily. Surprisingly, he finished his work faster than usual. Most of the time, he would finish by morning and end up getting 2-3 hours of sleep.</p><p>Yet there was the luminous moon shining in the dark. He sighed at your state, debating in his head whether to wake you up or carry you to your room. But if he did, suspicion would arise and rumors around the cadets would spread and the headline would be,</p><p>‘Captain Levi carried a woman to her bed’</p><p>‘What was Lance Corporal Levi doing, carrying a woman to bed at this hour’</p><p>But you looked so tired and deprived from rest, surely the events that happened the past days have taken a toll on you. In conclusion, he decided to bring you to his room. He wouldn’t mind you using his bed as he rarely even used it either.</p><p>He would probably read a book or drink some tea, opening the unread letters vacant at his table while you were there sound asleep on his bed. Imagining the reaction you’d have when you woke up and panicked; He found those thoughts amusing and would let out a good old laugh but the universe was on the other side that moment.</p><p>Just when he was about to carry you in his arms, you moved a bit and stretched your body. Eyes still closed, body feeling a bit sore from the position you were in. His eyes widened in shock because you had woken up, looking like you were sleeping at all.</p><p>Your dark aquamarine orbs met him, the lids still low but you saw him. Reality hit you and realized what you did, immediately bowing to him, the sudden impact made your chest ache.</p><p>“I apologize for falling asleep, I was probably not in my right mind. I’ll finish the paperwork in my room.” you said in a sternly manner, trying your best to show respect for the misbehavior you showed.</p><p>“Brat, look at me.” he ordered and you lifted your head a bit and saw his soft face. His face was more relaxed but spread of concern. “You're gonna do it in the dark? Do you plan on going blind cadet?”  he adjusted his cravat and placed his hand on his face.</p><p>His body a bit bent down to reach my bowing level. “H-huh?” Confusion flooded your mind. He wasn’t angry? You weren’t gonna get scolded? </p><p>“Don’t worry, i finished all of it. Just go to your room and rest. Wake up early because you're accompanying me and my squad to your new headquarters.”</p><p>I bit my lip and looked at him with a jumbled face. “New headquarters? Me?” you stood there, puzzled by his words. “You're in my squad.” he said seriously and your eyes widened. “But Commander Erwin hasn’t announ-” Before you could even finish, you were interrupted by his words once again.</p><p>“When I say you're in my squad, it's final. Whether you like it or not, you're mine, you're in my squad and I am your captain.” </p><p>
  <em> You were his...you were in his squad </em>
</p><p>So this is what people meant when he went serious. Taking a deep breath and gulped, meeting his grey eyes with a tint of blue. You were fully awake now and for sure you weren’t getting sleep anytime soon. </p><p>“I look forward to working with you, Captain.”</p><p>Reaching your hands to his, his fingertips hugging your fingers and shake his hands. Giving him a warm smile, your lips wider then the horizons. You took your belongings and bowed to him.</p><p>“Captain Levi, i will take my leave.” </p><p>He paused for a moment and pulled my hair, gently with force making me stumble back a bit. Our faces now centimeters apart, my eyes widened like no tomorrow shocked at his actions.</p><p>“Don’t forget what i said.” he let go and i fixed myself. What does he mean don’t forget and where in the words he said to remember. Shrugging it off, you excused yourself and continued your walk down to your room.</p><p>Levi looked at your tall figure, silver hair bouncing each step as you disappeared from his sight.</p><p>Levi let out a huge sigh, a bit guilty from letting you go on your own.</p><p>A wave of regret washing through him because he was planning to have you sleep on his bed that night; </p><p>and for some reason he really wanted to see you the first thing when he woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : HI!! i'm back with another chapter! i've decided to update both of my fics twice for this month so this is my 2nd update this month? I might update again but most likely i wont because school has been tight and im also working on another levi fic. I'm contemplating when to post it but probably during the 2nd or 3rd quarter of this year. And im so frustrated in writing season 2 because its so fast paced and im slipping scenes here and there but i've deicded that the relationship of luna with levi and erwin will bloom during the third season, anyway i've said enough and im very thankful for you guys who are reading it!</p><p>PS: I'm very grateful to everyone and thank you for the 25 kudos and 700 hits! Bookmarks and Comments are always appreciated. As always, the playlist link is below and feel free to follow and listen while reading the story :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Children of certain jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So what’s your kill count?” Oruo, your new squad mate asked you another question. You met Levi’s squad this morning, apparently they’re hand picked by him himself which means they must be good.</p><p>“Oruo, shut up! She obviously doesn’t wanna answer. Luna, don’t mind him please.” the ginger haired lady said while she rode her horse. Petra was another one of my squad mates and I just nodded in response. Eld and Gunther laughed at the commotion and Levi remained unbothered.</p><p>“Are you deaf or something? You mute? It’s obvious courtesy to answer questions when you are asked.”</p><p>“Tch”</p><p>That’s when he crossed the line, I looked back at him with my stoic expression. He was a self-centered bastard who was overconfident and someone who enjoyed boasting his skill. He had the same hairstyle and cravat as Levi.</p><p>As expected, a rip-off of Captain Levi..no they were nowhere near each other.</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe if you stopped speaking and gave me a chance to talk instead of everyone having to listen to your babbling, then I would.” </em>
</p><p>He froze from my statement and everyone started bursting into laughter. ‘Tch, you brat’ you could hear him say and you looked over at Eren who was trying to restrain himself from laughing out of respect.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and proceeded forward. “Oruo, shut up and that’s an order.” Levi suddenly said and he followed immediately. I sighed and little did I know a small smirk crept on Levi's face, clearly entertain from what just happened.</p><p>“Luna, Eren, look over here.”</p><p>You heard your captain’s voice as he pointed on the castle across us. It looked really pretty and structured well from a distance. “This is your base. We're gonna arrive in a while so prepare.” Quickly following his orders, you fastened your pace a bit and arrived there in no time.</p><p>“Luna!~ what do you think?” Petra suddenly asked and I just looked at her. “Of our squad I meant, silly.” She gave a cheeky smile and I opened my mouth.</p><p>“You guys are really respectable and even if i haven’t fully seen your skills, i believe that you guys are strong and deserve to be here. I hope to be in your care”</p><p>Giving them a smile and they stared in awe. “Glad to know that Luna.” Eld said and I nodded. Eren sat by the crates and I approached him, “You ok? We just got here and you look tired.” your worried voice asked him and he smiled.</p><p>“I’m ok, Luna”</p><p>Obviously lying, I bent down to him and said these words. “I know the previous events were stressful and the fact you found out you were a titan must be a big shock to you. Don’t stress yourself too much, I'll be here and as well as the others.”</p><p>Reassuring him, he gave a relieved sigh.</p><p>“Thanks Luna, i feel relieved..for now.” Not wanting to pry more in his business, you went to the others and listened to the conversation. “So what’s you kill count Luna?” Oruo appeared and asked you the same question again, <em> He hasn’t dropped it hasn’t he?... </em></p><p>“I’m not quite sure but it's probably higher than yours.”</p><p>You teased and you were good at it, giving you a glare he rolled his eyes and ‘tch’ could be heard from him. “AH! Who the fuck was that?” Oluo screamed, and looked behind him, only to see Levi giving him glares. The man gulped and slowly backed away, because there he was, looking at you.</p><p>His cape was nowhere to be found and he was holding buckets and brooms. “The inside smells and looks like shit, clean it up.” Captain Levi said and everyone including me saluted in response.</p><p>You took one of the buckets and asked him what floor you were assigned, apparently you were cleaning his soon to be office and he needed it spotless. Knowing his standards, he would complain on the slightest dirt present.</p><p>
  <em> A clean freak indeed. </em>
</p><p>You started sweeping the dirt out, all corners and using the broomstick to get the cobwebs on the chandelier. Whipping the floor until it was spotless. “Cadet Vastia, am i interrupting anything?” A voice suddenly spoke and you recognized who it was. You looked back at the door and greeted your superior.</p><p>“Hello Commander Erwin.”</p><p>Bowing 90 degrees, he suddenly laughed. “Don’t bow like that, Miss Vastia. It’s embarrassing.” His monotone but sweet voice said while he covered his face, embarrassment spreading all over. Instantly rising up and lookin at him you asked this, “What brings you here sir?” He fixed himself and looked back at you.</p><p>“Just checking in, Hange is here as well.”</p><p>Your eyes sparkled at Hange's name, obviously excited. “Commander, please call me Luna instead, ‘Miss vastia’ is too formal and I feel too unusual with such a title to be addressed as.” Uncomfortable with the situation, he suddenly grabbed the broom on my hands and put his chin on top of it, one foot balancing him forward.</p><p>“In return, please call me Erwin in return.”</p><p>You were sure you saw the smirk in his face but chose not to mention it, shocked at his sudden request you turned your head in disagreement. “Never mind just call me ‘Miss Vastia’ , I can't call someone with such a high position by their name.” You were now embarrassed, not only did you ask him for a favor and now you were taking it back.</p><p>“Hey brat, aren’t you supposed to clean?” Another voice emerged and I immediately went stiff. It was Levi, walking down to you with an annoyed expression. Your head started to ache at your situation, not only was Commander Erwin there but Levi had to arrive as well.</p><p>I nodded and tried to continue cleaning but was suddenly involved in their argument. “Aren’t you too harsh on your new recruit? Is this your form of affection?” He asked and the other one just rolled their eyes. “Did Hange's attitude affect you? Your awfully a blabber mouth right now.” he said and his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Well I'm just trying to impress and show off to Luna right here.”</p><p>You flinched when he called your first name, <em> he actually listened </em>..you thought. “No one tells me how to treat my squad, so lay off eyebrows.” You gave a silent chuckle at the nickname, he then faced you and called your name once again.</p><p>“Luna, how about I take you off his team and you become my personal assistant instead? I’m not harsh but blunt.” He offered and I laughed, intrigued by his offer. Levi gritted his teeth in anger, obviously not happy with where the conversation was going.</p><p>“As much as that offer deems interesting, I have a short old geezer to handle. I can't have my comrades crying from his silly insults, so you’ll have to look for someone else.”</p><p>I answered, making the two men in front of me appalled. Erwin gave a low chuckle and closed his eyes. “Keep the offer in mind, you might reconsider.” He said and I rolled my eyes. If looks could kill, Erwin would be dead at the ditch. Levi gave dagger stares and he didn’t mind. </p><p>“Well i'm going to Hange right now, anyone wanna join? Levi? Luna?”</p><p>I stared for a while, you wanted to go to Hange but you had someone to handle so you swayed your head, signaling no. “Well, see you another time, Luna and Levi.” Erwin finally exited the room and you heaved a sigh. Now you had to handle the other one left in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when did he call you by your first name?” The deep voice suddenly asked, causing you to have goosebumps. You stared at him and gave a ‘I don't know’ look and he gave a ‘tch’.</p><p>“Don’t worry Cap, i'm not leaving anytime soon.” You reassured him and his eyebrows knitted together. “As if I care, go and crawl your ass to him if you want. I don't care.” He gave his cool remark and replied with a smug look.</p><p>“Your actions a while ago say otherwise.”</p><p>Putting your hair up in a ponytail, wiping the sweat dripping from your cheek. You walked over to the window and felt the breeze hit your skin. Every nerve flinching from the sudden coldness. You noticed a spot that had dirt and wiped it right away.</p><p>Levi observed you, calm and composed. You were someone who didn’t show a lot of emotion nor talked a lot when people are many. But when you were with him, you always showed a relaxed and more peaceful side of yourself and he liked that about you. He found comfort in your presence, nothing like what he felt with others. From your eyes and hair, your body and actions, he found tranquility in you.</p><p>You were truly breathtaking in his eyes.</p><p>He wanted to know more about you but the both of you had boundaries, some lines you couldn’t cross. He knew you were curious about him and he was too and he was always curious why you wouldn’t ask. You didn’t cross the line and Levi badly wanted you too.</p><p>“Captain? Captain? You ok?” </p><p>Your voice interrupted his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed you calling him and he saw how you still used the word captain which irritated him.</p><p>“It’s Levi, you can call me that when we're alone.”</p><p>He flicked your forehead causing you to lose balance a bit but luckily you didn’t slip and fall on your ass. The burning sensation spread over your head and you rubbed it, in hopes of it hurting a little less. His face was now inches away from you and a sudden idea.</p><p>You dragged your feet and walked over to him, trying to get closer. Placing your hand on his head, feeling the strands of his black hair. His expression going dumbstruck at my sudden movement. You ruffled his hair for a bit like he always did to you.</p><p>“You're actually quite small, Levi.”</p><p>Emphasizing the word small and he gave a glare. His stoic expression turned into an annoyed expression at your actions to get under his skin. “Fuck off.” he said and i laughed. I came closer and fixed his hair, making sure the parted part was back to normal.</p><p>“Do you know how many times i had to fix my hair because you kept messing it up?”</p><p>Your hands left his hair and held your own. His heart started beating faster than normal, his body getting more warm and hot till it reached his cheeks. He quickly looked away and walked to exit the room but he paused for a while, probably scanning the area.</p><p>“Come down when you're done.” he said and you nodded. He finally exited the room, letting out a big deep breath. The whole time he was in the room, he held his breath so bad to hide his expression. His heartbeat beating so fast it could run laps. He felt his ears and cheeks flush red, he never knew you could be so brazen.</p><p>He covered his mouth, trying to calm down, his breath hitching. He clenched his fist trying to suppress these emotions but he just couldn’t.</p><p>Changing to a stoic expression and making his journey down the hall. He arrived at the dining room to see his comrades waiting for him. “Captain! You're here.” A cheery Petra greeted him and he just nodded to acknowledge her. “Where’s four-eyes?” he asked and they immediately knew who he was talking about.</p><p>“Missed me already?” Hange entered the room, eyes sparkling when they landed on eren. “Where’d you get those ideas, titan freak.” Levi sipped the tea made by Petra and sat down quietly. </p><p>
  <em> He was waiting for you. </em>
</p><p>“You look really red Levi, you sick?” Hange noticed the sudden change in levi’s actions as he cleared his throat. “What are you talking about?” He tried to avoid the subject as much as possible.<em> ‘Shit, I'm still red? This is fucking embarrassing,’ </em> he said in his head, irritated at himself.</p><p>“Captain, you can't deny it, you're really red.” Gunther said and he just stared at him, more like glare. “Levi looks like a tomato? Don’t you agree?” Hange asked them and they tried to hold in their laughter.</p><p>“Who looks like a tomato?” They look back to hear two voices and two faces. The gang widened to see Luna and Erwin enter together. “Ohhhhh~ What an odd paring coming together.” Hange joked and the two stared at each other, not really grasping the situation happening.</p><p><em> ‘Why are these two together?’ </em> Levi asked himself, a storm of quotations running through his mind.</p><p>“I think i know who looks like a tomato now.” Luna said and sat at the vacant chair, just across levi. She raised her eyebrows and everyone started laughing. “Shut up everyone.” Levi said and sipped his tea, trying to hide his embarrassed and flustered state.</p><p>“How’s your stay with grumpy’s team??” Hange asked Luna and she immediately shifted her attention to them. “It’s ok.” Giving a simple answer then smiling. “Shorty’s not giving you a hard time right?” Hange asked again, emphasizing the word shorty, teasing levi and his height.</p><p>“Not for now at least.”</p><p>Levi looked at you, expressionless but probably cursing you on the back of his mind. ‘This woman really’ Levi's thoughts said but he just sipped his tea. “If he is giving you a hard time, my offer is always open.” Erwin sat down and sipped the tea served to him.</p><p>“OFFER? WHAT OFFER?” Hange excitedly asked, Eren who was beside me whispered in my ear. “What offer is he talking about?” Eren asked and I talked back. “He wanted to get me as his personal assistant or whatever.” You whispered but good enough for everyone in the room to hear. </p><p>Everyone stunned at your response, Levi and Erwin currently having a glaring contest. “Erwin?!?!” Hange looked at him with shock in their eyes, he raised his shoulders and Hange's mouth went open.</p><p>“Talk about being a newbie.” Oruo rolled his eyes, annoyed at the attention I had from the captains. Paying no mind, looking at Erwin and smiling. “No thank you.” You rejected him and everyone went into shock once again.</p><p>“Oi, she’s on my squad, get your own dog to do you shit Erwin.” Levi said and Erwin just gave a pleased expression. “Don’t need to get possessive, don't we?” Erwin said which made the whole room tense up.</p><p>The awkward tension in the room made me shiver. “Please stop, you guys are arguing like a bunch of five year olds fighting over food.” Staring straight both at their eyes, they stopped and Hange had a ‘wow’ expression.</p><p>“I’ll be going to my room now”</p><p>You stood up, unbothered and felt the stars of everyone on your back. The two males who bickered stopped and stared at your disappearing figure. Sighing and closing the doors and muttering these very few words under your breath.</p><p>“What a bunch of kids.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Secret Night Expedition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“LUNA! We missed you so much, especially Jean.” Sasha ran in your arms and snuggled up like you haven’t seen each other in years when it's just been days. You finally reunited with your friends after the whole issue with Eren finally died down.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling your eyes from the commotion, you saw Eren and jean bickering again just like always. They met captain Levi and the others, someone almost pissed their pants from intimidation from the man.</p><p>“You're scaring the new cadets, stop.” You warned him and he just gave a ‘tch’. You bid your goodbyes and followed Levi to the study room. Petra was beside you, she accompanied you to meet the newbies which you appreciated.</p><p>Stepping inside the classroom, you saw the other members and gave a bow. Them acknowledging you as you sat on one of the tables, not the chair. You looked around and noticed Eren wasn’t here and he was the only one you were waiting for. Just when you were about to stand up and look for him, the door opened and revealed him and Mikasa standing there.</p><p>“It’s about time you arrived.” Levi said, a bit annoyed at the fact he arrived late. Looking back to the door and eyes sparkling at the sight of your friend Mikasa. “Take care of him for me” she mouthed, her hands gripping on the red scarf around her neck. I nod and she gave a soft smile.</p><p>“See you later, Eren”</p><p>The woman’s voice disappeared and Eren sat beside me. The discussion soon started and Levi explained the long-distance enemy scouting formation. Apparently Commander Erwin came up with this idea and my respects for him went higher.</p><p>“That’s it. Make sure you newbies listened, I'm not explaining it again.” Levi said and you nodded in response. “Meeting adjourned.” Those were Levi's last words and you sat up and went outside. It was past 7 pm already and you decided to go to the mess hall.</p><p>“Luna! Over here!” Petra’s voice called your name, signaling you to sit at their table. You wanted to sit with your friends first but you followed her anyway. “Why call that brat here, she obviously wanted to sit with all the newbies over there.” Oruo commented and I held myself back from responding because I just might beat the shit out of him.</p><p>You nodded again and sat beside Eren and Petra. “Because Captain Levi said so.” Petra responded to Oruo’s statement and everyone finally settled down. “The brat doesn’t want to be here anyway, why bother.” Oruo took a bite from his food and you just rolled your eyes.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“If you're trying to imitate Captain Levi like that, the moment you open your mouth signifies how you’ve failed already.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You bluntly said, making Gunther and eld choke on their food, laughter could be heard and Petra just hung her head low and banged the table from laughter. Due to all the noise we made, the eyes of the cadets were on us and we heard whispers and murmurs from all directions. “What’s the noise about?” Levi suddenly appeared and everyone shut their mouths.</p><p>“None sir.” Eld said, hiding the grin on his face so he doesn’t get scolded. “LUNA!!” you heard Hange scream your name and you gave a wide smile. “Hange” replying to them as they gave you a hug from behind. Petra and Eren soon left as well as the others. Commander Erwin and Captain Mike coming, giving their greetings.</p><p>“Hello Luna, how’s the cadet life treating you?” Commander Erwin asked and you responded with this. “At least not like shit for now.” The blonde haired men gave a chuckle and Hange was found on the floor, laughing. “I love her so much please. Oh right Luna, you're helping me and Erwin right?” Hange asked and your eyes gave an excited expression.</p><p>You guys were going on a private expedition. Erwin and Hange sent letters to your room the past few days and asked if you were willing to accompany them to this secret mission. You were curious why they would bring someone with you and why wasn’t Levi informed about it? Apparently, Hange wanted to catch new titan subjects ever since the last one died.</p><p>“Oi, four-eyes and eyebrows. What are you doing with her?” Levi stopped at your conversation, focusing on you. You felt the hot stare he gave you and you gulped. “Something that won’t concern you.” Erwin answered. Captain Miche who was curious about it looked over at hange, giving her a look.</p><p>Hange showed him an expression and he immediately got what it meant. Levi seemed to notice and glared at the people in front of him. </p><p>“The moment you included her in your crap, i get involved.”</p><p>His grip on the cup was so strong it could break any moment. “Cap, don’t worry. It’s just some titan research.” You felt guilty for lying to him, he looked genuinely worried but you told him some excuse. “You wanna be a test subject for four-eyes here?” He asked because this was not like you.</p><p>“I have some knowledge that might help Hange. Please let me just this once.” Begging to him with hands together. He was skeptical, unwanted worries surfaced him but he trusted both Erwin and Hange…</p><p>Or that’s what he thought.</p><p>“You better be here during breakfast or i’ll kill you.” he threatened and you gave your thanks. Captain Miche stood up and went near your ear and whispered a goodluck about what you were going to do.</p><p>The rest of you guys parted ways, Levi still sat their on the table drinking his tea. A million questions wondered that small head of his. Where were you going? Why were you helping them? Why was everyone informed but not me? There was an expedition in a few days and they were doing something.</p><p>He knew that it wasn't research, knowing Erwin wouldn’t normally join those kinds of things. Erwin sure was interested in titans and needed information about them but it wasn’t like Hange’s level and you as well. You never showed any sign of interest, or did he hide it from you?</p><p>He stood up and made his way down to the office. A sudden aroma of black tea lingered inside the room. He walked to the table and found a new batch of tea, the smoke coming up, obviously still hot but this didn’t catch his attention. He stared at the little note hanging from the tray, recognizing the handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi, sorry i didn’t inform you about this but surely i will tell you soon. I did the majority of your paperwork so take it easy, some just need to be signed so no worries. Don’t worry and i’ll surely be back soon so before i come back please make sure to get some sleep!</p><p> </p><p>-- Luna :)”</p><p> </p><p>Levi found himself smiling at your little note you left, sure this reassured him but the worries still coming up. He stared at the stack of papers, neatly arranged and saw a glimpse of the words you wrote. </p><p>He sat down on his chair and leaned back. “How will I not worry, when it's you we're talking about?” His head plastered on the ceiling and his arms on his eyes, his mind nowhere to be found but the place called ‘you’</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                               </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You entered your room after dropping some things in his office. You looked over to see Sasha sleeping soundly and you smiled. To be honest, you were quite worried, this was your first time after 5 years going to wall maria and your first time out the walls.</p><p>You dressed up in all black so no one could really recognize you. The green cape covering you as you wore a face mask and getting your glasses as well. You didn’t wanna risk being caught by military police or other members of survey corps, so being labeled as thugs in others eyes was fine with you.</p><p>Opening the window and slowly climbing, making sure you didn’t wake your roommate. You jumped and landed on your butt, standing up and walking yourself to the stables. There you met Erwin and Hange already waiting for you. You met their eyes and gave a nod. Without any word, you rode your horses and braced yourself for the journey ahead.</p><p>“You excited Lunabells?” Hange asked and I just gave a forced smile. “Who's excited to go outside the wall when you become food for the titans.” You laughed at his words and stared at you, his face a bit softer than what you usually saw.</p><p>You reached the end of the city, the clouds parting shedding some light to the big wall in front of you. “Goodluck.” We looked at each other as Erwin instructed someone to open the big gate in front of you. </p><p>Taking a deep breath to face the nightly terror that was about to commence.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                 </p><hr/><p>  <br/><br/></p><p>You could feel your heart jump from nervousness. The cold wind hitting your face, you looked around and saw the abandoned houses. Nostalgia hit you and your heart ached but nonetheless, you focused on what was in front of you.</p><p>“7 Meter Titan up ahead.” Hange said and your eyes went full-alert. The titans walked around, a bit slower than their paces during the morning. “Titans don’t really move at night, that’s why we decided to bring you with us.” Erwin said and you nodded.</p><p>“Will we kill them on the way or just leave them?” You ask. Erwin looked at you with his icy blue eyes, suddenly getting distracted by the light that illuminated your hair. Even with your hoods on, you were glowing. The silver hair being a lantern in the dark.</p><p>He gulped and pushed away those thoughts. “The Rear Guard team usually handled this but now that they're not here, how about you take charge instead?” The wave of pressure passed by you and you smirk.</p><p>“Order me then, I will act upon it on your signal.” You said, mostly provoking the man as a joke. His eyebrows raised and he nodded, giving you the signal. You slowed the pace of your horse and stood up. Making sure you balanced and not fall, you released the wires and singed across the houses. </p><p>“Die.”</p><p>Those were the words you said before killing the titan approaching you. You ran on top of the houses, bricks falling down one by one. Releasing yourself once again and jumping. Flipping yourself around and sliced the nape of the titan. Its head slowly fell off as you went away. </p><p>“She reminds me of Levi, just taller you know.” Hange said and Erwin chuckled. “Are we done yet?” You asked them and Hange responded with a thumbs up. You regrouped back with them and the woman gave you a high five.</p><p>“Good Job, Luna.” You thanked Erwin for his praise and moved forward. You were now approaching the hole. Memories of that day flashed through your mind and you let out a groan. Bracing yourself for what was gonna happen, you gripped on the straps of the saddle. </p><p>Just when you were about to go out, the ground shakes. You looked back and saw titans approaching you from behind and in front. Your eyes widened at the sudden approach of the man eating monsters.</p><p>“There so fast??” Hange questioned. “Brace yourself, we’re retreating.” Erwin said and our heads turned to him faster than ever. “But Erwin!!” Hange exclaimed and I pulled her over and said this.</p><p>“If we don’t retreat, we die today. I’m sure we will find more titans for you to experiment with. Let’s retreat for now.”</p><p>You said and they pouted, giving in. Suddenly 2 titans were emerging from our left, they were a lot like abnormal. “ERWIN! ON YOUR LEFT.” I screamed and he looked that way, they got closer and he stood up on his horse. “You guys go, i'll handle this.” Those were his words before he left.</p><p>“ERWIN!!” Both Hange and i screamed as he released the wires, approaching the titans ahead. I trust him as commander but something in my gut doesn’t feel right. Just when i wanted to look forward, i heard him curse aloud. “ERWIN-” i said as i saw his wires get tangled on the titan’s feet.</p><p>You quickly stood up and ran for him. Holding the hand grips like your life was on the line, you released yourself and helped him. You saw Erwin's blades on the floor and he was unable to move. The wires also pierced through his skin, you jumped on the titan who was holding him and cut its nape.</p><p>“L-luna'' He called my name before passing out. Thankfully he wasn’t hurt badly which made you sigh in relief. Hange arrived here and you placed Erwin on your horse. Good thing you and Hange managed to fit in one horse.</p><p>You gripped on her tighter, the issue flashing through your mind as you went home, <em>mission unaccomplished.</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                                                                                                                     </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Levi sat there, pen in his hands doing a bunch of unnecessary paperwork. He needed something to take you off his mind and decide to do work. The moon was slowly going down as time passed and he thought about was,</p><p>
  <em> You. </em>
</p><p>His slender fingers wondered on the rims of his teacup. He stood up, taking his jacket and made his way down to Hange’s room. Clenching his fist hard, preparing to see you, Erwin and Hange having a conversation. He opened the door and his heart immediately dropped.</p><p>
  <em> You weren’t there. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Hello! Two chapter update this time!! I'm going to be updating this fic frequently from now on because i have other fics i really want to post hahahah. Anyway, i'm almost done with season 2 which is a relief because for some reason, it was so hard to write &gt;&lt; I will be posting an enemies to lovers or bestfriend to lovers levi fic, just depends which and i hope you guys will read that as well :D Thank you all so much once again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "The Captain's worried"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Commander, are you ok?” I ask the blonde man, who was laying on the hospital bed, Hange on the other side. It's now morning, hours after that deadly night out. When we arrived last night, we went straight to the clinic for his treatment. Luckily his wound wasn’t so fatal, he was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” He responded and the both of us sigh in relief. “That was scary, don’t you think Luna?” Hange asked me this time and all I could do was chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The terror of titans wasn't ending anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I haven’t been out of the walls, what if something worse happens. “What’s outside the walls? How is it?” You asked them, looking at the sun shining brightly. “Do you have any ideas? What do you think is outside the walls?” Erwin responded with these questions and you just stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a small bandage on his face, probably got hit by the wires. “Titans.” You simply answered and he stared at you. Your eyes staring outside, he thought you were a peculiar person.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what made you interesting in his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“LUNABELLS! Cheer up, let's go eat ok?” Hange tried to cheer you up and you forced a smile, appreciating Hange's gesture. “I’ll be in my office later, we’re gonna discuss yesterday's events.” Erwin said and you nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later...Erwin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hesitated a bit, embarrassed at what you just did. Hange bursted out in laughter and hugged you. “You're so cute, Luna.” They said and gave a giggle. He stared at you in awe, your slender figure disappearing from his sight. His ears suddenly burned a sensation as he went in realization because,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally called him by his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I'm gonna pass by my office first, you wanna go ahead or you’ll wait for me?” Hange asked, adjusting their glasses to keep it from falling. “I’ll wait.” you responded and they smiled cheekily. You arrived at their office, the mess putting you into shock. You thought about poor Moblit for a second, how could he handle someone like them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning your body against the door frame, you felt immense pain hit your stomach. You tried not to lean too hard or else the wound under your shirt would bleed and leak through. Since you were so concerned with Erwin and Hange, you failed to notice you got hurt yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had a medium sized wound on your abdomen and you couldn’t even believe you slept through that pain. There was dry blood covered all over it. Whenever your hand travelled down to the wound, you’d feel great pain all over your body. When you finally were aware of your wound, before exiting the clinic, you stole one of the bandages and wrapped the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone saw, they’d surely scold you and tell you to go get it treated. They might even ask how’d you get it and you didn’t wanna risk that. Feeling a little hot, you unbuttoned the two top buttons on your shirt, putting your hair in a high ponytail. Leaving some of your baby hairs out so it didn’t look too formal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done! Thanks for waiting, Luna.” Hange came out of the room, eyes glowing. “Found something interesting?” You asked and they nodded profusely. “Care to share?” you nudge her and she faced you, just right outside the mess table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From your peripheral vision, you saw Levi sipping his tea. Listening intensively to Oruo and Petra who were arguing like a married couple. You focused back at hange, she was gripping her notebook so hard it could fall apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if on our next secret expedition, let’s capture two or more titans??” She happily said and I just rolled my eyes. “Let’s discuss more later, but my stomach wants its fill before we become food ourselves.” You joked and she just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your really funny Luna” Hange practically screamed which earned the stares of some soldiers in the mess hall. “Oh, Luna.” you turned to the man that called your name and saw Eren. Mikasa and the rest waved their hands when they saw you. You gave a smile and parted ways with hange, who kissed you on the cheek before letting you go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Jean jumped, I looked over at him with my eyebrows furrowed. “Finally pissed your pants?” you asked, with a grin plastered on your face. “She gets kisses from men and WOMEN?? HEY LADY, WHAT DO YOU DO?”  He screamed and everyone bursted into laughter. You noticed some of the members on your squad were laughing from all the commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As expected! Girl crush.” Petra said and gave you flying kisses, you chuckle from being flustered. The other captains were seated on the table beside yours. The squad leaders having a conversation, more like listening to Hange and her theories which you didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly your whole body flinched, goosebumps forming on your skin from a weird feeling. You looked around and saw a pair of eyes staring at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Levi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the cup on his hands, he focused on you which made shiver go down your spine. I made a ‘is anything on my face’ look and his eyebrows knitted. “Hey Luna, I left a seat for you.” Mikasa patted the empty seat beside her, gesturing for me to come and I nodded. Just when I was about to sit down, a big pang hit me, the wound on my stomach throbbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW!! SHIT.” You cursed and fell just right before the chair. “Luna! Are you ok?” Krista who was right beside me, holding a new platter of food worriedly asked. “Don’t you know how to sit properly brat?” You heard Levi’s voice ask you and you didn’t answer but this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” With that, you sat down beside them and forced a smile. The wound on your stomach hurting each second.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Should’ve treated it properly last night, now I probably look constipated.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought to yourself. Hange and Mikasa seemed to notice that something was wrong but you reassured them otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Mikasa asked. You gave a small smile and swayed your head in denial. “Just tripped.” you laughed it off, hoping this excuse bought them and thankfully it did. But little did you know someone just across you didn’t. You started eating and had a chat with the others. You were glad to talk to them after a long time, glad that they’re still alive and didn’t lose their shit that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa on the other hand, gave me an interrogation. Asked me how Eren was, did i take care of him well and other sorts of questions. You reassured that the short geezer didn’t harm Eren again, apparently she has this grudge for that day he beat Eren up in the courtroom. You laughed and catch up, you were about to stand up but your body said ‘Not today’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt another hit on your stomach wound, you closed your eyes and clenched your fist. Trying to suppress the pain and show no emotion. You felt another pain on your palm, the nails digging on your skin made some skin come off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your gonna bleed at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice whispered in your ear. You looked at its direction and saw Levi standing there, teacup in his hands, eyes glued on you. Your eyes widened and you felt a sudden feeling in your chest but you couldn’t pinpoint it. “Wait, how did you know?” you asked and he pointed at your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should cut your nails if you're gonna keep clenching your fists like that, are you stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So he didn’t notice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave a smile and laughed. “Sure, when I want to.” He rolled his eyes at my response. “You're so stubborn, you know?” He says and I meet his eyes. Smirking at him as he remained unbothered. “Next unknown fact please.” You pushed his forehead back with your finger. He stood there, stunned at your actions. The heat from your touch slowly fading, he touched his forehead and rubbed the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going insane</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What paperwork did Erwin assign to you today?” He stopped his tracks at your question. Erwin? They’re now on a first name basis? He thought, slightly annoyed. “Since when did you start calling him Erwin? He’s your superior.” Levi said and started walking out, you followed him and left everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since yesterday, he said it was fine with him. Is there something wrong, Captain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when he froze, you were back to calling him with that stupid title. He gave a ‘tch’ and continued walking. He noticed that you weren’t beside him, he looked back and saw you looking around with a stoic expression. Your eyes slowly waver. He rolled his eyes and walked back to you. “Hey brat, faster.” His hand crept to your back and pushed you forward. Breaking your vision of the people outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mind’s always somewhere else, focus on me.” He said and you gulped. Your breathing suddenly feeling tingly and hot, you quickly take out your ponytail and let your hair down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just in case.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi scanned you from toe to toe, you were just wearing your usual uniform but you seemed...hotter than usual. God what was he thinking, that’s my comrade for fucks sake...his mind was clouded with lustful thoughts like a typical teenager. He was already in his early 30s yet he was acting like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi noticed you hold the side of your stomach, you had a faint pained expression on your face. “Oi brat, you ok?” he asked, eyes filled with concern. Your pained expression snapped in half and showed a smile. “I’m okay, let’s go do your paperwork.” You continued walking like nothing happened. His eyes squinted, his gaze fixed on your stomach. And that’s when he finally noticed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” You whispered, your hand on your stomach. “I’m really going to the infirmary next time.” you muttered under your breath, not knowing it was enough for the man behind you to hear. Arriving at his office, a bit messier than usual. You noticed that he didn’t have any tea so you decided to make him after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you clean?” You asked and he just stared at you with a deadpan expression. “I bet your room is more of a pigsty than here.” he seriously said, his eyes still on your stomach. Giving a small chuckle and holding the papers on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure i was done with this yesterday, why did you repeat it?” You asked, hands travelling on the messy papers with his handwriting. Now, that was a question he couldn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take you off his mind yesterday to the point it made him feel frustrated, and in order to stop thinking about you he just did paperwork...again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he failed anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was wrong.” He gave an excuse while staring at your figure. “I’ll be back, gonna make tea. Any requests?” You asked and he just shrugged. “Bring whatever.” That meaning, any. He liked how you brew tea, it was different from his. He liked it so much he couldn’t even drink the tea he brewed himself, describing it as too bland when it seemed perfectly fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off his jacket, eyes still on you and sat down on his desk. It was so messy, and it wasn’t even normal. Some of the books on his shelf, unaligned. The letters that were placed on the table, now on the floor. He sighed, disappointed in himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be ba-” Just before you finished your sentence, you fell on your knees. Hands on your stomach. “Ah, fuck.” You cursed under your breath, tears forming in your eyes. Levi flinched and quickly stood up, concern washing over at the sight of your figure on the floor. “Brat, what happened?” he quickly asked and his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood seeped through your shirt, noticing this, you quickly covered it with your jacket. “Sorry, i slippe-” You tried to stand up but your legs wouldn’t cooperate. Silently wiping the tears that fell from the pain, you tried to stand up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi went close to you, really worried. “I’ll get the tea-” you said and he quickly replied with this. “Don’t move.” He said and you didn’t bother to listen, trying to prove that you were ok when you clearly weren’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to stand up again, but failed. Levi went even closer and caught you in his arms. Your hands were on his, his eyes widened. Your hands tugged on his shirt, head hung low as you tried to hide your small sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna.” He said your name and you immediately looked up. Eyes meeting his steel gray eyes. His eyes widened at your face, tears slowly falling from it. You tugged on his shirt harder, “L-levi, it hurts.” You say and his eyes moved to your stomach. His heart dropped at the white colored shirt that was now stained red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened.” He growled at your state, angry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell happened to you? </span>
  </em>
  <span> You looked fine this morning, yet he failed to notice how you were hurting inside. “Just a scratch, nothing serious.” You responded and he got angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just get it checked in the infirmary,-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so stubborn, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when you stopped talking, sighing at his revelation. He suddenly lifted you up, his hands on your legs and head. Carrying you bridal style and placing you on the couch across the room. “Take it off.” He ordered and I looked at him, wide eyed. You hesitated for a moment but this was the only way so you did as he told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t like this, not one bit. He didn’t like his emotions as well. Whatever he felt when he was with, he loathed it but he wanted it so bad. The feeling of comfort he had with you was different and he was worried he might get too attached. He looked back at you, your shirt already off and black sports bra on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s what he didn’t notice, his eyes dropped at the wound on your stomach. He sighed as his heart sank down, words couldn’t explain how much that pained sight of yours terrified him. He went into the bathroom in his office and grabbed the first-aid kit. You closed your eyes, trying to hold the pain for now. You heard his footsteps and tried to sit up but he immediately halted you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid.” He gritted his teeth. The wound was bigger than you thought, it reached your back. Levi put the antiseptic, you bit your lip trying not to flinch from the pain. His head hung low, probably annoyed or disappointed that he had to do this instead of the nurse doing it instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get this?” He asked while bandaging the wound on my stomach. Thankfully it didn’t require any stitches which made you sigh in relief. You looked at him, trying to come up with a believable excuse. “Where did you go last night.” You gulped, you expected this but you didn’t know how to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t reply, making him groan. He heard some footsteps outside and stood up. “Hey.” He said and made some of the soldiers flinch, intimidated by his sudden call. “Yes Captain!” They saluted and Levi immediately ordered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get Hange.” He ordered and they quickly nodded and ran to his office. “Shit,” you cursed, if he was gonna get Hange, chances are he’ll question them about last night.  He walked up to me, head still down, his eyes closing as he said this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t ask you to answer if you don’t want to, just tell me if you're ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and you felt your stomach turn, he had such a vulnerable expression on his face but he hid it, but it was enough for me to notice. “Levi, i’ll be ok.” You gave a smile of reassurance and just before he could say something, the door bursted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEVIII!! WHAT’S UP- Luna?” Hange’s happy expression dropped when they looked at me. “Last night?” They mouthed, not letting Levi hear the conversation you were having. You nodded and they covered her mouth in shock. “What did you do last night?” Levi asked, serious now. Hange warily looked at you and you didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were in my office, we discussed some titan theories and exp-” Hange was interrupted by Levi and said “Don’t lie.” They gulped and kneeled down before me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'M SO SORRY LUNA, I DIDN’T NOTICE. IF ONLY I WAS THERE TO ASSIST YOU IN SAVING ERWIN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange cried their heart out and my mouth went agape. “Shh.” You told them to keep quiet as they confessed their actions from last night. You looked back at Levi who had a confused expression, his eyebrows knitted together at Hange's words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save Erwin? Was he in danger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi asked and you nodded. Biting your lip and contemplating if you should just say what happened yesterday. “WE WERE IN WALL MARIA!” Hange screamed and you closed your eyes. ‘I don’t wanna clean the stables’ That was your concern, you made a guilty face and face palmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” He said in a shocked expression. “You were in Wall Maria?” He stared at me in the eyes and asked this. He sat down on his chair, shocked at your words. “Yes.” you replied and he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really wanna die early brat?” He asked and I shut my mouth. He slammed the table, rage flaring in his eyes. “You're crazy.” Levi never expected you to go somewhere behind his back. It was fine if you went to the city or somewhere but Wall Maria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s basically asking for your grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck where you doing in Wall Maria?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked you, arms crossing and tapping the floor lightly with his foot; waiting for your answer. “Hange wanted to catch titans.” You said and he looked at you in disbelief. “Let me guess, you got hurt by one of the titans?” He asked and you agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the titans got Erwin’s blades and threw it, I was gonna dodge it but I was too late and he was tangled in the titan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi raged out of his seat and walked through the door. Your gut says something bad would happen if you let him out the door. “Levi-” Hange called him but it looked like he wasn’t listening so I rushed by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering all your strength, you stood up and ran to him. Your legs fail you and end up falling near his feet. “LUNA!” Hange screamed, Levi’s eyes went big and squatted to my level. “Luna.” He said my name, I tugged on his sleeve trying to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go to him. Please don’t cause more problems.” You begged him. He sighed giving in to you, he lifted you up and placed you on the couch. He stared at your wound, his hand crept to yours and held it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not going anywhere, without me and without my orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and looked at him, his hair was messy from pulling it. You looked over at Hange who was now by your side. “You have explaining to do four-eyes.” He pointed at her, glaring and Hange smiles and agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And those were the last words you heard before you passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Hello! Back again with another chapter. Next chapter will be flashbacks in certain points of Luna's childhood and a strange connection with Levi? And also, aot is ending in a few days huhu :( will be updating another chapter a day after the last chapter gets released. Once again, thank you for the hits and kudos! I like reading comments so feel free to send some in, thanks for the bookmarks as well!</p><p>See you on the next, ynnlvrs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reminiscence of Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : contains attempted sexual assault and slight violence. features gun use.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Luna - Age 7 </b>
</p><p>“You fucking murderer.” The drunk man said across the room, your hands and knees trembling in fright. ‘Why did he have to drink again, isn’t he hungover from last night?’ You thought to yourself while hiding inside the closet. </p><p>“YOU KILLED HER. MY WIFE!” He screamed as he threw the empty bottles of alcohol on the floor. “YOUR OWN MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A RUTHLESS THING!” He screamed again, banging on your door.</p><p>“You're disrespectful, you don’t do anything you bitch.” He cursed and I just stood there, covering your mouth so he didn’t hear the muffled sobs you cried out. His footsteps were getting heavier and closer. Your eyes widened when the closet doors creaked open. You met his eyes, body so stiff you could be mistaken as dead. It was terrifying to think this was the man you called father. His eyes lightened in delight, showing a smile, he slowly opened the closet door.</p><p>“Found you.”</p><p>He pulled your neck, almost choking you and smashed the remains of the bottle he had in his hand. The alcohol slowly drenching you, the glass giving a new wound on your cheek burning from pain.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Powerless’ </em>
</p><p>That’s what you’d like to describe yourself. </p><p>
  <b>Age 13</b>
</p><p>“You look like you need some help, pretty lady~ Wanna come with us?” The man across gazed at you with lustful eyes. You paid no mind and walked yourself to the ally. Rusted steps could be heard behind you and a man grabbed your hair.</p><p>“I was talking to you. You should listen when someone’s talking to you.” He gritted his teeth. “Get your hands off me.” You said while taking off the dirty hand of your hair. “Luckily you're pretty, I'll let this slide.” He licked his lips, checking you out from head to toe.</p><p>Salivating at your messed up state.</p><p>The world was certainly fucked up.</p><p>“Now pay up.” He said and you furrowed your eyebrows. God, you just wanted to run away. Run away from this hellhole, your adoptive parents that discriminate you everyday. “Your nails are sharp huh?” He pointed on the bleeding hands off his, the skin full of my nail marks. “Fuck you.” Cursing him and trying to run away, but you failed. </p><p>“Not on my watch.” You screeched at his grasps on your body, him pulling you with all his strength. He lifted you up, holding your butt as you screamed your life out. “GUYS! LOOK WHAT I GOT!” The man screamed and his friends looked over. They started riling and screaming, excited at the sight. He smacked your ass and you pulled his hair, hoping he would let you go.</p><p>They could beat you up or throw you around, just not that. </p><p>Anything but that.</p><p>He held you harder, his hand grips now visible on your waist. “MISTER! Please stop!” You cried and begged him to stop but he didn’t listen, he still grabbed you and threw you around.</p><p>“HELP!! SOMEONE PL-” Just before you could answer, your hands trembled in shock. </p><p>Because there stood your adoptive parents, standing and not doing anything and what’s more scary was,</p><p>
  <em> They were smiling </em>
</p><p>“Get your hands off.” A man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. You looked to your side to see man, in a trench coat and hat. Hands in his pocket with a smirk.</p><p>“Huh? Who are you to order me arou-AHHHHHH!” Just in a blink of an eye, the man who harassed you was now screaming for his life. His hand being dislocated by the man in a hat. “HOLY SHIT! ITS KENNY.” His other friends started screaming, glasses falling from the floor as they ran for their life.</p><p>
  <em> Kenny? </em>
</p><p>The man cried, he finally let go of him. Kicking him and stomping him on the ground. You smiled and you didn’t know why. The fear in you finally gone, you liked the sight of someone in pain.</p><p>It was like sweet revenge.</p><p>“I’ll give anything! Please spare me.” The man on the floor begged, his face being stuffed with dirt. “You're useless.” Kenny stepped on his dislocated arm, taking out the belongings in his pockets.</p><p>A gun and knife.</p><p>Those were the two things he had. Kenny looked at you, then looked at the weapons before you. “Choose one.” He ordered and you gulped, your nails digging into your hands as you clenched your fists. “Miss, don’t be afraid.” His voice said and my mouth went wide.</p><p>How the hell?</p><p>You gathered up all your courage, picking up the gun before you.</p><p>“It’s a revolver. Remember that.” </p><p>You nodded at the information he said. You were quite familiar with it, remembering those moments your father would load and shoot the gun anywhere he wanted. Sometimes even threw the gun on your face, getting your face bruised up and full of cuts.</p><p>With the little knowledge you had, taking the gun in your hands. You ejected the magazine and checked if there were any ammo. </p><p>1 bullet.</p><p>You closed your eyes at the sight, loading it back to the gun. “You seem to know that gun well, Little Miss.” He said, amused at you. You heaved a sigh and faced the man right across you. “Maybe just a bit? From seeing my father load the gun each time he was drunk, I've got the gist at least.” You said, voice hoarse from screaming.</p><p>“Shoot him then.”</p><p>He said calmly, I looked at him in the eye, shock plastered across my face. “NO! PLS NO! I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS.” He screamed, your heart was being thuged. You were contemplating whether to kill him or leave him rot in the street.</p><p>
  <em> ‘You wouldn’t want anyone to go through that right?’ </em>
</p><p>A mysterious voice said, your body tensed. You looked up and saw a figure. Your figure. It was the voice inside you, standing there with a gun in her hands. Your eyes widened at the sight, heart beating faster than ever.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Go ahead, kill him.’ </em>
</p><p>The voice said and I gripped the weapon harder. </p><p>
  <em> ‘In order to survive this world, you must protect the people you love and most importantly,’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Yourself’ </em>
</p><p>She whispered in your ear and a sudden burst of emotion awakened inside you. You manipulated the safety lever, with all your strength, you pulled back and slid the rearmost position and released it to chamber the round. Pointing it at the man on the ground and pulling the trigger.</p><p>“AHHHHHH!”</p><p>The man screamed in fear, the sound of a gun firing. The people running for their life, probably thinking they were next. Second turned into minutes and you took a deep breath. The man who was about to rape you was now lying on the floor,</p><p>
  <em> Dead. </em>
</p><p>Kenny started clapping, showing the proudness in what he abetted. “Your gutsy. Do you know that kid?” He said as he squatted, pointing at the dead man who you shot. The bullet exactly went through his forehead. “What a clean kill kid.” He smiled and lifted his belongings. “Anyway, thanks for the show. I’m gonna visit my sister.” He said and stood up. Just before he disappeared he said these words that stuck to me until today. </p><p>“Get the gun. When you find a bullet, Make it fit and never hesitate to make the first shot.”</p><p>He said. “Names, Kenny Ackerman. Hope to see you again kid.” He took off his hat and walked away. You stood there in silence, you didn’t know what to do next but; You smiled, quite proud at yourself because you just committed,</p><p>
  <b> <em>Your 2nd Murder.</em> </b>
</p><p>                                                               </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“n-no...NOOO!”  Levi flinched at your certain outburst. You were at his office, wide awake, the pace of your heart speeding up from the memories that just occurred in your mind. “Luna, are you ok?” The captain asked, worry evident in his voice could be heard all over.</p><p>Your heart was beating so fast, as if it was being chased. Taking deep breaths and clenching your fist. Your hands on your heart, your body bent up a bit but you slowly stood up after feeling the pain in your stomach. And that’s when you realized,</p><p>
  <em> You were not a kid anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your dad wasn’t drunk in the living room, ready to beat you up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You weren’t in the underground, on the streets getting pushed over and starving. </em>
</p><p>Looking around, you saw Levi, his figure up and his face looked petrified. “Shit, i shouldn’t have slept.” you cursed yourself, mad at the fact you fell asleep so easily. You despised sleeping. You hated how every time you just wanted to rest and close your eyes, you would soon be woken up, out of breath because of the memories in the past.</p><p>“Brat, you ok?” Levi asked and you nodded in response. “Bad dream?” You nodded and he walked over to you. “Water?” You looked at him as he poured a glass of water. Looking at the window to see the sky fully covered by night. ‘How long did I even sleep for?’ You thought to yourself, scratching your hair, feeling your head throb.</p><p>“You were asleep the whole day, I excused you from practice saying you had a fever.” He passed the glass of water and you silently thanked him. </p><p>‘It was like he had read my mind for a second’</p><p>You stood up, some part of your stomach still hurting but not as painful as before. You bowed ninety degrees and said this to him. </p><p>“Captain, i’m sorry for being a burden up until now. You not only cleaned my wound but let me sleep in your room. I’m utterly embarrassed right now, so to make it up to you, I'll bring your leftover paperwork in my room and do it. Rest assured it will be done by tomorrow.”</p><p>You apologized and his mouth went agape. Holding your stomach to suppress the pain like it would get any better..“Stop.” He ordered and you looked back up at him, he had this stoic like expression with a mix of shock. ‘This is really what you're worried about?’ He smiled to himself, holding back laughter but his emotions got the best of him. </p><p>You were just so <em> interesting. </em></p><p>He gave a slight chuckle which made your eyes go big. You rarely saw him laugh or smile which was unusual, he always seemed comfortable in your presence. “You have other things to worry about.” He said and ran his fingers through his hair. The ravenette then smiled to himself, really amused at what was happening.</p><p>“Care to tell me about it?”</p><p>He said, referring to your dream. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He said, I gave a forced smile.</p><p>“Have you ever killed someone?”</p><p>Your question suddenly changes the mood, it was a dark and unusual question coming from you. “Don’t answer if you want to.” You added, the last thing you wanted was for Levi to see you as a murderer.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>His sudden reply made you look at him. Realization hit, remembering that he said he was from the underground. “Hmm.” He sat up and walked to you, your head hanging low. He didn’t like this sight, he hated it. He hated how you looked so sad and miserable. He sat down just right beside you, centimeters close yet you felt so far.</p><p>“Was that what your dream was about?” He asked and I responded with a yes. “I murdered my mother, or that’s why they’d like to say.” Your statement caught him off guard, he turned to you with a calm expression, waiting for your next sentence.</p><p>“My mother died while giving birth to me. My father would remind me everyday that I killed her. I was the cause of her death. I try to think it isn’t my fault, but sometimes those words would just scream at me and cave in.”</p><p>He stood there in silence, sad that you had to think that about yourself but, glad you were opening up to him. Learning about you little by little. “It isn’t your fault.” he tried to reassure you. Wanting to believe that but your heart said otherwise. </p><p>“Your mother must’ve been pretty.” He suddenly complimented the woman you called mother and you looked him in the eye. He stared at you in awe, little bits of your hair covering your face but he saw you so clearly. Your knees against your chest, he saw the dried up tears on your cheeks. He examined your face, making sure to remember each and every detail. </p><p>The light suddenly hitting your face lightly, your head was now on top of your knees. A million thoughts cross through your mind while staring into his steel grey eyes. You pursed and you gulped. He lifted his hand and placed it on your forehead, he put away your bangs and felt the heat of your body. His hand ran through your silver hair, sliding down until its tips.</p><p>“You don’t have a fever.”</p><p>That was just an excuse to hold you, feel you to be exact.</p><p>A sudden surge of heat rises in both of your cheeks. You quickly gave a smile to him and laughed. He was surprised you didn’t look away, he still noticed the tip of your ears, red. Your heavy heart before now felt airy and you could feel like you could breathe again. </p><p>He sighed in relief, a bit happy that you were now smiling. At the moment, he didn’t want to confirm what he was feeling, he was content with what he had now. “Tell me about yourself, captain.” You were now focusing on him, just when he was about to respond that damned title got in the way, again.</p><p>“Levi, I mean.”</p><p>You quickly corrected yourself, it appears that he didn’t like being called captain, well that applies only for you. “My life's not interesting, just go on with yours.” It wasn’t because he didn’t want to share his past, he just wanted to learn more about you. “Save mine for another day, share yours.” He smirked at your response and backfired with this, “Are you saying you assume that we’ll talk about this next time?” He teased you and you just rolled your eyes.</p><p>“I mean, just what if, I suddenly die during the expedition. Then i’ll die not learning much about you.”</p><p>He stopped at your reply. “Don’t say that.” He coldly said. “You're not gonna die.” The thought of you just disappearing made his heart ache, he didn’t even know why. “You won’t die because I'll be the one to save you.” You suddenly bursted laughing, which made him squint. He thought you were laughing at the thought of you dying which made him angry.</p><p>“Hey brat, you're not supposed to laugh.”</p><p>And that’s what made you laugh harder, you didn’t mind Levi’s calls for you. You were laughing because of all the moments you saved him, ‘God he was something.’ you just thought.</p><p>“Isn’t it the other way around?”</p><p>You teased and his expression changed. “That day right? That was you?” You said, him still not getting what you meant. “In Shiganshina, you were almost eaten by the titan. I think I saved you that day.” You said and he went into shock.</p><p>“You remember?”</p><p>He questioned and you smirked. “Is that how you know me?” You asked back, he gave in and you laughed again. “Just because of that???” You were laughing your ass off and it started pissing him off. It was clear that you were teasing him, he badly wanted you to stop but your small laughs stopped him.</p><p>“You were quite small back then, you still are though.” And that's when he snapped, he grabbed your wrist and pushed you down. Surprisingly you didn’t hit the couch hard, he didn’t want to hurt you. He was now on top of you, pinning you down with your wrists in his grasp. “Watch your words.” His deep voice said and you gulped, a bit intimidated by his sudden change of aura. </p><p>You felt his breath on yours, heart beating unnecessarily faster than it should be. He stared at you, the moonlight hitting your face. Your silver hair was now enough to light the whole room. The window suddenly opened, letting the strong winds in the room. The papers on the desk were now flying around. </p><p>It was like one of those scenes in a typical romance book.</p><p>You smirked at him and whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Ok, shorty.”</p><p>You said and laughed like no tomorrow. Levi stood there, stunned at your response. You were now on the ground, holding your stomach and slamming the ground from laughing. He looked at you and your giggly figure, giving in to you. He gave a smile and said this.</p><p>“Oh will you cut it off brat. I’ll make you clean the stables.”</p><p>He said and you looked at him with a cheeky smile. The horrid expression you had on your face was now washed up with eye smiles and warm conversations.</p><p>Though the whole day you felt pain in your body, nothing soothed the pain other than being with,</p><p>
  <em> Him </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : Hi! I'm here with another chapter! Did you see the last chapter of aot? i cried so hard ngl. In this chapter we could see a special connection between these two and who knew Kenny would be involved? Kenny's role in the story will be important as we uncover more of Luna's past but let's have the expedition first, right? Anyway, thank you so much for the hits and kudos! If you guys have comments, send them in, i like reading them &gt;&lt;</p><p>PS: I have a new Levi fic published under the name 'Meet me in deja vu' , unlike this, it's an assassin reader x detective levi fic so, enemies to lovers. Feel free to check it out!</p><p>As always, see you in the next — ynnlvrs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Steps ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“LEVI!!” A faint scream could be heard from the halls outside. The voice made you wake up, not like you were fully asleep. Your eyes were closed but your senses were wide awake. After the commotion last night in your captain’s office, you ended up staying there for the rest of the night, just because Levi insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” You murmured and stood up from the couch. Your body suddenly tensed up, looking over at the ravenette who was laying down beside you. You gulped, flashbacks of yesterday’s conversation ran through your mind and you blushed in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am i still sane?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You asked yourself the question and walked to the door. Twisting the knob and going outside, your eyes suddenly widened. It was Hange who was in her uniform, hair still messy, probably just woken up from sleep. Her eyes were surprised at the sudden sight, your figure that just went out from your superiors office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna? Oh my god, Luna how’s your wound?” She worriedly asked and pointed at the wound on your stomach. You gave her a reassuring smile and replied, “It’s fine now. How’s Erwin?” You asked in return, asking about the commander who was also wounded that day. “He’s getting rest and doing paperwork as well.” Nodding and leaning on the wall behind you and asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the rush? Something happened?” She got back to her senses and held my body, shaking. “SAWNEY! BEANE!” She shouted and I flinched, what about those titans? “Found something?” You asked, interested in Hange’s experiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They died!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth went wide open and shock ran through your body; their dead? Wait how? Questions ran in your mind and you went inside the room again. You and Hange were now inside Levi’s office, he was still there, sleeping with his arms crossed, or was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEVI!! WAKE UP!” Hange screamed and you ears ringing, you were used to her usual outbursts about titans but this was different. The titans were dead, most likely killed. “What do you want, shitty glasses?” The sleeping man suddenly spoke and we immediately turned back to him. His face looked youthful for someone who was in their 30s, minus the eye bags, I think he would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawney and Beane, They were killed!” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed, his eyes still closed. They were killed? God, as if it can get any worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft voice suddenly called to him, his eyes instantly fluttering. He was awakened by a certain someone, hair as white as snow, aquamarine eyes that you could swim an eternity in and small mole under their right eye. There you were, leaning close to him, faces inches apart. Your eyebrows arched when he scrunched his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, you could get used to this every morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You tucked the strands of hair behind your ear and called out for him. He gave a deep breath and started standing up. Placing his hand on your shoulder as a support to stand up. His eyes shot up to you and whispered a small good morning, meant for only you to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi! Finally, I had to use Luna to wake you up. Hurry up! My babies got killed.” Hange cried, clearly heart broken at the fact that the titans they captured, died. You gave a sad smile and took your uniform. You buttoned your shirt and wore your jacket. Tying your hair neatly in a ponytail and leaving your bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stared at your morning figure, still not over the fact he slept for the first time in forever. Sure it wasn’t the most comfortable position, given that he slept with you the coach; but he found comfort in you, your head on his lap and him laying on the board. He remembered the short moments he stared at you just before he drifted to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truly peaceful </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all he could describe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange, I'll come with you.” You said and they plastered a smile. “Leave us Hange, I need her first.” Levi said and you turned back at your captain who was by his table, staring deeply at you. “Levi, do you need something?” You asked and he nodded. “You're supposed to be with me, wanna join the scientist squad?” His offer sounded intriguing, making you bite your lip in consideration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG! YOU SHOULD COME WITH ME LUNA. Me and Moblit will gladly accept you.” Levi stood there in disbelief, he saw how you turned your head to Hange who was squealing near the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, I have a short, grumpy captain to take care of. He might bite the heads of my comrades and I would rather not have that happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your sarcastic comment made the latter burst into laughter, tears almost falling from their eyes. “Right, shorty?” And that's when the latter broke, the woman fell on the floor laughing to death and the other staring at you, glaring to be exact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to tame a beast Luna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at Hange and helped her up. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” She referred to Levi as the beast which made you laugh. “Having fun?” Levi asked, a tad annoyed at the situation, feeling as he was being ganged up by the two women in his wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very much.” Giving him a smug smile as you boost your own ego</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Hange i’ll follow you in a while.” Her heart fell at ease and nodded. She finally left and you called him. His attention now on you, his eyes and ears all on you. “Had fun?” He repeated and you gave a smirk to him, “Was it that obvious?” His body irked at your snarky comment. “One more indirect side comment, i’ll make you clean the mess hall.” He threatened and you raised your hands up, surrendering because the last thing you wanted was to clean that hell of a place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Levi thank you for letting me stay in your office. I must have been a nuisance when we were asleep. I’ll be heading back to my quarters and i’ll meet you and Hange down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bowed and escorted yourself outside his office. He stood there, stuned at your actions. He was gonna say that he enjoyed your talk last night, liked your company and was happy for you to open up to him..even just the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you’ve walked away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You made your way to your room and locked the door. Your heart unexpectedly beating faster by the second, looking at the mirror across the room, you were red. Walking to the basin beside your bed, you washed your face trying to subside that red face of yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaving a sigh and fixing your straps, you checked your wound revealing a clean wound, with new bandages. Did he change it? The thought of him seeing your body made your face look like a tomato. Slapping your cheeks lightly and standing up, fixing your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Luna.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Someone called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared into yourself at the mirror, a figure suddenly showed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Do you blame yourself?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice whispered in your ear. You tensed up, hearing the voice that appeared in your dreams each night. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Replying to that person, he gave a short laugh and continued his statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well it’s quite common in this situation for you to feel a kind of..guilt.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice highlighted the word guilt, sweat profusely went down your head. Your heart was beating to a feeling of fear and overwhelming guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What situation?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You asked, awaiting for their answer. Your throat went dry, not able to form your words anymore. The wait felt long, seconds turned into minutes and what felt like hours. You just wanted to scream at the figure to stop but not wanting to risk the fact people would call you crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The accident.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The latter replied, your stomach instantly dropped, making you drop on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Memories of your childhood flashed, your screams and cries resonating in your ears. <em>The accident. You were the accident. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your ears started ringing, past nightmares suddenly went through your mind. “Please stop.” Closing your eyes tight, hands in your ears trembling on the floor. You wished for everything to stop, to end; just let me go were the words you wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was there, a tray of tea in his hands. His hands went cold at the sight of you on the floor, the steam of the hot tea he brewed wasn’t enough to warm up the room. You were crawled up, hands covering your ears, nails digging the skin and eyes closed tightly. He saw the tear marks on your cheeks, your eyelashes drenched in your tears. Quickly placing the tea on the table, he slowly walked and kneeled down to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached his hand out, waiting for you. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to hug you so bad, reassure you, have you in his arms as he washes the worries away but he knew the boundaries the both of you had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line that was yet to be crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, at the end of the day he’s still your superior and you're his subordinate. You saw him, the raven haired man you called captain was now beside you, again. It hasn’t even been hours yet minutes since you parted ways but there he was again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing his hand reached out for you made your heart go warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, you reached out for him, placing your cold tips into his warm palm. “Are you ok?” He asked. Instead of replying you intertwined your fingers with his. He flinched at the sudden gesture but appreciated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering up the left over confidence you had, you were crushed at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me when you're ready.” He stood up slightly, he now seemed bigger than you. He pulled you into his embrace, his head resting on top of yours that hangs low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it my fault?” You asked but he couldn’t answer. Instead of words, he tightened his grip and held your head close to his. He wanted to comfort you now, god he imagined the times you must’ve broken down like this, alone with no one to lean on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what happened, but don’t keep blaming yourself, Luna.” The way he said your name made you smile a bit, he was quite proud at the achievement. You let go of his hand, he was quite disappointed but he knew that it wouldn’t last forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked to the table and poured two cups of tea, one for you and one for Levi. Once you finished, you gave it to him and he nodded as a thanks, leaning his back on the stone wall behind him and staring at you. Your eyes were stuck staring at the tea, you hadn't drinked it, the ounces of water felt like an ocean your eyes could swim in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh and circling your thumb on the rims of the cup. “That was one of my panic attacks, or that’s what i like to call them.” You said, eyes still wandering around the room. After you held hands with him, you felt embarrassed enough for you not being able to look at him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It usually happens at night but i guess it could happen in the morning.” You sighed at your vulnerable state, remembering the times your roommate mikasa would wake up to you screaming and panicking. She would hug you and comfort you but end up falling asleep later on. You would stay there, wide awake until morning rises and feel drained the following day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna, are you sure you’re ok?” You locked eyes with Levi, staring at his steel orbs, looking for an answer but it never came. “I will be.” His heart went at ease at your answer, but he said that too soon. “I have to be.” Unwanted motives crept by Levi, he didn’t wanna let them out but you were just too stubborn for your own good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No brat, you tell me right now if you're hurt. Not the past luna, not the future luna, but the luna in front of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears burst from your eyes, you tried to hold your emotions while he spoke but it came pouring in the end. He rushed by your side slowly and sat on the bed beside you. Your head hanging on his shoulder as he held you in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did your emotions only come screaming when you were with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the present question on your head, as well as the memories of your father who wanted to just take your life just like you did to the woman he loved. You were too young for you to understand but you forced that maturity in you. Having to be independent with no one to lean on, it was hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t kill her, I swear. I never wanted to, I never wanted to hurt anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted..someone or something. Am I wrong for wanting affection? Words of affirmation. Am I selfish for just thinking of myself for once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your words were jumbled up, taking deep breaths every second because your heart was having an anxiety attack. Your chest going up and down at a fast pace and Levi could only watch and ‘shh’ you. He was trying to let you catch your breath before you pass out. “Luna.” He called out your name, the time felt like it stopped, just you and Levi stuck at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must’ve been hard right?” His expression softened, he tried to match a more calm and soft look to mask you in comfort. Not his insult or down to earth advises. He still wanted to be true with you, just a bit slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel what you’ve been through, having to be independent because you can't trust anyone. And when you finally find someone, they end up hurting you, leaving you in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what it feels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind wandered at the distant memories of his past, how his mother fell ill and was at her deathbed, his uncle visiting him and being the father he never had but ended up leaving you with no specific reason. Having to live alone in the underground with lurking malevolence just waiting to unleash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to be selfish in this lifetime. It’s our only way to live.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His advice hit like home, because it was true. This world that you lived in was truly selfish. Not everyone was aware of the terrors outside that wall, they assumed that these walls would protect them till their last breath but look where we are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck.” You smiled at yourself, he gave a slight chuckle at the language you used, still not used to the fact someone like you loved foul language. “You get it now brat?” He asked, you squint your eyes at the nickname again. “Anything but brat.” You pleaded and his face formed a small smirk, “Why is that?” He asked, attempting to be ignorant because he truly was amused at calling you a brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were a brat anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just no, call me by my name or something? I regret being casual with you now.” You were joking and he knew that. “I should call you something that you are, a brat that is.” Standing there in disappointment you replied this. “Tch.” You were trying to copy him, trying to get under his skin and it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying something brat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever makes you sleep at night, grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze at the nickname you, “Grandpa?” You laughed at his reaction, he was a bit older than you but he wasn’t that old. “Brat, I'm only in my 30s” He seriously said, giving me glares and I shrugged it off, “Sure gramps.” He stopped again at your response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Gramps...huh.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mind it for now, but it will get you in trouble soon, he thought. But what was more important that you were smiling now, he was now relieved to see the lightness in your face. “Anyway, Captain why did you go here?” You asked, curious why he suddenly went here instead of meeting downstairs like you planned. “Figured you got into another accident.” He lied, he just wanted to see you that’s why, he tried to hide it and keep it low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I told you to call me Levi.” He seriously said and I just rolled my eyes. “I should switch it up from time to time, it's fun seeing your expressions change.” Teasing him and moving your face closer to his, he gulped at the sudden pressure and gave a glare trying to hide the nervousness he had that moment. “Fuck off brat.” You chuckled and twisted the doorknob. “Sure, short stack.” You replied and he stood there in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Another nickname’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought, not knowing the other list of nicknames you had in store for him, mostly teasing him of his height that was odd but cute in some sort of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a peculiar woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and crossed his arms, leaning his back on the wall, contemplating on what just happened. What he didn’t notice was that the tips of his ears were burning and bright red.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Sawney! Beane!” Hange cried out next to the decaying corpse of her titan subjects. Truly devastated at the fact someone had the guts to kill those monsters, Hange looked at the corpse and went closer. “Section Commander!” Moblit worriedly screamed to his superior, telling her not to get too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Eren.” You said earning the attention of the male who was looking intensely at the scene in front of him. His eyes lit up seeing you and walked towards your direction. “Oh Luna, you're here.” His monotone voice said, a tad tired from all the drama that happened lately. “What’s happening?” Looking over at the other officers who were crowding the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone killed the Sawney and Beane.” He said, remembering the day he pulled an all nighter just to listen to Hange’s explanation and theories about titans. “Has the culprit been found?” Asking again and he turned his head, disagreeing in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LUNA!” Hange screamed your name which caught your attention, giving your gaze to the person approaching you. “Look at what happened.” Hange cried and you tried to match your response to her emotions, clearly they were sad and disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange was a very peculiar person and their imagination ran wild, this is what you liked about her. You just gave her a hug and she indulged in it. Looking over at the boy behind you who was now covered by a tall blonde man, you smiled realizing who it is. Wanting to call his name but was interrupted by his conversation with eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you see here?” Erwin asked the boy, placing his shoulder on the smaller figure in front of him. Eren tensed up at the sudden touch, intimidated by his superior's question, trying to get an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think the enemy is?” Eren turned to the man, scared at the question he was just asked. Your body felt overwhelmed and a tad intimidated by the man’s aura. He surely wasn’t called commander for nothing. “Huh?” The latter responded, you felt the stare of Erwin's icy blue eyes and you flinched. “Sorry, that was a strange thing to ask.” He concluded the conversation and gulped in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange indeed.” Your voice interrupted making the men look your way. Erwin gave a smile and let go of Eren, walking towards you now. “Vastia, i heard you were also injured, and you didn’t even try to inform me. It was even worse than mine.” He scolded and you laughed in amusement. “My wound may be worse but you're more important here, Erwin.” You said and stared into his eyes. He found it hard to believe that you stared at him like no one else, usually others would get intimate and stare on the ground but you never hesitated to face him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're also important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said and you felt your heart beat faster, you didn’t wanna pinpoint what you felt because you knew your feelings were all over the place. “I know.” He tried to hide a smile but immediately failed. He gave a smile and you just raised your shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna~ Erwin~” Hange called out your names and the both of you focused on her. The woman clinged her arms around your necks and you coughed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let's go on a date!” The surprisingly bubbly request made you and erwin exchange glances. “A titan date!” Hange later added making you and erwin burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin says and the latter frowns, you smile at the lively conversation. With them, you felt at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did you know there was a raven haired man watching you from afar, watching as you cling over the commander and hange which irritated him greatly. He was annoyed at your physical contact with the man he called commander. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fist. His mind was completely wandering about what kind of feeling he felt at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this jealousy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, looking up to your smiley figure. He knew that he wasn’t someone who felt that emotions were almost completely closed off ever since and suddenly he’s jealous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was confused </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step further that day, a bit closer to the line he couldn’t cross then he realized something,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he took a step closer, you were always ten steps ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : Hi, Back with another chapter! This chapter feels bittersweet and i put a good amount of fluff for the angst were going to feel in the next few chapters. In the next, the infamous 57th expedition starts which marks our close end to the first season. I'm pretty excited because right now, i'm almost done writing the second season AND i recently wrote their first intimate moment and my heart's going to explode from being flustered. This story won't turn all nsfw once they confess their feelings or such because that really won't go as i plan for this story but their will be a good amount of intimacy so yes :D Were yet to uncover Luna's past and all that so wait for a bit hehe.</p><p>Anyway, as always thank you for 1500+ hits and kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated. Feel free to comment anything you have to say as well!</p><p>PS : I have a new Levi fic published under the name 'Meet me in Deja Vu' so, feel free to check it out. Updates are every 2 weeks because my schedule for writing that is pretty slow.</p><p>Till the next — ynnlvrs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The 57th Expedition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Contains character death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren asked as he readied his horse, “I’m about to be livestock for titans, I can die you know?” the boy gave an uneasy smile at your sarcasm. Eld and Petra placed their hands on your shoulders and gave a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll do well out there, you're gonna give those titans a kick in the ass!” Petra encouraged and you replied with a warm smile. “As if she can, tch.” Oruo passed by and joked, just before he could walk away, I placed my leg to block his path and he fell on the ground. He bit his lip tongue in the process and screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earned the attention of the nearby cadets who were preparing themselves of what they were about to face. Some were calm, others were nervous. One of them even looked like they wanted to piss their pants and cry in the corner. “I can.” You confidently say and he responds with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A serious voice asked and we all shut up and froze. Levi was there, looking stone cold as ever and you just walked away. “Nothing Captain.” Petra said and we all glanced at each other, trying to hide our laughter from what happened to Oruo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah! Who did that!?” Oruo screamed and all eyes were now on him, I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing and I looked back at Levi who had his eyebrow knitted together. “What?” his tone was now irritated. “Nothing, sir.” He immediately replied and you looked back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze turned to you, walking closer and you looked down at him. “Yes?” you asked and he pulled your head, making it touch with his and said. “You better not die today.” your eyes widen and chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise that but sure.” you teased, words with a mix of broken promises and truths. You couldn’t guarantee that you would come back alive after this, and the last thing you wanted was to give false hope that you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you had hope. And you were sure you wouldn’t let yourself die just easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what's that supposed to mean, brat?” He cocked his head and I turned back, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it’s meant to mean.” You walked away and fetched your horse. Just when you hopped on you heard horse footsteps approaching, making you turn around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked and saw a tall figure, with blonde hair and blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Erwin?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips formed a smile and looked into you. “Are you nervous?” he asked and I nod. “A bit?” I formed a small amount with my fingers and he didn’t answer. “I chose this anyway, i’m willing to sacrifice myself for the sake of this shitty humanity. At least I contributed in making the future a bit bearable then it is today.” you force a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned at your statement, he knew what he needed to do and you knew what you needed to do. He thought of himself as a selfish man, someone who would sacrifice anything just to find out the truth, to end the reign of those monsters. He always reminded himself with the words he heard young Armin said,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“People who can’t throw something important away, can never hope to change anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words hit hard, he was willing to sacrifice his soldiers in those expeditions, watching his fallen comrades die as they screamed his name. It was truly heartbreaking for him but he couldn’t do anything afterwards. He was willing do anything but,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t see himself sacrificing you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why, but he had a vague idea what it meant. He didn’t wanna pursue those feelings, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Looking back at you whose eyes gazed at the walls that barricaded them, he suddenly remembered that night where he got hurt but he realized you probably experienced more pain than him that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey brat, we have to get in formation.” Levi suddenly appeared and you looked at him, agreeing and going beside him. “Well, let’s hope i don’t die today.” your eyes were ahead and ready to go when he halted you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that bullshit, you're not gonna die today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get snatched by those titans, I'll steal you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said and you gulped; At the moment, you felt as if you were property, his property. The idea of being owned by someone brought chills to your spine. However, you lose those thoughts and move forward. You were positioned at the side of Eren, your sole mission was to protect him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not gonna die, Luna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands slightly quiver when he says your name, you had to stop pretending and admit it. You were nervous. Staring at the hot sun above you, looking at the blue skies, hoping that whoever was watching, keeps you safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did I know, there was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting into position, you looked back and caught Mikasa. The young girl stared at you and raised the side of her lips to force a smile. In return, you nod and converse with your eyes. It was silent conversation but you knew what it meant by heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Survive’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all you could think of, not that you were afraid of dying even if you knew that it were better if you were dead but, there was always a feeling, pulling you, saying, ‘Stay’ and you never knew why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All your senses were now focused on what was gonna happen. The gates of Wall Rose slowly went up, faint cheers from the civilians around us could be heard, gripping on the straps harder and waiting for his signal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GO FORWARD!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin screamed and we started moving, you were about to enter your old home, a place where you would find the good and bad memories of your childhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toll of the bell getting louder with every passing second. Everyone looked around, some facing forward, hung head low or staring at the shining sun above you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering Wall Maria felt like Deja Vu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if you weren’t there days ago, but this was different. It was daytime, and you could see everything so clearly. Passing by the houses people used to live on, the streets where people used to laugh and play were now gone. Seeing your reflection from the broken remnants of glass made your heart ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t focus on them though, you had to move forward with your team and stay in position. Levi explained the formation Erwin made, it was used during most expeditions and it was called the ‘Long Distance Enemy Scouting Formation’. This formation's goal was to avoid titans and avoid casualties as much as possible. It would be hard if all the cadets would kill the titans in their way, it was too risky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A red flare is fired when a titan is spotted; when this is seen, it allows Erwin to fire a green flare to guide the other soldiers to a path they can avoid titans. Others will also fire green flares to inform everyone around and group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was smart and very well-planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wasn’t called commander for nothing. Shoving your thoughts back in the deep end of your mind, you look ahead and turn to your right only to see Eren look at every direction possible. From the small distance, you could see the anxiety in his eyes. “Eren, focus.” you warn, making sure he doesn’t do anything that would jeopardize the formation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were now outside the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind blew over your skin, making you shiver; the temperature of your body shifting from the heat of the sun and coldness of the wind. You feel goosebumps form all over your skin, making you flinch. A gush of excitement and fear washing you over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, you were out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud sound suddenly went off, a red flare fired in the sky. Your eyes darkened, a titan was now present. “Guys! There’s a titan!” Eren shouted but, no one bothered to look at him except Eld who tried to calm him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, focus.” you say once again, in a tone he hasn’t heard before. The sound of your voice wasn’t shouting anymore, it was dominant. It sounded quite like Mikasa but it was on another level. Seeing you glare from behind, he immediately shuts up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More green flares fired and we followed it, making sure not to break formation. “Oruo, you fire it.” He ordered and the man quickly obeyed. The sound makes you flinch, head starting to feel hazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds turned into minutes and we were now slowly approaching the forest. It was kilometers away but the trees were already visible. A small sigh of relief escapes your lips but the intense nervousness still remains in your chest. Suddenly you felt the ground shake, intense and strong; tremors just like most titans. Looking back, your eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a titan, and it was running. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In your direction</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren gasped and I tried to keep my cool. “What the fuck.” you muttered under your breath. The titan was over 14 meters, blonde hair almost covering its eyes. It was running towards the squad. You lock eyes with the female titan, making your stomach churn in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Levi! Why are we in the forest? What if the titan catches up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren asked, earning everyone's attention. “Tch, use your brain Eren. What’s the point of maneuvering gear if you don't use it. You’ll use it here ofcourse.” Levi says but he wouldn’t keep calm. “ODM use is better when you're surrounded by trees, didn’t Keith Sadies teach you anything?” His voice was harsh and raspy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard wires release and saw silhouettes of people flying, other cadets were approaching the mysterious titan, just after a blink you heard the blood splatter. They were crushed at the hands of the female titan.   “Shit..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain! They died, what should we do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t answer, the panicky Eren was losing his mind. His thoughts were filled with people dying for his sake. At that moment, he wanted to do something. His eyes went wide and started lifting his arm, attempting to bite it but I immediately stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EREN! Get your shit together! Do you really think turning into a titan right now is the best choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freezed, his eyes all on you. If you knew something about Eren it was that he was impulsive and carefree and you envied those far-fetched dreams of his. The fact he had a lot of people by his side who cared for him, sacrificed for him yet, he chooses to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you trust us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words lingered in the young boys ears, you were scared but you didn’t show it, being scared made you vulnerable, weak and powerless and those were the last things you wanted to feel if you ever died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steps grew faster and stronger, you looked at your squad’s faces who’ve gone pale. They were scared for their lives as they silently waited for the captain’s orders. Eren gasped when the tree suddenly broke and the branches were now falling. The female titan had hit the tree, missing them. They made obvious that their goal was capturing Eren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so fast. In these trees, there's no way to foresee and evade its attacks.” Gunther warily says, “Captain, let’s switch to maneuvering gear!” Petra screamed and he looked back at her but nothing came. More soldiers approached the titan running after us, but before they could even land their attack, she grabbed the wires of their gear and pulled them forward, smashing him into a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to </span>
  <b>
    <em>die.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Their expressions darkened, petrified from what just happened. “Captain! Your orders?!” Petra screamed, “Let’s go for it!” Oruo said, “We should kill it!” he added. Levi didn’t respond, “Captain!!” They screamed, awaiting for his orders but it never came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You were sick and tired of the screams of your comrades and needed an answer right here, right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, say something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your voice screamed, begging for his response. His mind finally snapped and went into action, he was waiting for the exact moment and you reminded him exactly what their mission was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, cover your ears.” Silence overtook us, we quickly followed his order. foAs you covered your ears, he took out a flare gun and positioned it upward. With the nozzle facing the sky, he took his shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bang!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fired. Your ears started ringing from the sudden impact of sound — an acoustics signal? The sound made you shift your seat, the horse ride being more uncomfortable than you realized it was. Pressing your ears harder in hopes for the ringing to stop, your eyes started feeling drowsy. Your ears were tired of all the screams and sounds, the loud voices made you remember the screams you heard as a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi noticed how your eyelids were on the verge of closing; you with no expression looking like you were about to pass out any moment. His worries started to rise, the life in your eyes fully drained. Looking back at the female titan, it stopped for a moment. Levi looked at Eren right in the eye and asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me, what is our mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it to act on the impulse and heat of the moment? Let me answer it for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was staring into him, words dug deep into his mind. “It is our mission to keep you alive, whatever the cause, don't you dare forget it.” Everyone’s eyes went serious, the moment they were reminded of their mission, they quickly acted. “We continue on horseback, am I clear?” Levi said and we responded. “Yes sir!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However Levi's words didn’t stop the kid from saying what he wanted to say, his focus was still on the titan chasing us. “Eren!” You screamed, “Don’t focus on it, you better focus on your ass and keep speed or else you’d be digging our grave yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You knew well he was worried about the other soldiers getting killed but you had to get through that thick skull of his and remind him why he was here in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but-” He stuttered. “Keep moving forward!” Eld commanded, but shortly after that, the titan had killed one in the back already. “There’s still one left! We can save them if we-” the boy was interrupted by a raged Petra. “Do as your told eren, keep forward!” she scolded, “Do you want me to leave my comrades to die?!” He retorted and Petra agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren please listen to us and do as the captain says, stop whining!” You screamed on the top of your lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just listen, stop acting useless and start acting like a soldier!” Oruo added, they didn’t want to be harsh but in situations like this, there’s no guarantee if they’ll be back alive and they don’t wanna risk anything further. Eren didn’t listen, his thoughts still clouded with his own ideals and what he thought was right to do at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly placed his hand in a position where he could bite it and before he could do anything I immediately scolded him. “Eren! Stop, what the hell?” He stopped his tracks, his hand still on his mouth as he listened intently to what I had to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're only allowed to go on titan form if your life is in extreme danger. That was the agreement remember? You swore eren! Eren!” You called out his name, his teeth meeting his skin, fear overtook and your chest felt heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t blame you,” Levi suddenly spoke. “Do as you'r conscious tells you,” he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Eren didn’t know what to say, “But listen Eren, you're not inherently evil, being a titan doesn’t make you a monster.” Levi chose his words carefully, even if the boy was his squad mate or even if he was a titan, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if he goes rampage and berserk and starts killing everyone in his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, just because we are experienced in this kind of situation, doesn’t mean it goes out our way. No matter what choice you make, there's no guarantee that it would be the right one. You are free to choose, you can trust yourself or trust the comrades who are willing to put their life on the line for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve never heard Levi talk so much at once, Eren truly was someone hard to reprimand. He was a stubborn kid, someone who rushed into things but you can’t change him. He is he and he was humanity’s only hope right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the end, you choose what you choose. If it so happens that the choice you made had the least regrets then good for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ended his statement, not sure if the brat understood anything he said. He couldn’t blame eren for what he chose, it was up to him to do what he wanted. All he hoped was he didn’t have to face the consequences of the choice he made. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eren, trust us.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You said, making him stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories of his time with the squad flashed through his mind, remembering all the experiments and talks they had. It was short but memorable for the boy, it made him experience the cadet life. They treated him with kindness despite being considered as ‘humanity’s biggest enemy’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up Eren! Make a choice!” Levi shouted and Eren replied within seconds,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’ll go with you!” He screamed, a silent sigh escaped my lips, the beads of sweat now falling to the ground. But the relief of trust from him slowly faded when you heard the crying scream of the soldier who was in the hands of the intelligent female titan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The titan suddenly sped up, body now lowered and feet running faster than before. “The target is speeding up!” Eld said, informing everyone. “Keep moving! We're gonna outrun it!” orders came out of Levi’s mouth and we followed with no hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘The woman inside that titan has her eyes on Eren. Complete the mission’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those the words you kept repeating in your mind, you looked back at the boy who still had lots on his mind. The boy was truly stubborn but you were thankful for him that he trusted us. We continued moving forward, I looked front and saw faint silhouettes of people. We passed by soldiers who had their ears covered, awaiting for someone’s signal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finally passing some soldiers and trees, shocked expressions were plastered on your comrades faces. Your ears were now welcomed by the scream of a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Erwin screamed and grappling hooks fired from all directions, the metal directly hitting the body of the female titan. After 30 seconds, the hooks stopped and were stuck on her. Your eyes widened at what happened, your mind in great shock</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So this was their plan all along?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hitch your horses a little further ahead, then switch to omni-directional gear.” he orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna leave now. Luna, you're with me.” he says to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eld is in charge of the group for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched when he suddenly mentioned your name, gaze now fixated on the man who called your name.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I was going with him? Don’t tell me back to the titan there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> But instead of asking why, you followed orders and stood up on your horse, Levi also doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hide Eren to a good distance away from that titan.” Those were Levi's last words before bringing himself up to the tree. “Watch mine, please stay safe.” Those were the words you said to them before going up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren,” you called out the boy's name and his attention was now yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything stupid.” And with that you pressed the hand grips and flew to the tree, landing right beside Levi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any words exchanged, the both of you went to where the titan you caught was. “Why did you ask for me?” you asked him and he just gave an annoyed response. “You’ll know when we're there.” you stopped, knowing you wouldn’t get an answer now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both of you arrived and landed on the branches of the tree where Erwin stood by. He saw the both of you fly in but his eyes gave a smile, looking like he expected you to come. “So you came.” Erwin said and I just stood there in shock. “So, i was supposed to be here but you guys didn’t bother to tell me?” Your hands now on your waist, giving them an unbelievable expression. “I thought Levi told you?” He assumed and you just gave the man a glare, “This geezer doesn’t tell me anything.” Erwin slightly smiled, amused at your comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Done flirting?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The small man beside you irritatedly said, you nodded in response and he began talking. “It looks like she’s been restrained.” he said and Erwin replied, “We shouldn’t get our guard down yet.” you looked back at the blonde haired titan, scanning its features and body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden memory hit your brain, a blonde woman with a fighting stance flashed through your mind. “She looks oddly familiar.” you mumbled under your breath, enough for the two men to hear. “Do you know her?” Levi questioned and you contradict his question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a clue.” he sighs and looks back at Erwin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm quite impressed you managed to lead her here.” Erwin complimented, making the man look down. “The credit should go to the rear squad, they gave their lives fighting her.” When he finished talking, your eyes took a dark turn, looking back at the blood that flew across them and screams of help that traumatized you. “Thanks to them, we will be able to see whoever is inside that titan’s nape.” you said as your head hung low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope they’re not shitting themselves inside there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to laugh but your head stung, a migraine over taking you which made your head throb. The two men seemed to notice this and asked at the same time, “Are you ok?” you stopped your track and your breath hitched, turning your head back to them and replying with a forced smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will be.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were always the words you chose to say if anyone asked if you're fine, not ‘i'm not’ or ‘i’m fine’.</span>
  <em>
    <span> You always forced yourself to be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are we gonna bust her up?” you asked while preparing the blades, Levi did the same. “Wait.”  Erwin halted the both of you and stepped forward, “Waves two and three, fire! Use the reserves too.” More grappling hooks suddenly fired, taking you a back. Just when you were about to say something, someone called your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH? LUNA! You're here!” Hange called and you gave a smile, your chest felt a bit lighter hearing her voice. “Fire!” Commander screamed again and Hange immediately released the left over grappling hooks. “Luna! Look we caught it!” Hange’s face was now flushed which you found funny, that person was truly fond of titans. “How do you like that? Now you can't move an inch, or you never will. If your wound heals, the stiffer your joints will be.” Hange gave a smug look at the titan, laughing at what she accomplished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we gonna give her a welcome or we have to make it grand?” you ask and Levi just stared at you. He didn’t have anything to say but he was worried about what was gonna happen next. You saw Captain Miche approach and Levi step forward and both jump at the titan who had her hands on her nape. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was smart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened in a flash, you were expecting slices and blood coming out of the titan but all you heard was the shattering of blades. The female titan had the ability of hardening a part of its skin, “Tch.” Levi said, annoyed because he wasn’t able to cut the person open. Captain Miche signaled Erwin and he immediately called one of the officers to shoot again, but stopped when he saw Levi on top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna ask, you're okay with me cutting your limbs from the joints right? If I'm not mistaken they’ll grow back, your actual body that is.” Levi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was gonna do something again but it was too late. The female titan then started to scream, a loud roar made everyone stop what they were doing, covering their ears from the loud cries and screams from the titan they captured. Your ears started ringing again, feeling the tinnitus in your ear. “Ah!” You yelped, your eyes now shut as you were on your knees. Erwin looked back at you, shocked. He quickly rushed by your side and bent down at your level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna, are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could faintly hear his voice, the ringing in your ear couldn’t stop. Tears started forming in your eyes, you felt pain and what was worse is that you couldn’t hear anything. “Luna, Can you hear me? Cadet?” Those were the words that he asked, but you couldn’t hear it. You were on the verge of tears but the strong-willed self in you suppressed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But suddenly, your mind and sight went dark. Though you were completely conscious, it felt like someone covered your eyes and blocked your sight. Staring into the dark abyss, you hear a voice call you out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t leave me’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> a little voice whispered in your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll protect you’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the little child who seemed like a girl whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl held a teddy bear in her hands, however, she had no face. Even if you couldn’t recognize her in your memories, the voice you heard felt very familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not now, but, I'll protect you. Help them for now please?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she begs, giving her hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, she disappears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at present, Levi has taken notice in your condition, his eyes worried at your state. When he saw Erwin rush by your side, he knew something was wrong. Just before he could come to you, he was interrupted by Miche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming, I can smell them.” A serious Miche approached the both of you, “From what direction?” Erwin asked, his hands still wrapped around your ears. “From every direction, all of them. Fast and dozens.” He replied, then proceeded to ask if you were ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of guilt and fear overtook you, the state you were in right now felt so miserable. You felt weak and powerless, but the voice that called you out made you feel the need to do something. Getting back at your stance, readying your blades as you try to sense the titans coming. Releasing yourself, you grunt as you went from branch to branch, the swarm of titans becoming bigger and bigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You killed the ones approaching you, from four meter titans to up to ten meter ones. They truly were a pain in the ass; your muscles ached from the shift of weight. Levi accompanied you, killing them mercilessly. He looked agitated but still showed that calm stoic face of his, little did he know you could see through his facade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to attack them, but what concerned you was why they ignored your presence. Weren’t they looking for a meal? One of the titans grabbed on the female titans leg, Erwin’s eyebrows knitted together as he saw more of the monsters coming to their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All soldiers, commence combat! Protect the female at all cost!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Erwin ordered and we went into action, each and every one of us trying to kill the titans but they ignored us. Jumping from your position, you swung across and tried to cut the titan’s nape and succeeded. But as you continued killing those monsters, everyone started to realize what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even notice you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the group of titans started eating the female titan, biting and nibbling on every part possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were eating the female titan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stomach clenched at the sight, to think that they would resort to titan cannibalization just to protect their identity and destroy all evidence of information. Erwin’s face darkened when he saw the commotion happening and immediately ordered —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All soldiers, withdraw! Return to original position, we will go back to Calaneth District!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You landed back at the tree just right behind you, body feeling sore from movement. Smoke emitted the whole area, exhaustion taking over everyone’s body. Your lungs felt like burning, your heart feeling like it would jump out of your chest. “Ah!” You yelped, feeling the blood of the titan sting on your hands. Everyone was catching their breath, you thought how lucky your ears weren’t ringing as bad as before or you would have passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t wanna die</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least not today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to my squad, Luna let’s go.” He called and you followed, the both of you were set in going back to the squad but erwin stopped you. “Levi, replenish your gas.” He ordered and Levi responded, “We don’t have time, I have enough anyway.” he argued back, “It’s an order.” His icy blue eyes pierced through levi and he just agreed anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also Luna,” Your gaze averted back to the blond man who called your name. “Get your ears checked when we get back.” he said and you gave a thankful smile. He even had time to worry about you even though you still had a problems to attend to, nodding and gripping on the blades tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked back past you, noticing your state. You looked more tired then you were this morning, his eyes travelled to your ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Were they hurting? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the question that kept repeating in his mind. Blue flares suddenly fired, signaling everyone they would go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, i’ll go to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You said and he agreed, “Be careful.” He warned and you nodded. Finally taking off and going deep back in the forest, branches and twigs grazing your skin. Deep breaths coming out as you hopped from every tree. Sweat dripping from your head as you tried to call your comrades’ name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren! Petra! Eld! You there? Oruo! Gunther! Where are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought they were probably far away for them to hear you, but what if something happened to them? You tried your best not to think of the negative outcomes, the last thing you wanted was your friends dead. After the operation to capture the female titan failed, you didn’t wanna see anyone die anymore. It truly pained you but you were always reluctant to show it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traveling from tree to tree, the harness of your gear pinching your skin every jump. Your knees were about to break down, tired of picking you up. Wind picked up and hit your face, hair now all over the place and all you hoped it didn’t get tangled between the wires of your gear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like forever, you saw a glimpse of the survey corps coat. A sigh of relief escaped your lips, “Hey!” you tried to call out but they didn’t respond, looking down at the tree you saw someone hanging. Your eyes widen, the hypothesis of your guess was about to come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if the person behind that intelligent titan was part of the survey regiment?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was what you thought. Sure, you could consider this an enemy from outside the walls but it chased Eren. It was probably someone who knew that he was a titan, if it came from outside how would they know? Looking back at the hooded soldier, a glimpse of its blonde hair met your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Female titan.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You realized who it was, your teeth gritted at the sight. Just when you were about to approach the soldier, you saw the person hanging from the tree. Your heart dropped at the sight of Gunther hanging from the wires,</span>
  <em>
    <span> dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Halting for a moment, a million possibilities flew through your mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your squad mate has just been killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You couldn’t describe how much pain you felt from seeing Gunther’s hanging body. You didn’t even take the time to catch your breath and immediately looked for everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips trembled at the sight of your friend Petra, her body smashed into the tree. Her eyes were barely closed, her blood splattered everywhere in the grass. You followed that trail of blood and saw Oruo’s and Eld’s body. God you wanted to scream from pain, your heart clenched at the sight. Closing your eyes and feeling a deep lump in your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHH!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You screamed, tears coming out of your eyes. Your throat felt dry, eyes sore and heart in pain. Every time you blinked, your eyes felt like they were tortured with needles. Chest feeling like you were being stripped of the air you breath. God, you were in agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of their dead bodies reminded of what lies outside the walls. Just then, ground tremors could be felt which caught your attention, a gust of wind hit your face and a big zap of electricity woke up your nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone transformed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big roar was now heard and you could recognize it a mile away. You were about to approach them until you heard a certain girl scream your name. “Luna,” looking back to see Mikasa, worried mirroring in her eyes. “Where’s Eren?” she asked and I pointed deep into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he transformed-Ah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood fell from your neck making you wince in pain. You saw your hair tips already drenched in blood. The sight made your gore in disgust, without hesitation you chopped it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa asked and you nodded, jumping back into the forest and going in the titans direction. Your long hair was now uneven, but it made at least one of your worries go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mission was to protect Eren, even if it means risking your life right now.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Levi was now done replenishing his gas, he was utterly annoyed that you went into the forest alone. Who knows? You could’ve been eaten by a titan or even died. His heart clenched at the thought, he didn’t know what to feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wanna feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he wanted was to confirm what he was feeling then regret it afterward. When he travelled back in, his eyes darkened at the sight of his fallen soldiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gunther’s ,Eld’s ,Oruo’s and horridly Petra’s as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi showed no expression but it pained him to see them. Even if he didn’t show much that he cared, he still valued them as people and respected them either way. He walked past Petra’s body and his heart dropped, like his unwanted wishes coming true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because what he saw truly frightened him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strands of your hair drenched in blood. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Guess whose about to write the last chapter of season 2? Anyway hi! I'm back again with another update and sorry if i'm late, i had to revise it again before posting and there was a lot of editing to do. This chapter focuses on the events of the 57th expedition and so on. This was a pretty worded chapter so i hope it isn't to much. Plus, slight spoiler for the last part of season 2 i'm writing, there will be a lot of chopped heads and nsfw HAHHAAH i doubt you'll remember it by the time i publish but just a little spoiler! </p><p>Anyways, thank you for the reads and kudos. Bookmarks are highly appreciated! Feel free to comment if you have something to say.</p><p>PS: I have a new Levi fic published under the name 'Meet me in Deja Vu' so, feel free to check it out. Updates are every 2 weeks because my schedule for writing that is pretty slow.</p><p>See you next wednesday — ynnlvrs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Aftermath of expedition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi muttered under his breath, his hands let go the strands of your hair and started the search for you and Eren. His mind was running circles, a million possibilities of you dying just flashed through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, literally fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was cursing himself, regretting the fact he left you behind. “Tch, don’t you die on me brat.” Levi declared, hoping that his wishes would come true. Somehow somewhere in him wanted you to be alive, he didn’t like the thought of waking up and not having to see you anymore. Fastening his pace, zig-zagging from each tree. His skin brushed through the branches and twigs, some even scraping him but that didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only thought about you and Eren...mostly you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren!” he heard a scream and looked up ahead, it was you, and a raven haired woman? You were both moving your direction to the boy until he saw the dreaded female titan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She already transformed, again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his thoughts didn’t last long. He looked up to see young Eren, getting bitten by the female titan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucker.” As he hears you curse, rage plastered between that stoic face of yours. You were angry, agitated, guilty, in pain. Rushing by the titan, the both of you tried your best to land attacks on her. Turning around and slicing parts of her shoulder, face and everywhere possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was worried about Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mission was to protect Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoke came out from all the cuts. “Give him back!” Mikasa managed to slice her joint, making her fall on the ground. You sliced through her hand but got pushed back when she hardened her skin like before. “Shit.” you curse, hanging from the tree and looking at the broken blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Mikasa was about to launch her attack and yours as well, she was retrieved by a certain someone. “Levi!” You screamed. His focus was still going back when the young woman struggled in his grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay back for now.” He ordered, earning a glare from the latter. “Luna.” He calls your name, with your gaze averting to him, his gunmetal eyes lock with your ocean ones. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he looked down. Afraid from your response, he couldn’t say the words he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he in there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked and you nodded. “Is he alive?” he asked again, you hesitated to answer but did anyway. “I’m sure he is.” Mikasa looks at you after your response, the look in her eyes was ragious and ready to just give up everything for the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If its goal is to eat Eren, he might be in the stomach. It’s safe to assume that he’s dead.” Levi said, the girl glaring in return replied. “He is alive.” you gulped at her response, only hoping that the boy is alive as she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you guys just protected him well, this wouldn’t have happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She added and I immediately tried to stop her from saying anything else. “Mikasa,” you raised your voice. “We will get him back.” Your eyes pierced through her cold ones, trying your best to reassure your friend. Levi’s serious expression dropped from realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I see.” he scanned the girl, “You're from back then, Eren’s childhood friend?” the latter's expression dropped as well, earning a sigh from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s give up on trying to kill the female titan, our only mission is to retrieve Eren now. We can’t waste anymore time.” Levi ordered but the girl begged to disagree. “But it’s killed a lot of our comrades!” she argued back, “If it hardens it skin again, we can’t kill it.” you replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope Eren's alive.” Levi said and you both nodded. “Me and Luna will try to tear it down, while you draw it’s attention.” Levi gave his orders and we went into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa lowered down to the female titan. While the titan acknowledged her presence, me and Levi positioned ourselves, ready to cut her open. As you positioned yourself to cut the titan, your heart started beating faster than ever. The chances of you dying now were high but you were never letting that happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Just then, the female titan turned around and attempted to punch you but utterly failed. Levi was now going in circles, his body like a circle blades cutting through her arm. While he focused on the upper half, you did your job in the lower. Wrapping your wires across her and slicing her joints. Slicing from feet, thighs and calves, hips, just everywhere. You look up and see that her vision has been paralyzed and quickly raised up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swinging your body around the tree, throat burning from your exhausted state. The both of you crossed paths and sliced the female titan’s body. Her arms now fell leaving room for us to cut her nape, we weren’t focusing on it but Mikasa had other plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl approached the tired titan and your eyes widened, “MIKASA, NO!” you screamed and Levi as well. Just when you were about to go after her, Levi did the job for you. He pulled back and stepped on the titans hand. From the impact, his left leg suddenly cracked making him groan in response. Once you heard it, you looked back and scanned him from top to bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately knew where he got hurt and moved as well. Just before he could slice the female titan’s leg, you were one step ahead of him. You made a run, passing by the man and slicing her mouth. There revealed the boy you all fought for covered in saliva. You gulped in disgust and quickly took him out anyway. Levi and you went to the nearest tree, his body still in your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren,” The girl's eyes widened seeing her friend’s body in your grasp. “He’s alive, I'm sure he’s ok, just dirty.” you say “Mikasa can you carry him? I have something to do.” You pleaded to her and just before she could respond you threw his body into her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something to take care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s ear perked up at your response. He was about to ask you what you were gonna do and try to stop you, but thankfully he didn’t. You grabbed him closer to you which made the latter’s eyes go wide. Your arm crept around his stomach, making sure he was positioned well and chances of him falling were low. Tightening your grip and facing him, “Are you comfortable?” you asked calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing brat?” he argued back and you just held him harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking care of you, captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped at your response. Even at such a deadly situation, you still happened to charm him which made his heart clench. “Let’s go.” you signaled Mikasa who had Eren and made your way out. But before you left, you took something out of your pocket and it was a flare gun. Closing your eyes tight and shooting up in the air, signalling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An orange flare?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of your companions went into shock, it was a flare that they hadn't seen before and its color was different from most of the ones they used. And with that, you took off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making your way past trees, the air you breathe felt free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Once you made your way, Levi had accidentally hit himself against the branches and his foot to be exact. He winced in pain earning your attention and you held him better. “Be careful.” You warned and his arm crept past your nape, holding you tighter. You notice him leaning towards you and burying his face on the crook of your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words repeated in your head, memorizing it just like a song. Your heart was on the verge of coming out of your chest and all you could hope for is that he didn’t notice the pace of your heart fastening. With your ears tinted red, you bit your lip, trying hard not to make the smile forming on your face grow any wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spotting the others you quickly called them to notice you. “Luna!” Hange screamed. You landed back on your horse, “Ah.” you yelped in pain as the impact of landing on the horse made your body ache. “Hop on the back.” you ordered him and he had no choice but to follow. He wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned his head on your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Luna,” Erwin called your name which made him look up. “You got the signal right?” just before he could say something, you said it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reassured and he didn’t fail to notice that small smile plastered on your face. “You knew this was going to happen , didn't you?” You cocked an eyebrow at Levi’s sudden comment. Looking back at the man, you stared him dead in the eye. “You getting hurt was never part of the plan Levi.” you say seriously, mind still focused on the fact that he was hurt which took him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save me someday, Levi.”  you say and this time, he cocks you an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need saving?” He asks back, receiving a chuckle from you.“Maybe?” amused by your response, he didn’t answer and leaned back at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s retreat!” the blonde man screamed and everyone followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, you and the rest reached near the gates of Wall Maria and settled for a while. “You should get into one of the carts or get your horse if you want.” You offered to the man who was still tugging your shirt. “Captain?” you tried to call out the man but he was lost in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain of this expedition was ruthless. His heart ached as much as the day he lost Isabel and Furlan. Because not just an amount of soldiers died but the people he cared for as well. The faces of his fallen squad flashed through his mind, his head was throbbing and running circles. In the end, they still died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he even had time to respond you tugged his arm and wrapped it around your stomach. He wasn’t in the mood for any conversation and you could clearly see that. Everyone started moving once again and departed to reach the gates. Just when he hugged you, your mouth let out a cry of pain. This caught Levi's attention but you brushed it off with a laugh which made confusion was over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whispered to yourself as the blood on your shirt seeped through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Again’, there was another wound on your stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hissing, you thought that definitely this time, it needed stitches. Just imagining the pain of receiving those stitches made your stomach churn, but not as painful as the sight of your dead comrades' corpses being thrown out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glimpse of Petra’s pale body engraved on your mind. Your heart dropped, so many people were sacrificed today and it truly reminded you who was the enemy, or so you thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally arriving at Karanesse, you heard whispers of all the people around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like there are a few more than this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s obvious that they failed again today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were screaming so loudly this morning and now look where they are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasting our money once again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those side comments made you wanna stand up and just shout at their face. But the commander wouldn’t like that. No one would want you to cause a scene especially since you were just newly scouted. Not wanting to cause any more problems than you already had, you kept your mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a man emerged from the crowd and approached you and Levi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Levi! I just wanna thank you for letting my daughter join your squad.” The man said and you immediately knew who he was talking about. Levi now stood up, his hands on the reins of your saddle. “She always talked about you and how you respected her abilities. She even mentioned devoting her life to you! A truly bizarre saying you see.” His jaw clenched at his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, marriage is too early for someone like her. As her father I need to be careful because my daughter’s happiness is all that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened, a shock expression shown on your face. Levi was nowhere able to answer something like that, not after the person the man was talking about was dead. He gripped on the straps harder and continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like those two were actually close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t wanna hear anything anymore. The complaints from the people, the screams and cheers from the innocent children who thought they were cool. Nothing was cool about the survey regiment and for sure it wasn’t fun. If only someone could tell him the horrifying truth awaiting for them outside the walls. </span>
</p><p><span>Your ears weren’t even ringing but somehow, everything you felt was painful.</span> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Left leg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You say to the nurse and place Levi on the bed. You were now in the infirmary, it's been two hours since the expedition and the mood was somehow, gloomy. Some mourning over the loss of loved ones, others eating in the mess hall and many other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears perked up when you mentioned his injured foot. You actually knew where it was without him having to tell you. Just when you were about to exit the infirmary he called the nurses attention. “Her stomach, check it.” ordering the woman, she quickly eyed my stomach and saw my hand covering the blood seeping through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God! Young miss your stomach!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of shock hit you when you saw your blood dripping on the floor. Your eyes widened at the sight, the blood was already stained on both your clothes and hands. The blood stained on your hands reminded you of your father.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-no..Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“AHHH”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The screams of your young self echoed in your mind as you clench your fist. “I think you’ll be needing sutures for that. I’ll get a kit.” the nurse suggested and you eyed Levi. “But he-” you were interrupted by the man who crossed his arms in front of you. “Worry about yourself first brat.” he ordered and you didn’t say anything anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse guided me across the room and settled me at one of the empty beds. “Would you like to wash your hands?” She suggested and I agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind. Staring at yourself through the dirty mirror, you scanned everything there is about you. Your hair was uneven, skin was dirty, a bleeding stomach and all you could describe yourself was </span>
  <b>a mess.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You started to wash your hands, lathering the lavender smelling soap. All of a sudden, memories of your father pinning you down to the floor with a knife in his hands, attempting to kill you for god knows how many times flashed through your mind. Those days where you’d have to pick up the broken shards of alcohol bottles on the floor till your hands bled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Disgusted, you turn the faucet and let the water run. Covering your hands with the water, you wash your hands again, pacing up the speed this time and scratching them until they started to turn red under the running water. You didn’t even notice tears fall from your eyes as the soap disappeared, leaving your hands red and numb. The bare skin being peeled and the stinging pain stayed with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if you weren’t used to it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing at yourself. You squatted down below the sink and buried your face in your arms. The water on the sink is still running, about to overflow. The tears on your eyes left marks on your dirt covered skin. You always wondered what it would be if life was more, convivial.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if you tried to go on in life, the monsters of your past never failed to hunt you whenever it had the chance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood up and closed the faucet. You stared at your reflection and traced the faint scar marks on your wrist. Looking around the secluded bathroom, you spotted a pair of scissors and decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were gonna get hurt, </span>
  <b>again.</b>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Levi watched the infirmary doors, waiting any moment for you to come in. You took way too long, he thought. The nurses and doctors were already done checking him and advised him to refrain from doing big movements. Minutes passed and finally, the door creaked revealing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes travelled to your face, the long silver hair now gone. It was now cut short, hair falling just centimeters past your shoulders. Your bangs were still scattered on your head but at least a bit more presentable than before. Your white shirt was nowhere to be found, leaving you in your black sports bra and the survey corps jacket hanging on your shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hail Wall Maria! Your hair Luna!” One of the nurses ran to you and placed her arms around you. Small cries can be heard from your distant chuckles. “It’s just hair Marie, it’s going to grow back.” you reassured at the bob blonde. You caressed her head and she directed back to the man across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cut your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi mustered up his courage and asked you. Staring back at him and replying with a forced smile. “You like it?” you ask and he gets taken aback from your response. “It suits you.” his steel orbs met yours and a smile of relief escaped your bruised lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, let’s get you stitched up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse called for you and you gave a fake hooray. In all honesty, stitches weren’t new to you; given the fact you’d stitch yourself up whenever you were hurt too. You sat on the clean bedsheets and got yourself treated. Thankfully for Levi, the curtains were wide open letting him look at you as you got stitched up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s suffered injuries like that as well so he knew how that felt, nothing compared to yours though. Not that he was one to judge but, getting stitched up hurts as fuck. You sat there, expressionless as the sutures pierced through your skin. “Does it hurt honey? I can slow down if you want.” the sweet nurse offered but you disagreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what you need. I’m kinda used to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled like nothing was wrong. The feeling of pain was always present with you that pain was like a numb anesthetic to what you were already feeling. “Did you get hurt a lot before?” she asked innocently. “A lot.” you responded and she just looked at you in pity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stared at your soulless eyes. It was quite red, probably from crying anyway. But what he couldn’t understand was how you could act so fine after such events. “Be careful, okay?” the nurse warned and you just gave a warm smile. “I can’t promise you that but i’ll try.” you reassured and she gladly accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, you were finally patched up. “Okay honey, all done! Make sure you take care of yourself. I don’t want to see you here again, especially those nose bleeds and fever of yours. Stop overworking.” the nurse demanded and you nodded like a child listening to their mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stopped at the nurse's words and stared at you. Nosebleed? Fever?  Were you ok? You stood up and shivered from the cold air. You were still shirtless, only your undergarments to cover you. You tried to grab your jacket but it was fully drenched in blood. Levi walked to you and wrapped his cape around you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better wash that.” he ordered and you nodded in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t in the mood for a conversation but you could let him slide. “Do you have anything else I can help you with, captain?” you asked and his eyebrows knitted together. “You want paperwork now brat? Give me a fucking break.” he cursed and you just laughed. “I’m gonna head in first.” you said and he nodded. “Can you walk on your own?” you asked and eyed his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not disabled.” he joked and you glared back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to wash your cape captain. Good night.” making your way down the hall you stopped your tracks and looked back at him. Silently smiling with your eyes, you continue your walk to your quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he admired your figure, he sure wished you wouldn’t wash the cape.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Hello, i'm back with another chapter! Recently, i've just finished writing chapter 17 and i'm taking a break. Anyway, here's the last chapter of the gruesome 57th expedition and the next will be the transition from the assault in stohess to clash of titans arc so, expect some fluff in the next chapter. Plus, we hit 2000+ hits and all i can say is thank you!</p><p>As always, thank you so much for the reads. Bookmarks and Kudos are highly appreciated. Feel free to comment as well!</p><p>See you all next week — ynnlvrs</p><p>PS: expect two chapter coming next week for the end of season 1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tea drinks to escape certain nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time check—It’s been fourteen hours since we returned from the expedition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting treated by the nurse, a shot of morphine subsided the pain in your stomach, leaving your lower body immobilized. The night was dreaded with silence, sleep nowhere present, making you stay up that restless night. Instead of the moon above quietly accompanying you, yet the silence your body felt when you stayed in your room that night wasn’t real as the world saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside your head,The voices of your dead comrades could be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their screams of help continued to haunt you till day break. Sighing, you get up and start getting ready for the day. Pulling your brush down your hair, frowning as you remember that the silver hair you’ve grown through the years had been cut short. The ends were still choppy and it irritated you greatly, but the idea of getting anything sharp around wasn’t a great way to start your day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart right now was at the lowest, however, not deep enough for you to sulk in your room all day. Stepping out made your body shift, the feeling of the fresh new morning air feeling different than everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you made your way to the mess hall, you ignored the stares you received from the different cadets you passed by. Not even acknowledging a single greeting of good morning to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even a good morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the mess hall itself was just a tad different. Instead of being disregarded like you used to, everyone’s attention was all on you—by everyone you meant the majority of male cadets present in the room. Their cheeks flushed an obvious red as they say you walk in. This causes the emptiness in your stomach to revolt in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to avoid their stare but anything about wasn’t any of your business. Spotting the gang all together, you feel their stare just like the others yet it felt comforting. Waving to them, you force a smile and move your body towards their direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was all about recovery and break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Erwin giving everyone time to recover after the terrible outcome from the last expedition, all you hoped was by the time it was up, you were all recovered and ready to move forward. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>“Brats, shut up.” Levi scolded. At the end of the mess hall, there sat everyone, blending in with the indistinctive chatters and ambiance of the place. “Eren, you must eat.” Mikasa shoved the piece of bread into the young boy’s mouth. He gave her a neutral look in response but still made sure to swallow every bit of flour and eggs that was given to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi Eren, eat the food.” Jean said, jealousy masking his words. To everybody who saw this happening, they all reacted in shock when the boy barely acknowledged the latter. The usual arguments and disagreements that turned into brawls never happened. Before Jean could have any time to respond, it was shortly interrupted when someone approached their crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” They jump as they hear your voice emerge from the background. All their eyes lit up from the sudden sight of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp escapes from Jean and Eren’s lips as they see you centimeters near their table. Scanning you from top to bottom, a blush crepts their cheek at the sight of you in casual clothing and in short hair. “You're late.” Levi’s monotone voice rings in your ear, it was the first you acknowledged that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH!” a voice screams and everyone freezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha runs and tugs on your shoulder, knees dropping to the floor covered with dirt and dust. “Luna,” She cried while you stared. “Your hair!” She exclaims and you only chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about my hair?” Acting clueless only brought disbelief to Sasha’s eyes and you couldn’t help but laugh. “You cut your hair?” You divert your attention to Eren whose empty expression quickly changed to a lively smile. Nodding in response, you take your place and occupy the empty seat beside the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It suits you.” When you hear your friend Mikasa say this, you couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However your attention was not focused on their pretty opinions, it was all focused on how you would get through the day without breaking down. “How’s your ankle?” you turn to Levi who has a cup of tea in his hands. The man paused and placed his hand on his thigh. “It could be better,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have coffee?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s body tenses up as you lean in and look around the table for caffeine. Faces only centimeters away from each other, he swallows a big lump in his throat that tastes poisonous. Venom masks the crave and lust he feels as he sees your skin. You wore a cardigan over what seems to be a thin strapped dress that hugged your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart rapidly beats, he exhales. He knew that he shouldn’t entertain or even try to understand what he felt but there was something about you that pricked the little hairs on his neck straight up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could ask him again, he looks away. “Go check it yourself,” he replies in his solid tone. “Okay.” you simply responded and stood up. Walking towards the doors of the mess hall, you leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi who follows your figure until you disappear, heaves a long sigh and buries his face on the palm of his hand. As his head hung low, all he could ask himself was—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did it have to be you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hating himself, he admits that he’s been interested in you ever since your first encounter five years ago, but he never expected it to get this far. Whenever you were in his presence, he felt attachment that stuck like glue. Feeling purpose and comfort with just the sound of your voice, unexpectedly getting chatty when you were around he starts to realize. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly closing his eyes, the realization starts to hit him—hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi snapped out of it and sipped the last of his tea. He thought about calling you to his office again later at night. It may have looked like he was merely asking for help but that was only an excuse to be with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, are you ok?” He heard Eren’s voice ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I'm not you moron.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back up, he then stared into the boy's eyes. “What?” he asks back. “Sir, your red.” his face turns into a scowl, making the boy flinch. And then, he realizes what he was saying after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was red?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That must have been a joke, right? Not wanting to explain his odd expression to everyone in the table, he stood up and just left, leaving everyone baffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the guys didn’t ignore the fact that they saw Levi’s ears and cheeks flush red after you left the table.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hmm~” You hummed to a tune while you sat at the corner window of the library. After excusing yourself from the table, you prepared yourself a cup of coffee and headed to your safe zone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The library was said to be a lonely place. The wood creaked every step you took and the lights were barely hanging, flickering. But no matter what the others said, you felt surrounded inside a place filled with books. The papers with the printed words showed someone else’s story and made you forget your own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enclosed in a room full of stories with love, happiness, fantasy and daydreams, there sitting in the room was yours— </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The tragic one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As your mind drifts to the printed words in the book you held, a state of bliss covers your taste buds as you sipped the brew you made. Picking up from where you ended, you read the star-crossed tale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds turned into minutes and turned into hours and then, it was all timeless. The  story you read was about to end in a tragic way. Feeling the angsts kick in, all of a sudden you head the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peaking over, there revealed a tall blonde male, blue eyes scanning like a tiger looking for its next target. You placed the book down and looked over. Since it was only the two of you present, lonely was not the word to describe the position you were in right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was, after a few more steps, your eyes met. His body parallel to yours, you see a bunch of scrolls and books in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just gonna get a book from the library but fate said otherwise and let you both encounter. “Commander Erwin?” You called him. His goal was now disrupted, his long legs walked towards you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna?” His eyes widen at your presence. Erwin gives a good scan of you from head to toe, looking to see if you were well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving the usual smile, you greeted. “Good morning.” Raising a brow, he chuckles, causing confusion. “Check the window.” You quickly follow and to your shock, the sky was jaundiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you look over, he couldn’t help but admire you. He notices that the long hair you once had was now gone. At the sight, his eyes look in awe and restraint has been uncuffed from its chains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands travelled from the arms of the chair to your head. Erwin’s warm hand greeted your hair, the warmth of his palm making your skin jolt at the sudden contact of heat to your cool skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now playing with your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a lot of paperwork?” You interrupted, but he couldn’t take his eyes off you. His entire being was focused on the woman in front of him, like the world stopped rotation from its axis; his worries washed away to the shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He responds back. You gave a small chuckle and met his eyes once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you like my new hair too much.” His hands stopped moving, his eyes traveled down to your lips, causing him to take in a mouthful. Taking a second, he finally responds. “It suits you.” Returning a brief smile, you look outside your window and see the trees dance in sync with the wind. The horizon paints a beautiful yellow and the clouds continue moving forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If i may ask, why did you cut your hair?” Curiosity piqued from his voice. “The female titan threw one of the bodies in my direction and the blades sliced my hair.” Erwin gapes at the response and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of the female titan, do you have any idea who it is?” You asked, raising a brow. The blonde man pondered for a moment, trying to think of possible candidates for the titan they encountered in the forest but nothing came. He did know something in his gut that told him that person could be found in the military. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, no one comes to mind.” You nod at his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing your chin on the top of your palm you look straight up to him, a smirk plastered on your face. “I do though.” Your response quickly catches his attention. Sipping the rest of your coffee, you watch as Erwin grabs a chair and sits beside you. “Mind telling me who and where they are?” he questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Military Police.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and waited as you continued. “If I recall, our culprit could have been in the 104th Cadets as well.” you started looking back at the past and remember one time this person sparked your interest. “Her fighting stance is just quite,” you paused to find the word. “unique.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think the female titan may be Annie Leonhart from Military Police.” </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Your rather talkative today captain.” Eren softly chuckled, trying to lift up the mood while he exchanged words with the man. Levi on the other hand, quietly sat there and sipped his tea, unbothered by the point made. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be ridiculous,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The cup was now on the mahogany stained wood table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve always been talkative.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> This statement made the boy gulped, in the end, he dropped the subject not wanting to pursue it any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi winced in pain, his hand now placed on his thigh as he caressed it. The pain wasn’t going to disappear anytime soon that’s for sure. Eren stared at the captain, guilt washing over him. His mind would linger about that day and thought, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘What if I chose something different that day?’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind wondered at the million possibilities of what might have happened if he chose something different that day. Futures of which he wished his former comrades would still be standing here unscathed. But at the end of the day, they still died and there was nothing he could do about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only i hadn’t picked the wrong choice that day.” Eren says and looks down at the floor. Head hung low and eyes emitting guilt. He clenches his fists and tries to add on that sentence but the latter wouldn’t let him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me laugh.” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
    <span><em>The r</em>esult of your choices will never be certain. You're not expected to be clairvoyant. And even if you knew what would happen, the choice you make and the outcome will never be certain to be the same.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was gonna add more to his statement but the door creaked open making him stop. His eyes showed relief because Erwin had arrived with the person he wanted to see the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for the delay.” He says and steps in. Eren’s eyes widen at the sight of not only you, but his friends by your side. “You guys..” his sentence buffered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have located and found the suspect who is believed to be the female titan.” Hearing this, Eren’s eyes grow big, so big you could feel it hurt from afar. The boy's expression was a mix of shock and disbelief, trying to comprehend what his superior was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We most certainly will catch them this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat yourself down one seat away from Levi, displeasing him. However he wouldn’t say anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everyone then proceeded to sit down at their respective places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterward, Erwin began discussing the plans that will take place the day after tomorrow. “Therefore, after tomorrow, if we fail to catch them, Eren will be taken into custody by the Military Police.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa’s grip on the paper hardened. The thought of Eren being taken away made her feel angry, furious at the fact she was possibly going to lose him again. In attempts to calm her down, you place your hand on top of hers and rubbed circular motions with your thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mankind's downfall is certain to come nearer. We have to put everything in this plan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin then proceeded to inform everyone of their planned coup d’etat. The plan would take place in Stohess District. Eren will be acting as bait for the target and lure them into an underground passage. When they have succeeded in bringing them into the depths of the long underground halls where they’re chances of attacking are restricted, their plan would start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna and Armin inferred that the person we are looking for is probably responsible for the deaths of the two titans which Hange was experimenting and, is a possible member of the 104th training corps just like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren tensed up, sweat beds dripping from his forehead. His mind went blank. You gulped, remembering the day that woman pinned Eren to the ground. Her quiet figure sitting in the dining hall, munching her food. Her hand-in-hand combat was exceptional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The name of the suspected female titan is..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Erwin was about to say their name, you stood up, getting everyone's attention and exited the room. Not wanting to hear anymore of anything. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The long meeting finally ended. Levi sat there, still and steady, like a fountain. It was just in one place, standing, staying in one position as everything poured out. After that commotion of you suddenly leaving the room, he couldn’t concentrate further. This mission was harder than he thought, atleast for him. Because he himself wouldn’t be participating in any of the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he would be accompanying Erwin in that carriage but due to his injury, he wouldn’t be able to engage in combat. Levi was worried if you would be able to even fight, your injury was far from well and he didn’t think you were emotionally ready for casualties to happen again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get going.” He excused himself and made his way to his office. The man had no paperwork since Erwin told him to refrain from any work, to not move much or a single signature to a paper. And this made him restless, he itched for work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His loafers clack on the cement, some dust being seen and it was clear as a picture,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>this place needed cleaning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was a clean freak, or that’s what others would like to say. He considers cleanliness a big part for him. After living in such a filthy place at a young age, he’s been conscious. Being surrounded in dirty places just made him want to beat someone up or just throw a fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s not that childish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sees himself getting closer to  his office, his mind plans to grab the detergent under his sink and scrub everything clean. But as he approaches, he notices the door slightly opened and the candles lit on. Instead of seeing a dark room with the door closed, it wasn’t. Because there you sat on his table, glasses on and holding his papers. A quill on your hand and your head placed on your palm as you scanned the document. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips, throwed his head to the side and leaned on the wall beside. The man was trying to contain his grin while you sat yourself in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The nerve. How brazen you were to sit in his office casually like you weren’t just a cadet and he was the captain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the door was wide open, it was welcomed for anyone. They could see how comfortable you’d make yourself in your superiors office and try to warn you out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great thing he got there first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you're doing?” you stop reading as you hear his voice resonate in the empty halls. Placing the paper down, you look upfront to see him, crossed arm like a guard on watch. Eyebrow raising at his sight, you feel his steel orbs pierce through you. However, the level of intimidation didn’t affect you at all. He expected to see you flinch, withdraw yourself from his table and apologize for the intrusion but it never came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, you lift your glasses and hang it on the top of your head. Your eyes return the same look and it amuses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t fazed at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people wouldn’t have the guts to look him in the eye yet there you were, staring him down. Like a cat looking at the mouse, ravishing, ready to devour it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paperwork.” You simply reply and look back at the documents. “You mean my paperwork?” Levi questions and you nodded. “Figured you needed help.” Quickly answering, you pick up the quill and start writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man took steps forward, approaching you. Placing his calloused fingers on the rough surface of the wood. “What exactly are you doing, Luna.” When he calls your name, you immediately pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trying to get some things off my mind. If i sleep, i’ll probably start screaming and have nightmares and that’s the last thing i want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that made his heart drop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were you still having that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took one of the chairs in the room and placed it right in front of you. Sitting down closer to you to cut the space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your ears hurt?” He asked and you gave a slight smile. “Not right now, at least. It usually gets triggered in loud places so i’m good for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You seemed not to care for your condition at all. He knows well you were one to pay attention but your train of thought didn’t have this issue on board. It was as if you were enduring the pain and acted like nothing was wrong when clearly there is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi badly wanted to talk about it, make your mind forget it for just a second and focus on yourself but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boundaries</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was nowhere near allowed to do that. The last thing he wanted you to think that he was too interested and involved with you but,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he wants to know more about you and just be with you killed him. His worries about you coming in and out. If he felt comfort with your presence, he hoped you would feel so in his too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted your attention. He wanted to take your mind off it and focus him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now you were so focused on work and it wasn’t even yours to do. Without hesitation, he flicks your forehead. Feeling the burning sensation of the hit, your eyes widen. “Hey!” he crosses his arms together and leans forward. “What?” he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were surprised by this, you held your forehead, feeling the burning sensation from his hit. “Hey!” You said. He crossed his arms together and leaned forward. “What?” Levi smirked. You place your hand on your hips and look at him in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found that cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh wait, fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” The sides of his lips rose. “You needed it.” You scoffed at his child play. He takes you by the hand and pulls you away from the table. “I want tea,” he demands as he opens the door. “What?” Levi rolled his hands and dragged you outside. “I said I want tea, are you deaf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, stay here then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m coming with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he insisted so much, you just agreed. Letting him pull you by the arm, you watch as he yanks you to the mess hall. After a few flights of stairs, you both arrive.  Grabbing the box of tea leaves, you toss it to his hands and ask. “Do you have a preference? Or-” He interrupted by saying, “Up to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile to yourself and go across the room. Looking at each of the cupboards above and when you finally found it, your eyes lit up. Getting the periwinkle colored box and spoon. This caught Levi’s attention, he saw as your eyes sparkled looking at the tea leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found this cute once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little similarities in your interests made him happy. But if we were to talk about certain interests and similarities, would you still be able to agree? “What’s that?” The raven-haired man asked, curiosity to its peak. You replied with a cheeky smile and poured the hot water in the teapot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valerian Tea.” The unusual word made the man ponder. He wasn’t familiar with such things, causing his interest to grow bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tea that can help with anxiety. If you have trouble sleeping and constant stress, this is your pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned back at the counter. Your legs crossing as you awaited for the tea to be made. God, Levi was completely stunned. The way you listed down all his enemies and gave a small solution was heavenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The delicate aroma took over his nose once you opened the lid. With only a sniff of the refreshment, he feels his chest feel lighter than it was seconds ago. Imagining the taste only brought bliss and he couldn’t wait any longer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing two cups on the table and pouring the tea. Levi’s finger traced the top of the cup, allowing himself to feel the heat coming from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly sipped the hot flavored tea. The bitter-sweet flavor washing his taste buds like waves of bittersweet rain from a fresh shower. It had a peculiar taste but the more he drank it, the more he got hooked. Once you caught his baffled expression, you quickly grabbed the freshly sliced lemon and squeezed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it.” With anticipation, you watched carefully how he drank the cup. A warm and refreshing feeling resurfaced inside him. The sensation of robustness making his nerves calm down, muscles that were tense was now at ease. He let out a sigh and touched his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It felt warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you like it.” Taking the extra lemon slice and doing the same. She sipped the remains of tea and gently placed the cup down. “How is it?” She anticipated his feedback. She was very well aware that Levi was not an easy man. Quiet but picky, only for the right reasons. He had a distinct but understandable taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what made him interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the brew. I want you to make this for me from now on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that answer, she felt ecstatic. Somewhat, the girl was proud of herself by getting praise from none other than him. “I’ll have to get a restock of it then,” A thought suddenly hit her. “What if i make for Hange and the others too?” She pondered and started to count how many boxes you would buy on your next day off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freezing, he instantly replies. “No.” You look back at  Levi who looked at you intensely. “Huh?” He groaned. “Just no, they don’t deserve it.” His reply made your eyebrows furrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was selfish. He wanted you for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why do you say that?” Asking only made it worse. “No.” Levi answered without answering it at all, his glare deepening. “I won’t tell you.” His hand reached for the cup to drink the leftovers but you immediately grabbed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you won’t tell me then, no tea for you.” you took a step back, hand guiding to protect you from the hard surface of the counter you leaned on. You were going to provoke him. With no exact reason why, maybe to get the reason out or just for fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were going to provoke him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In attempts to copy him, you imitated his unusual way of drinking. Instead of holding the handle, your hands carefully gripped the cup like he did. Making sure it wouldn’t fall, you held it harder. Levi stood there in disbelief, your antics in pissing him off truly did their job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But did it really piss him off?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes caught some liquid at the edge of your lips. The cup was still intact to your lips, he walked towards you. Small but careful steps, he approached you and when he was  meters away, he grabbed the cup from you. Placing it down on the rough surface, he looks back at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes travel down to your blush stained lips. Levi grabs your chin and with the use of his tongue, he wipes your lips gently. His touch felt soft, gentle in every way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, that would have made you flinch and weirded out, but what really got you was not that. Just when he finished wiping your lips, what shocked you more was all of a sudden, he licked his thumb.  Your eyes instantly shot up and turned around, red flushed all over your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small grin formed on the short man’s face. You heaved a sigh and turned back around, mustering the left over courage and looking straight at him. You shoved your hands in the deep pockets of your dress and handed him a handkerchief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're going to need it.” He was surprised by your confident demeanor but he knew deep down it was a small facade. “I don’t.” Levi said but you insisted. “You do.” And with that, as pay back you patted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, you walked out of the hall and closed the doors, leaving him alone. He didn’t budge, instead his eyes travelled down to the cream white colored cloth in his hands. His fingers traced on the embroidered lilies just on the side. Just then, he noticed the slightly damp thumb of his and held his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was sweet though,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A smirk appeared on his face while he described the saccharine taste from your lips.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Closing the doors tightly, you sprinted back to your room. Walking had never felt like such a difficult task. Your stomach is now filled with butterflies and legs are jelly-like. You just couldn’t move. It was as if he paralyzed you in that kitchen. Arriving back to your room, you closed the door forcefully leaving an echoing sound down the hallway. Leaving against the rough surface, you ran your fingers through your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God did he have to be so extra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that really necessary? She caressed her lips again, remembering the way he touched her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It itched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a burning sensation in your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more you traced over it, the more you just wanted to scratch and peel it’s skin in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding down, you bury your head into your arms and take a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate him.” you curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Because at that moment, you feel your cheeks redden in its color and tinted you after contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : Special update! i decided to upload a chapter earlier so i can finish the first season by this week! Super excited to start the second season because the drama and fuss starts there. We uncover more of Luna's past and conflict with Levi starts as well! Thank you all so much for reading and i hope to deliver this story to your expectations.</p><p>As always, thank you for the reads, bookmarks and etc. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and if you have anything to say feel free to comment, love reading those!</p><p>PS: Luna will become or was more scarier than we though, little spoiler!</p><p>See you all on wednesday — ynnlvrs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Start of End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this Erwin?” Levi asked. Head on his palm as he looked out at Stohess’s scenery. The blonde man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s now or never.” The moment they were waiting for was all going to plan. </p><p>“How about Luna? Where is she?” He asked, looking past the various buildings from the carriage window. The sky showed yellow and orange hues merged together to form the horizon. With Levi saying, this made the man recall that night he prepared for this day. He ordered a certain someone to follow Nile Dawk, a good friend of his who happens to be the commander of the infamous military police.</p><p>The military police and scouts have been at odds since forever, along with garrison. With them having the highest authority in the military, it would be suicide to defy them and digging your own grave if you wouldn’t cooperate. </p><p>“She’s just doing what I told her to.” He simply responded. In all honesty, Erwin was slightly worried about you. He gave you the task of observing the man till the coup. </p><p>You could get caught watching the man and the rest of the military police would instantly recognize you, but he had faith. He knew you could do it, that's why he chose you to do it. </p><p>“And what is that exactly?” Levi had been wondering where you were for the past few days. He was going insane. </p><p>Two days after the planned coup had been discussed, you disappeared; just like thin air. God did they know how much Levi’s anxiety rocketed when he saw your room untouched the day he was going to pick you up. No response when he knocked on the door, sheets untouched and a sight of you nowhere to be found. </p><p>He’d ask around your whereabouts but not a single person in that building knew where you had gone. </p><p>“You’ll see.” The latter rolled his eyes at the response. Exchanging words here and there, silence surfaced once the carriage stopped. Both of them stepped out of the ride only to be greeted by a swarm of military officers.</p><p>Pests—Levi would describe. </p><p>“Erwin, it’s been awhile.” A man with a gun hung around his body greeted them. The pride he could hear coming out of Nile’s mouth. It disgusted him. “Nile, it certainly has.” he cautiously replied. </p><p>“Ready to hand over Jaeger?” Just when the latter could reply, a big crash could be heard from afar. The ground vibrated as the tremor happened one at a time, causing some to lose balance. Smoke emerged from across Stohess and all he could do was watch, proudly. Nile turned his head from left to right, confusion painted all over his face.</p><p>“What’s happening?” he asks, looking at the officers that surrounded him. “Escort Squad, check what’s happening!” he orders. Once they got the message, they quickly follow and use their gear to assess the situation before them. “Something’s wrong, what was that explosion just now?”</p><p>“Nile!” Erwin called and approached his perturbed friend. </p><p>“I suggest you send all your officers here,” he proposes. “we are to assume a titan has appeared.” Nile couldn’t even start to process what nonsense the blond was saying. <em> Has he gone mad? </em> “What the hell?” </p><p>“This is Wall Sina! It is impossible for a titan to be here!” he argues back. Suddenly, the carriage that held Eren opened. “Hey Jaeger! Get back in!” The guard tried to reprimand him but to his shock, the man pulled the wig he was wearing and looked him in the eye.</p><p>“Stop calling me that suicidal brat! I’m done playing double!” Jean screamed to the official and took off. With haste, he approaches both of them and salutes. </p><p>“Commander, I will go as well.” he informs, hoping they would grant him permission to engage. Erwin orders the boy to pick up his equipment from the fourth squad and goes. “Yes sir!” After the short response, he starts running. </p><p>“It’s okay to be enthusiastic, but make sure you don’t get killed.” Levi warns and with that, he exits the scene. Nile looks in disbelief. “Erwin, what is--” before he could finish, he was interrupted by a cadet coming into the background. </p><p>The cadet called for his superior and rushed like time was running out. Holding a big suitcase in his hand, he opens to reveal a set of omni-directional mobility gear. “Here sir!” Erwin thanks the cadet. </p><p>Without wasting any more seconds, he suits up. The other man tried to ask what was going on in the vicinity. “Anyone that can move, follow me,” he orders. “we are to join the female titan capture squad!” The man was going to move when all of a sudden, Nile advances. </p><p>“Erwin, stop!” He aims the gun in his direction and stares keenly. “What you're doing is absolutely a way of treason against the monarchy!” The way his friend screamed was like music to his ears. This was the expression he wanted to see. Levi on the other hand, completely understood Erwin’s calm demeanor. He wasn’t scared but that didn’t mean he was afraid either. </p><p>He wouldn’t let them kill Erwin—<em> Ever.  </em></p><p>“Then let's make this the most dreadful treason in the history of mankind.”</p><p>All of a sudden, they heard a voice arriving to the surface. The hooded individual used their grappling hooks to the ground and in a flash, they pulled themselves to the same ground. They let go one of the hand grips and pulled to what seems to be a shotgun from their back. When they landed, you angled the rifle directly to Nile. </p><p>“We'll be the biggest threat to this fucked up government of yours, and when you need saving, let’s see who’ll play hero this time.” they spoke. The intruder slowly pulled their hood and to his surprise—</p><p><em>It was you.</em>  <b></b></p><hr/><p>“Erwin are you sure about this?” </p><p>Right now you were seated in Erwin’s office. After the discussion about the plans hours ago, you were surprised to hear when you had been summoned. The man handed you papers containing classified information about the military police. “This is atrocious.” you said as you scan each document one by one. Reading every single word until you wanted to gag.</p><p>“I know,” he replied. “In a few days, they’re going to get custody of Eren. My task for you is to collect as much information you can from them.” Erwin handed another set of papers showing their schedule and other confidential documents containing their daily tasks, moves and something you weren’t even surprised to see—corruption. </p><p>Their buildings are stenched from corruption. Lurking in their walls were officials, hands stained with blood. If anyone were to elude from them, it was like you were asking to die soon. “If someone kills me, make sure to bury my body in the most prestigious cemetery out there.” The man laughed at your sarcasm. Across you, he pressed his hands against the table and leaned forward. “And who says you’re going to die?” he quirked an eyebrow and asked. </p><p>“You never know.” Truth be told, you weren’t scared. Doing this job reminded you of yourself when you were still in the underground. Sneaking on people, spying for the job and it wasn’t all new. However, you still had worries. Military officers were not to be messed around without caution and making the wrong move would only be asking for a death wish. </p><p>“Who would want to kill a pretty lady like you?” For some reason, Erwin’s comment came out negative as he intended. Yet, you played along, showing doubts would only question unspoken motives. Chuckling, you say. <em> “I’d give them credit if they had to kill someone like me. Sadly, this pretty lady also likes to play dirty.” </em> </p><p>Erwin echoes the same chuckle. It was something you haven’t seen before. His calm and cold demeanor were melting down in the very walls of this room. “I guess i’m in good hands.” he replies. Talking about the military police, you suddenly remember information you obtained years back. It wouldn’t cause harm to share, right? </p><p>“Actually, i heard around a while back but i think there’s something more than just the regular officers from their branch.” Your words quickly pique curiosity of the blonde. “Continue,” he said. Taking a deep breath, you tried to remember the fragment of information circling around the city back then. </p><p>“Remember this isn’t recent information so don’t blame me if i’m wrong.” he nods. “ This was just a rumor back then, but i think there’s some elite squad or special bran in the military police that works on something related to us.” his eyebrows knit together. He pulls a chair and takes a seat beside you, interested to know more. </p><p>“This was what i heard two years ago so i’m not sure if this information stands as of this day.” You take out one of the documents and point to their seal. “Someone is getting their hands on someone else’s property that could cause a big mess.” </p><p>Exhaling, you feel your chest lift as you reveal the information. Truthfully, you were disappointed that you couldn’t give anymore information that could help but this was more than enough. Giving away everything wouldn’t be safe and if he asked you to cite sources, the criminal past you had would uncover and that would not be a good move to play. </p><p>“Let’s just be careful.” you warn. He nods in response and starts to compile the documents together. “Whatever you do find out, stays confidential among us. I will decide when we’ll be able to inform the other captains.” </p><p>All of a sudden, a question you’ve been wanting to ask pops in your head. “Speaking of confidentiality, why did you choose me to do this again?” you cross your hands together and ask. “Why not assign one of the squad captains or your secret informant whatsoever,” you exhale.</p><p>“Why me?” </p><p>“Do you trust me or something?” He smirks. “You tell me,” he leans even loser attempting to close the space between you. “I’m not supposed to but i do.” he receives a beam from you, he then returns that same expression. “I’m glad i can be trusted then.” you stood up and walked to the window.</p><p>“Tea?” you offer.</p><p>Accepting that offer, he eases up and gets comfortable; eagerly waiting for you. With you back turned, he unconcsciously admires your figure from behind. Closing his eyes for a moment, he silently scolds himself for silly emotions overtaking him. </p><p>If <em> only </em> he could, he would.</p><p>As he hear the hot water pour down each cup, he opens his eyes and looks at you once again. A sudden feeling burned in the pits of stomach, like the songs of heaven and flames from hell merging together. <em> He felt invaded. </em> Such emotion has never felt so strong until you came around. </p><p>The sight before him ignited a fire like never before. What sight exactly? It was you, standing by the window as the moon illuminated directly at you. It shone so bright, it made you glow.</p><p>God, you were a sight. </p><p>Without sound, he wished the hands of the clock would stop moving. Because if he was given a chance to start at that sight of you forever, he would gladly take on that offer.  <b></b></p><hr/><p>“Who are you?!” One of the soldiers screamed. All of their rifles were now aimed at you. Chuckling, you give a laugh at the intimidation they gave. </p><p>It wasn’t working, not on you. </p><p>Without response, you directly point your shotgun directly on Nile Dawk’s head. As the man trembled in fear, like always, you admire the gold design embedded on your weapon. Locking eyes with you, his grip tightened on the gun he held pointing at Erwin. </p><p>From your peripheral vision, you could see Levi’s shocked face. A wave of amusement rushed over and you couldn’t help but smile. “Who am i?” you say, wondering if this was even a question. Slowly turning your head, you meet the soldiers behind.</p><p>“I can be your next night nightmare.” While a smirk formed on your lips, every one of them experienced a chill in their bodies. The way your gaze pierced through their soul made them want to hide in a hole and never come out. Due to fright, one of the soldiers dropped down on their knees and looked down. It was so low, he could probably lick the ground. </p><p>“You little shit, don’t tell me you pissing your pants right now?” You look down at the soldier trembling in fear. “Have some dignity and hold it in. No one wants to see you wet your pants in a titan’s presence.” Levi looked away and couldn’t help but smirk.</p><p>All of a sudden, the man you pointed your gun at spoke. “S-silver hair..” he stuttered. “Ah!” he screams, tears forming in his eyes. “P-please...Mama….Don’t hurt her.” he says. His words cause confusion to everyone in the scene. You had no intention to hurt him, just intimidate.</p><p>You don’t answer but inside his mind, memories of his mother’s mother flashed through his head. He doesn't budge but just as you were about to respond, a spark of energy forms in the air. The swish of wind from the opposite direction blowing you away. The light emitted from the other side made your eyes squint. “About time he transformed.” you whisper.</p><p>Hearing this, Nile Dawk no longer shaked like he was seconds ago. His eyes were glued on the light across with wide eyes. “Erwin, what is this?!” he screams on the top of his lungs. The man however, couldn’t form his words because of the tremor in the ground. </p><p>Eren screamed in his titan form and stared across the buildings of Stohess intently. Some of </p><p>Eren’s titan screamed and stared across the city intently. Hearing this, soldiers went in the titan’s direction and informed civilians to evaluate as quickly as possible. “I guess my mission is done, right? Erwin?” Calling his name grabs his attention. He nods and signals you to come close. </p><p>“You brat, where have you been?” It was the first time you heard Levi’s voice after leaving for a while. In all honesty, seeing each other lifted a feeling of longing not only on your chest but his as well. </p><p>Using your hands, you hang the shotgun around your body. Ambling down the pavement, you gave an eye smile. “Miss me already?” he scoffs at your assumption but little did you know it was true.</p><p>“What kind of shit did eyebrows make you do this time?” A cackly escapes your lips at the mention of your superior’s infamous nickname. “Who knows?” Acting clueless made him snicker. You were in no position to tell him about the investigation on the interiors of Stohess, staying tight-lipped was your only option.</p><p>But you knew if you didn’t say it, he would stop bothering unless you spat it out. So, you tease him. </p><p>“Maybe i’ll tell you or maybe i’ll tell you.” Joking only made the raven-haired man roll his eyes. “Will you tell me already?” he practically begs. You stare back into his steel eyes and give an enigmatic smile. </p><p>“You’ll have to find out yourself.” he glares.</p><p>It was clear you were provoking him.</p><p>Watching your smug attitude make him bite his lip. Giving back that same look you gave him, he steps closer, leans forward and whispers in your ear. “I’ll have to beat it out of you then.” Hearing this, the little strands on her neck lift, standing straight as his breath hitches on your skin. </p><p>Every fiber of your being awakens from the warm chill. You were sure he could hear your heart beating on your chest. But were you one to lose? Giving a sly smirk and leaning a bit near him, “You can try,” you reply, voice sounding like you were inviting. </p><p>
  <em> “but are you really capable of hurting me?” </em>
</p><p>His hand travels down to your hand an holds it tight, not wanting to let go, ever. His fingers pierce through your warm skin with his cool ones; feeling your pulse jump under his fingertips. “You don’t know.” he mumbles. The space between you was closing and his lips were close to biting your ear but it was still impossible.</p><p>
  <em> Right? </em>
</p><p>The only thing that was holding Levi back was restraint and the titan meters away. </p><p>Erwin who senses the tension in the air, starts to feel jealousy build up. He clears his throat and gets your attention. </p><p>“Is this what you want Erwin? Is this what you're doing?” Nile screams, angry. You could see the frsutartion in his eyes that was the only think was you similarity with him. As much as you disagreed with Erwin’s plan, it was the only one you had and you knew well he would find a solution to this situation they were forced to live in. </p><p>“Yes,” he simply said. “Everything that is happening right now is going according to my plan. I do not intend to beat around the bush when it comes to certainties like this.” he added. </p><p>Nile lowered his gun and took Erwin by the collar. “I’m sure you're well aware of the consequences your plan will be faced with. How could you do such a thing? And at a place like this?” The man asked, a hint of sadness in his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>“For the sake of humanity.” </b>
</p><p>The words coming out from Erwin’s mouth made your stomach churn. The words trampling and messing with your organs and everything for within. The idea of death in exchange for something far-fetched disgusted you. Was this the cost of everything? Were we truly going to win against the monster outside the wall?</p><p>
  <em> Is this the future we seek? </em>
</p><p>“Stop screwing with me!” Nile screamed, positioning his gun towards Erwin once again. “You're a traitor! I’m sure the top brass wouldn’t mind me executing you right now.” Hearing his words make a chuckle escape your lips, disrupting their conversation. </p><p>The moment you stepped forward towards him, made his whole body tremble. You place your hand on his shoulder and pull him close, whispering words enough for everyone close to hear. </p><p>“Then you wouldn’t mind me shooting a bullet in that small head of yours right?” he twitched at your threat. Indeed, he was afraid of you, but for other reasons.</p><p><em> Everything about you reminded him greatly of the assassin that killed his mother. </em> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind. However, I will be leaving everything in your hands.” Erwin said to him, taking the man aback. “Make sure the Female titan doesn’t escape. Capture her at all cost.” Erwin explained. Everything was overwhelming. The pressure he felt were shackling him down, not just from Erwin but from you as well. </p><p>“Everyone lower your guns, Handcuff him and make sure to get every troop present and evacuate everyone!” </p><p>With that order, everyone around started moving. You sigh at the output of the situation. “Erwin, i will let the law decide what to do with you.” He looks down and sighs. “Once we resolve this, sure.” he nods. You walk back to Levi’s direction and stay beside him.</p><p>“Levi, Luna, stay here.” You look back at him and nod. “Luna, take care of him will you?” A smile crept your lips, placing your arm around him and getting closer. “Will always.” </p><p>Roar!</p><p>You look over at the direction of a loud sound to see Eren and Annie fighting to death. Eren ruthlessly tried to crush her. It was obvious rage and hatred had taken over him once again. The splatters of blood rained over Stohess district like a shower. The color of blood reminding you that it wasn’t the first time this city has been stained with blood, in reality, it was already dirtier then most knew. </p><p>You were actually unbothered for the most part, titans and fighting seemed so normal.</p><p>
  <em> Emotionless. </em>
</p><p>The plain and empty expression caught Levi’s attention. Your eyes that gave out a nice shade of blue felt grey just like his. However, his thoughts were disrupted to see the female titan climbing the wall. She was desperate. Just before she could reach the other side, Mikasa sliced her fingers, the female looking at the pained expression from the titan.</p><p>Thankfully, you were fully in gear. Ready enough to fight when needed. Just when you thought everything was over, Eren who had cornered Annie started fusing. Your eyes widen at the sight. Eyeing Levi, you both nod and run in their direction. Before anything could happen, both of you sliced where Eren was.</p><p>“Don’t go eating our important witness.” </p><p>“Save the meals for later Eren.”</p><p>The boy finally in your grasp, you immediately go to Mikasa. The girl worriedly ran by his side and called his name repeatedly. Armin who was there as well looked up to you with shock. “Luna? You’re here?” Giving a forced smile, you nod. “I am.” You suddenly felt someone hold your hand, it was your friend.</p><p>“Thank you.” Mikasa says with Eren in her hands. “You can’t thank me yet.” Looking back at Annie’s direction, you see a big crystal trapping her. Jean who continuously tried to break the crystal but not even a dent could be made. </p><p>“Shit!” he cursed. “Is this what we came for? Huh? Annie?!” He was angry and raging, furious at the fact she hid herself once again. </p><p>“Come out Annie and look at what you’ve done!” Jean wanted to continue his fit when Levi stopped him. “Enough.” he stops him. Jean finally calms down and takes a deep breath. “Someone make a net out of the wires! We're taking her underground.” Hange emerged from the side and to your relief, she was fine.</p><p>You walk up to Hange, widened eyes in surprise. “Hange,” Holding their hands you say, “You're safe.” A genuine smile was shown on your face, Hange proceeded to hug you so tight, you found it hard to catch your breath.</p><p>“Oi Hange, she can’t breath.” Levi said and they immediately let’s go. “Luna! Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was for you?” You smile back and chuckle.</p><p>“Just some stuff I needed to take care off.” Hange was just glad you were back, deciding that questioning you would take place on another day. </p><p>You and the rest were interrupted by the other soldiers calling you underground. Annie had been placed there and you decided to pay a visit. The walk down felt numb, you were a bit disappointed by the aftermath of this coup d'etat.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted, Annie?” you ask, staring at her frozen figure. </p><p>Sighing in disappointment, you look at her with saddened eyes. This was the end of something about to start. It was certain more things would occur in the future, all you had to do was prepare for it.</p><p>Levi placed a hand on your shoulder and proceeded to ask. “Are you okay?” His question makes you pause for awhile. </p><p>Were you okay?</p><p>That was the question that has been unanswered for several years. Instead of your usual answer, you said something different.</p><p>“I don’t even know anymore.”</p><p>He exhales a groan and I give a forced smile. What you had to do know was cope with what you had left, prepare for what was about to come, yet you failed to notice something from the outside—<em>A crack starting to form. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: And with that, part 1 is done!! Thank you for reading until this far, i really appreciate it! Part 2 starts next week and thing are going to get DIRTY and BLOODY. Part 2 will be the second season and transition to Luna's past! I could say the romance builds up in this season as well so stay posted!</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading and i hope to deliver this story to your expectations.</p><p>As always, thank you for the reads, bookmarks and etc. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and if you have anything to say feel free to comment, love reading those!</p><p>See you next wednesday — ynnlvrs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hidden Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now, we’ve covered the titan just like you said. It’s time to start talking shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange's eyes were glued on the man who looked down at the wall. You on the other hand, sighed. Just when you thought the day finally ended, another problem arises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was happening exactly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes after the capture of the female titan, like assumed who happened to be Annie Leonhart; you were surprised to be greeted by murmurs of fear. Due to curiosity, you decided to check out what the commotion was. Words couldn’t describe how shocked you were at the sight of a titan inside wall sina. The dent Annie made in the wall while climbing started to crumble, revealing half the face of a titan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After seeing that, you spared not even a second and called Hange. And to your surprise, the reaction was just how you pictured. “Hange,” you called, voice almost trembling. “What is this?” They didn’t answer. Each and every soldier present in the area couldn’t believe their eyes, they were all so—confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Squad Leader, your orders?” Moblit asked, still no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange was beyond speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a single word, sound, just mute. Just when they were about to respond, it was interrupted when a man placed their hands on Hange’s shoulder and grabbed their attention. Turning around, they quickly recognized him. “Minister Nick?” Hange asked, surprised. Minister Nick was catching his breath, chest rising up and down, fear written all over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No matter what happens, you mustn't let sunlight hit the titans.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He says, still trying to catch his breath. You and the rest stood there—stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Minister Nick, got any plans to tell us what the hell is going on?” Back to present, you were now at the top of wall sina, right below the titan. Hange simply stared at the man, not knowing how to feel or react about the events that had just occurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time was ticking and Hange was getting impatient. Tired of having to hear the silence and tired of having to guess what could be the reason for this monstrosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden he stood up, ready to leave. “I don’t have time for this! My church has been destroyed to bits and my followers are in utter chaos,” he said and fixed his clothes. “And it’s all because of you!” Hange wore an expressionless face as he continued to ramble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally tired of him beating around the bush, Hange took charge. “Sure.” they said and walked towards him. Once they were face to face with the man, Hange grabbed him by the collar and hanged him over the edge of the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Squad Leader!” Moblit screamed full of concern as he watched out for his superior. “Moblit,” you call. He stands back and looks at you nervously. “Let them be.” He takes a step back. “Stop with the bullshit,” Hange curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what the survey corps has sacrificed all this time? To take back our freedom from titans! Due to that dream, I was even willing to sacrifice my life for it!” Hange screams, emotions all over the place. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“You see, I'm not asking you for a favor, I'm ordering you so, start talking.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange pushes his body further to the point his feet felt the air below him. The gravity from the ground below felt empty. The man struggled in their grasps, his hands tightly gripping the latter’s in order for him not to fall. “L-let me go!” he stutters as he begs. “You mean right now?” Hange asks. “Yes!” he replies. “Fine, then die.” they said coldy and now you were very much concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in Hange’s eyes was cold to the point you could freeze in its temperature. You could see the desperation emitting from their gaze but deep down, Hange was just tired. Tired of people with answers and solutions not telling them anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange,” your voice snaps them back and catches their attention. They turned around and trembled in your gaze. With that, Hange let him go and threw his body to the side. You watched as Nick’s body rolled over the ground. Paying now mind, you walked over to Hange who looked stressed than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High blood pressure doesn’t look cute on you, calm down.” As they heard your words, they stifled a giggle, soothing the tension in their body. Hange flashed a smile which brought relief to your worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange then sits down by the edge of the wall, you follow. Placing a hand on their back, you stroke it gently in order for them to calm down. “I’m just joking, I can't do that.” they said. Nick’s body trembled profusely, he didn’t deny the fact he was scared to death knowing he could have fallen off the fifty meter wall they stood above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing your throat, you call his name. “Minister Nick,” he turns his head and looks over to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the walls made of titans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After asking the question, the shocked expression he replied with was a dead giveaway; the answer was as clear as day. You sat there defeated and exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the secrets about the ever-changing world were starting to unfold. The terror wasn’t going to end anytime soon. Suddenly, just when you thought this day couldn’t get any worse, a cadets report made your entire existence ache even more. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So, titans have breached wall rose?” You and Levi were on your way to Erwin’s office. It had been less than an hour since a cadet had reported that wall rose was breached. You look over at him, the normal stoic face plastered over the truth. It was a facade to hide the exhaustion in his eyes no one but you could see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did.” he sighs. “How’s your leg?” you ask, grabbing his shoulder to stop walking. As he stops, he looks over at you, seeing your eyes filled with genuine concern causes the heavy feeling on his chest to lift. Letting him—breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” he simply answers, eyes travelling down to your stomach. “Your wound, has it healed?” he asks now. Your hand gently touches the wounded area, causing you to internally wince in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you brush off and start walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Levi doesn’t follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were a good liar, a really good one, but your lies weren’t enough to make him believe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna,” he calls out. You turn around and meet his gunmetal orbs intensely looking at you. Disappointment was written all over his face, obviously dissatisfied with the answer you gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, what else were you going to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked if you were okay, it’s a yes or now question.” His words make you swallow a big lump on your throat. Your eyes wander left and right, you didn’t know how to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, i don’t know. I can’t really say if i’m okay when i’ve never been okay in the first place,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart clenches at your answer, your cover starting to get undone. “This is all I can give to you.” Levi’s head hung low. Now, he was in your position, he couldn’t answer. Not knowing how to respond, he changes the topic. “Make sure to wear a jacket, it’s going to be cold.” he advises, making you smile half-heartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you arrive in Erwin’s office. Levi twists the knob, opens the door and gestures for you to go in. “Erwin.” The blonde man turns around at your call, definite features were a sight for you. “Tch, those titans won’t give us a break.” Levi joins the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna, how are you?” he asks but as much as you wanted to answer, you were getting sick of all the people asking about you. “No questions about me, there are more answers we need to know and not asking me if the lesion on my abdomen has disappeared because it hasn’t.” Erwin laughs at your reply and that’s when he knew you were okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, are you able to join the rest?” he asks. “My limbs are still intact, what do you think?” he smiles, knowing your answer. “Levi eyes the both of you intently, confused if this was just answering questions or flirting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her join, she’s too stubborn.” A glare comes his way but Erwin seems to take notice of this suggestion, knowing it had only been days since you got hurt. “I won’t be listening to any of you as I will be going whether you like it or not.” The other office present in the room looks at you with the expression saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Too brazen’</span>
  </em>
  <span> written all over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin sighs, he couldn’t convince you any further. As much as he wanted you to stay behind, he shouldn’t be selfish. Instead, he thought of the next best thing. “You may accompany Hange but Levi, watch her first.” Levi gives you a glance and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s my person, of course I should.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The other cadets choke on his words, everyone looks at him in confusion. “We’ll, let’s get going?” everyone nods. “We’ll be getting Hange.” Without bidding goodbyes, the both of you leave the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin lets out a deep breath, something he’s been holding on for the whole time. All he could hope is that you would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Section Commander! Please get moving! Were set to leave in five minutes!” Moblit rambles around the room, picking up supplies needed for the operation. “Wait- I need to confirm something first.” Even with the whole regiment in chaos, Hange was there, still investigating the piece of hardened titan skin they had found back at the battle in Stohess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, get your ass moving.” Hange’s concentration was cut short when someone’s voice called their name. Hange turned around to see you and Levi waiting by the doorstep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna, just in time!” Hange drops everything and pulls you into the room and shows you the piece. “Do you think this is what the walls are made of?” Hange whispers in your ear. “I think you should ask Eren, he might know what it is.” Hange sighs at your answer but agrees. “Let’s get going first, okay?” You grab some of their stuff and make your way outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you were done fetching Hange, you and the rest of the group regroup outside Stohess. “Mikasa,” you call the maiden’s name, causing her to look at you. Her hand was wrapped around Eren’s shoulder, putting the cape for him to stay warm. “Sorry for the delay! We’re here now!” Hange’s enthusiasm slightly lifts the mood, making you smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you Eren?” he turns at your question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” He forced a smile and that was the only answer you needed. Levi tells you to hop in the cart which you happily complied. “Are you comfortable?” The raven haired man asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “After I step out of those gates, I instantly become livestock and a meal for titan’s to eat. So sure, i’m comfortable.” Levi rolls his eyes at your sarcastic response. Eren and the rest however, couldn’t fathom why a priest from the order of the walls was riding with them right now. Hange explained with a silly answer, hoping it would buy them for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Erwin’s orders, the whole operation commenced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At your orders, the carriage started moving. Everyone was now entering Wall Rose. Hange then started explaining the situation, why minister Nick was present and the hypothesis about the walls. “This is so wrong.” Eren stood up, rage and confusion, all emotions bursting out of him. “Eren, calm down.” you warn the kid but his beliefs get the best of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he ends up fleeing or staying silent for too long, we can always set for other methods.” you say with a smile, the words sending shivers down their spine. They knew exactly what you meant, with the gun Levi was holding and the dagger up your sleeve, the both of you were capable of doing extreme measures just for answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After small talk, Hange and Armin started sharing their thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoping those guesses could make Nick speak, they’ve come to the conclusion that the walls were made of hardened titan skin and if Eren were to use that, they would be able to take back Wall Maria. You were relieved to hear that there was a feasible solution to taking back your home but, would it really make everything go back to normal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind suddenly starts wondering again about your unwanted memories, making your chest tightens. Thankfully, the wind that messed up your hair covered you, hiding the pained expression you had plastered on your face. Just when you thought it was already painful, a wince escapes your lips as your wound suddenly starts stinging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” you curse under your breath, quiet but enough for it to be heard by the man beside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you felt a warm hand on top of yours. You look to see Levi’s delicate fingers trying to intertwine them with yours. “Tell me if i should let go.” A sense of comfort and respect was all you found from his words. “How’s that, I don't want you too.” Your answer made his lungs and the pits of his stomach burn. The sensation he felt was unfamiliar and he liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t let go of his hand until you arrived at Ehrmich. His hands kept you warm for the time being. Mikasa eyes you for a moment, making you feel flustered. “You could tell me later.” she mouths, the smirk on her lips making you glare. Did any of them notice you holding the captain’s hand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when all of you arrived, everyone started gearing up, planning for the upcoming operation. Moblit had led you and Eren to the west wing, giving you guys horses to move</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa eyes you for a moment, making you feel flustered. “You can tell me later.” Her smirk makes your cheeks flush red. Had all of them noticed you holding the captain’s hand? Everyone in the regiment started gearing up, planning for the upcoming operation. Moblit had led you and Eren to the west wing, giving you guys horses to move with everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you so much for the help you’ve given us! It’s very useful, surely we’ll be able to move forward!” Hange sarcastically shouted at the man. You could see the rage and annoyance at the priest's words. After showing him countless refugees exiting the wall, you’d only hope it would be enough for him to tell you about mankind who was in grave danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot give a concrete answer, thus only one person can answer your question. But after such a sight I've seen, i don’t know if this person would be able to handle the responsibility my words will deliver.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words made everyone's head turn, they were now listening carefully to a warning, something that could somehow change the outcome you were about to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was all about a  golden haired girl and the walls.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Armin, work your brains together with Hange and help her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa, I don't get why you’re so attached to Eren but, use everything and your ability to protect him at all cost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, don’t go berserk again. Learn to control yourself and don’t let rage takeover and lose sight of what you really have to do. We can’t afford more mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lastly, Luna, don’t you dare die.”</span>
</p><p><span>Those were the last words you heard from Levi before departing ways. Due to his injury, he wouldn’t be able to participate in the operation. You and the were now travelling to Utgard castle, the girl you were looking for were all there. And to your surprise, the probable mole who has been hiding in the 104th cadet corps. </span> </p><p>
  <span>The moonlight had dusked upon the land, night covering up everywhere only to be left with torches and the moon as a source of light. Even if the darkness felt scary, you felt a sense of comfort. Because the moon that was shining brightly was the only thing that made you not feel alone despite the numerous cadets by your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several hours, the day started dawning upon everyone. You and the rest had arrived at Utgard castle. Just when you thought you’d see an upright castle, it was surrounded by dead titans corpses and the tower almost falling apart. “Hange, I think that’s it.” You pointed over and they nod. Everyone starts to get up from their horses and use ODM gear near the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the hand-grips, you pressed on the trigger which fires the hook to one of the buildings. Swinging yourself upward, you land on a pile of boulders to see them. You had seen a titan approach Krista, immediately you ran in her direction. With a swing, you pulled yourself up and sliced the titan’s nape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could see the tears on her eyes, slowly starting to fall. “Leave this to us.” Not even eyeing the rest, everyone proceeds to kill every titan in their path. You released your grappling hooks to one of the ten meter titans and landed on their head. After a sweet second, you jumped and sliced the monster’s nape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several kills later, you found yourself standing on ruins of the castle with the rest of them. The smoke coming out from the titan’s didn’t stop from seeing a sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A golden haired girl and a lost titan shifter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However, you wouldn't be surprised if there were moles in the scouts. Annie Leonhart’s capture proved to you that there would  be enemies just beside you, lurking in the corners and looking at you with a mask behind their actual intention.</span>
  <em>
    <span>All you had to do was not lose yourself to their intentions and get hurt once again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : Part 2 has now begun! Sorry for the late update, last day of class and i was slumped with all the requirements and deadlines but nonetheless, i shall deliver as promised!</p><p>This is a short chapter but as it progresses, everything will get longer. As always, thank you for the reads, bookmarks and etc. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and if you have anything to say, feel free to comment, love reading those. </p><p>See you next wednesday — ynnlvrs</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N : Hello! I am back with a new fic, a levi x oc fic. Finally after 302294 years i made one.  I hope you give this story a try and i'll try my best to deliver. If your wondering why OC is taller, Isayama stated in an interview that levi would most likely be attracted to woman taller the him and we love a dominant luna ;). I also have a levi ackerman playlist on spotify so feel free to check it out as well!</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/16pQ1H7keE4rXWltA7IfRi?si=3Cv60oa6TxS2ypkp2H6BOQ</p><p>Don't forget to leave comments and bookmark. Kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>